Dean's 'unca Bee-bee'
by 6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: Dean has been turned into a kid, Sam takes him to Bobby's and together they look after him. De-aged!Dean. (STORY NOW PARTLY REWRITTEN AND MORE DETAILED!)
1. Dean meets Uncle Bobby

**DEAN'S UNCA BEE-BEE**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine but I wouldn't mind keeping Dean. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Dean has been de-aged, so Sam takes him to Bobby's, together they look after him.**

"Wake up sleepy head. We're here," said Sam, shaking his now-little brother awake.

It had been almost two days since a witch had cursed Dean, and turned him into a two year old. The search to reverse it had gone nowhere, which is why they were at Bobby's.

Green eyes fluttered open and looked over at Sam. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go inside." Sam smiled at the confused expression on Dean's little freckled face.

"In where?" Dean looked out of the window, and his eyes went wide when he saw all of the cars.

"We're at a friend's place. We call him Uncle Bobby," Sam told him, holding out his hand for Dean to take.

"Who Unca Bee-bee?"

Sam smiled again, and lifted him into his arms, before walking up to the house.

Bobby was waiting for them at the door, ready to greet his two favourite Winchesters. "Hey there, little man." Bobby smiled at the now-younger brother, putting his hand on Dean's little shoulder.

Dean didn't do too well with strangers, so when Bobby touched his shoulder, he whimpered and wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Sam, hiding his little face against his shoulder. He looked like a baby koala clinging to a tree.

"Hey Dean. This is our Uncle Bobby," Sam introduced him. "We're staying with him for awhile. Aren't you going to say 'hi'?"

Dean's face came out of hiding and he looked shyly at Bobby. "Hiya. Me's De," he whispered, holding out his little hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Dean." Bobby shook Dean's hand. "Come on in, Sam. Let me take that for ya," he offered, taking the two bags from Sam's other hand. He stepped aside, and held the door open for the two Winchesters to pass through.

As Sam carried him through he living room, Dean's green eyes went wide when he saw all of the books lying everywhere. "Wook Sammy. It 'ieby."

Bobby laughed. "When did ya go to a library?"

"Yesty, in't we Sammy?" Dean asked when Sam sat him on the couch.

"Yeah. I went to see if they had any books on witches and spells. No such luck. Please tell me you found something," Sam begged, sitting beside Dean.

"No. Sorry Sam. Why? Are ya getting sick of him already?"

"No. Of course not. It's just as long as he's like this, he can't protect himself," said Sam, looking down when he felt a little tug on his sleeve.

"Sammy, Me's hungy."

"I know kiddo. I was going to get you some chips on the way. But somebody fell asleep, didn't they?" Sam started tickling Dean, and laughed when he heard his brother's happy giggling.

"Stop, Sammy," Dean managed through his giggles, struggling to get away. "Unca Bee-bee... g-get Sammy."

Bobby was no help; he stood there laughing at the sight before him.

After several minutes of struggling, Dean managed to get away from Sam's attacking fingers, and ran over to Bobby. "Up up." He held up his little arms, and started jumping up and down.

"Morons," Bobby chuckled, lifting him up into his arms.

Dean's fingers touched Bobby's face. "You's fuwwy," he said, running his fingers over Bobby's beard.

Bobby smiled down at Dean's innocent, angelic little face. "It's called a beard, little man."

"Me's have one?"

Bobby laughed again, and caught Dean's little hand in his own. "Not yet. Ya have to be a grown-up to have a beard. Now I heard someone was hungry. What would ya like to eat?" he asked, carrying him into the kitchen.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	2. Fun after dinner

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Dean gets to know Bobby.**

"You's gotted sghetti?" asked Dean hopefully.

Bobby pretended to think about it, looking thoughtful. "Er, I don't know. Let's have a look-see, shall we?" He began opening the cupboards one at a time, and pulled out a tin of alphabetti spaghetti, left over from when a friend and his son stayed over. "Ooh, look. What do we have here?"

"YAY! Sghetti, sghetti. Sammy, Unca Bee-bee gotted sghetti," Dean told Sam excitedly, bouncing up and down in Bobby's arms.

"Yeah. I can see that," said Sam, laughing at Dean's excitement. "How about you come and sit with me at the table while Uncle Bobby makes your spaghetti?"

"Sammy sghetti?" Dean asked as he was transferred from his Uncle Bobby to his Sammy.

"Yeah, Uncle Bobby. Can I have some spaghetti too?" Sam mimicked Dean's hopeful look and huge pleading eyes.

"Just sit down, idjits," Bobby said with a smile, shaking his head fondly. "Would ya like some coffee, Sam?"

"Yeah, thanks. Can I have toast too? I'm starving."

"Okay. Sit down and watch a chef at work," Bobby answered, putting the spaghetti in a pan and the bread in the toaster.

"Juice pees, Unca Bee-bee?" Dean asked from his seat at the table.

"Sam, could ya put some coffee on and get the little man his juice while I get this ready?"

"Sure." Sam got up from his chair and walked towards the counter. "Stay in your seat, Dean. So you don't fall and hurt yourself," Sam called over his shoulder.

* * *

After they had eaten, Dean got down from his chair and walked over to Bobby, his face covered in spaghetti juice. "Up up."

"What do ya want?" asked Bobby, picking up the skinny little boy. He sat him on his knee, and reached for a tea towel on the counter to clean Dean's orange face.

Once Dean's face was clean, Bobby tweaked his nose, and held his thumb between his first two fingers. "Got yer nose."

Dean's hand shot up to his face, eyes wide. "SAMMY! UNCA BEE-BEE GOTTED MY'S NOSE!"

Bobby and Sam laughed, because Dean was being way too adorable. "Ta-da. There ya go," he said, tweaking Dean's nose again. "Ya got it back."

Dean's eyes were still wide with shock as he felt his nose to make sure it was still there. "Yay. Me's gotted nose. Wook Sammy." Dean turned to Sam with a big smile on his face, pointing to his nose, his eyes crossed when he tried to see it for himself, making Bobby and Sam laugh harder.

Dean turned back to Bobby, and took off his hat. He put it on his own head, and started giggling when it fell over his eyes. "It gotted dark," came a little voice from under the hat.

"Oh no. Where's Dean gone?" asked Sam, looking around for his 'missing' brother. "Bobby, do you know where Dean is?"

"No. Where could he have gone?"

A giggle could be heard from under the hat, making the two of them smile.

"Cute," Sam mouthed over to Bobby.

"BOO!" yelled Dean, taking off Bobby's hat to reveal his grinning face.

"Oh Dean. Ya scared us." Bobby put his hand over his chest, acting as if he had been frightened.

"There you are. Where have you been?"

Dean giggled again. "Me putted hat, and hided me," he told them, before he yawned suddenly.

"It's time for bed." Bobby stood up with Dean, and gently took his hat back from the little boy.

"No-oo," Dean complained, clinging onto Bobby's neck. He didn't notice Sam was behind him until he started tickling him again.

"AH! Unca Bee-bee hep," Dean cried, giggling again. "Sammy gotted me."

"Come on, kiddo. It's time for bed. You can play with your Uncle Bee-bee tomorrow. Say goodnight." Sam let Dean go so he could hug his Uncle Bobby.

"Night, Unca Bee-bee," Dean whispered into Bobby's ear, before giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing the older man's eyes to fill with tears as he hugged Dean tighter. "Woves you."

"Love ya too, little man," replied Bobby, voice choked with emotion, before he handed the little boy over to a teary-eyed looking Sam.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	3. Bedtime & Morning

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Dean's bedtime.**

As soon as they were in the bedroom the Winchesters claimed as their own, Dean decided he needed a story.

"What kind of story?" asked Sam, laying Dean down gently on the bed and covering him up.

"You's make." Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily, and pointed up at his big brother.

"Um, okay," said Sam nervously, laying down beside Dean, and pulling him into his arms. Dean rested his little head on his brothers chest, and placed his thumb in his mouth. "Once upon a time, there was a brave knight called Dean."

"Me's De," Dean said around another yawn.

"Yeah I know. He was the bravest and most feared knight in the kingdom. All the women loved him, and the king had no need for a jester; whenever he needed a laugh, he called for Dean the knight. He was the funniest person in the kingdom, and everybody loved him, especially his little brother Samuel..."

After telling the story for several minutes, Sam looked down and saw that Dean was asleep. "Goodnight, kiddo," he whispered, kissing Dean's forehead.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

* * *

Sam woke up to a shaking bed. 'What the...' Wondering what the hell it was, he shot up to see that the cause was Dean jumping up and down on the bed.

"HIYA," said Dean, grinning when he saw that his brother was awake.

Sam turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. "Dean, it's 6 0'clock in the morning, What are you doing up?"

"Me's jump," Dean answered, launching himself at Sam.

"Whoa," yelped Sam in surprise, catching the little boy as he threw himself at him.

Dean snuggled up to his chest, and wrapped his little arms around Sam's torso. "You's gay?" whispered a worried Dean, pulling back to see if he had hurt his brother.

"Am I what?" asked Sam, raising his eyebrows.

"Me hurted you?"

"No, kiddo," said Sam, smiling at the look Dean was giving him; he looked like a cute little puppy with the big, round eyes. "You just surprised me that's all." When Dean still looked worried, Sam laid his tiny brother gently on the bed and started tickling him.

As Sam attacked him with the tickle-torture, Dean started writhing around the bed, giggling hysterically. "Hep. Sammy gotted me."

"Nobody can hear you," Sam said in a sing-song voice as he laughed with him.

It wasn't long before the bedroom was full of laughter from the two Winchesters.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.  
**


	4. Dean & Sam dance

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Dean & Sam dance together.**

Later in the day, Bobby and Sam were sitting at Bobby's table, researching what kind of witch had the power to turn adults into kids again. Dean was playing in the living room with the toys Bobby had bought him that morning.

Suddenly, AC/DC's 'Back in black' came blaring out of the living room, making them both jump. "What the..."

"I'll go," said an annoyed Sam, walking towards the room, intending to yell at Dean. But both his anger and his heart melted at the sight before him. Dean was bouncing up and down, his little arms were waving in the air. The dancing looked a little like Chandler's from friends, but it was the cutest thing Sam had ever seen in his life.

Sam waved his hand at Bobby to get his attention, and beckoned him over. Bobby looked worried when he stood from his chair, but he was soon smiling at the sight of his little man enjoying himself.

They stood together, watching the tiny Winchester dance with smiles on their faces. "BACK BACK," sang Dean, still waving his little arms around.

Bobby's smile widened when he heard Dean giggling to himself. "He's adorable," he whispered to Sam.

"Yeah he is."

When the song was over, Sam cleared his throat, making Dean jump and spin around. When he saw it was only Bobby and Sam, his look of shock quickly changed into a big grin. "ME'S DANCE! BACK BACK!" he sang again, making Bobby and Sam laugh.

When the next song started, Sam walked over and lifted Dean into his arms. He danced around in a circle, causing Dean to giggle and wrap his little arms tight around Sam's neck.

"HIGHYAY 'ELL!" Dean yelled in Sam's ear as he continued dancing and spinning him around. He let go of Sam's neck, and waved over to Bobby. "UNCA BEE-BEE DANCE!"

Bobby shook his head, laughing. "No, little man. I'll stand here and watch ya dance."

When Dean started bouncing in his arms, Sam started spinning him around faster as he sang happily along. "YAY! HIGHYAY 'EEELLLLL!"

After the song was over, Sam put Dean down, and walked over to turn the music off. "Sammy," Dean moaned, pulling on Sam's hand.

"Time for dinner. Come and see what you want."

"Dance," Dean replied, his bottom lip poking out in a huge pout.

"You can't eat that, can you? Come on."

"Pees. One," Dean begged, his eyes going wide and his lip poking out even further.

Sam couldn't say 'no' to that face, so he sighed and gave in. "Oh, alright. One more, and then dinner, okay?"

"YAY! BACK BACK!" Dean cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

Sam reached over to Bobby's old cassette player, and rewound Dean's tape to the song he had always loved.

"Come." When Dean started his 'Chandler dance' again, Bobby's heart melted, he didn't think he had ever seen anything more adorable in his life.

Sam knelt down, grabbed Dean's flailing hands, and started bouncing along with his little brother, making him giggle again.

Bobby's heart warmed at the sight of his two boys laughing and having fun. It had been so long since the house had been filled with laughter, and it was good to hear it again.

"Go around," said Sam, twirling Dean around, making him giggle in delight. The dancing continued until the song finished (again), and when Sam went to turn it off, Dean jumped on him, flinging his little arms around his neck in another hug.

"Woves Sammy," he whispered in Sam's ear.

"Love my Deanie," Sam whispered back, kissing his freckled cheek.

Bobby walked back into the kitchen to give the two brothers some privacy.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.  
**


	5. Sam makes a decision

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Sam makes a decision about Dean.**

Two minutes later, Sam appeared in the doorway holding Dean, who was hiding behind the door-frame. "Someone wants to see his Uncle Bee-bee."

"Oh? Who might that be then?"

"ME!" shouted Dean, appearing from his hiding place.

"Oh. Ya scared me again," gasped Bobby, struggling not to smile.

"YAY! Scareded Unca Bee-bee."

"Awww, I thought ya loved me." Bobby sniffled, and pretended to be upset.

Dean struggled to get down, so Sam let him. "Unca Bee-bee," he said, running over, so Bobby picked him up. "Sowwy. Woves you."

"Love ya too, little man," Bobby whispered back, wrapping him in his arms for a hug. "Now, what do ya want for dinner?"

"Sghetti?" asked Dean, making Bobby laugh.

"No, little man. Ya had that last night. It's all gone."

"Aww."

"I have some sausages. I know ya like them. Mash too."

Dean's green eyes lit up, and he started clapping. "YAY!"

"Sam, do ya want sausage and mash for dinner?"

Sam shrugged, still smiling. "Yeah sure."

* * *

"I've been thinking," said Sam later while him and Bobby sat at the kitchen table. Dean was taking a nap on the couch.

"About what?" Bobby asked, closing yet another book.

"About leaving Dean the way he is."

Bobby's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he stared at Sam in shock.

"I mean... he's a lot happier, I've never heard him laugh so much. At least this way he'll have the childhood and life he deserves." He sat silently waiting for Bobby's answer, and expected the older man to yell at him, but he was surprised when he agreed.

"Okay. What about hunting though?"

"We'll give it up, so we can all be a family. That's if you'll be willing to have us and help me raise him."

"Are ya kidding? I'd love to."

Neither of them heard Dean approach them as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What woves?" he asked curiously, walking over to his uncle Bobby.

"How would ya like to live here with me and Sam?"

Dean's green eyes widened. "Sammy?" he asked, looking over at his big brother.

Sam smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah Dean, if you want to stay."

"HUG, HUG!" Dean yelled, holding his little arms wide.

"I guess that means 'yeah'," said Sam, standing from his chair to join in the family hug.

* * *

That evening, Sam was getting Dean ready for bed in their room. Dean was still excited about living with his Uncle Bee-bee, and kept jumping up and down.

"Dean, stay still. You have to get your PJ's on," Sam told him, holding up the puppy pajamas.

Dean came running over, and managed to stay still for a minute while Sam put his top on. After getting him dressed, Sam stood up at the same time Dean re-started his jumping, so Dean's head ended up hitting him in the crotch.

"Ow. Dammit," moaned Sam, sinking to his knees, holding the injured area.

"Sammy. UNCA BEE-BEE! UNCA BEE-BEE!" Dean screamed, running to the top of the stairs.

Bobby ran up the stairs when he heard Dean's yelling. When he got to the top, he saw Dean standing there with tears in his eyes. "Dean? What's wrong. Are ya hurt?" he asked, lifting the little boy up.

"Sammy hurted doodle," Dean told him, sniffling.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "He did what now?"

"Bedoom. He bedoom."

Standing in the doorway to the boys bedroom, Bobby saw Sam sitting on the bed, with his head lowered. "Sam? Are ya okay?"

"Yeah. It was just an accident." He raised his head, and looked at his brother, and saw the green eyes were huge and filled with tears. "Dean, Come here." Sam reached out his hand, so Bobby lowered Dean to the floor.

As soon as he was on his feet, Dean ran over to his big brother, stopping when he reached the foot of the bed. "You's doodle gay?" he asked, tears falling down his cheeks.

Sam's heart melted at the look on Dean's face, and he looked up at Bobby to see he was struggling not to laugh at what Dean had said. Lifting the tiny Winchester up onto his knee, Sam put his hand under Dean's chin, raising his little face up. "Hey, I'm fine. No need to cry," he told him gently. "By the way, it's 'okay', not 'gay'. Gay means... well it means something else."

"Sowwy me's hurt," Dean whispered, snuggling closer to Sam's chest.

"Shh. It's alright, kiddo," Sam soothed his upset brother, stroking Dean's back until he fell asleep in his arms.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	6. Dean the knight

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Sam tells Dean a story about his older self.**

The day before his birthday, Dean was sitting with Sam on the couch, drawing his brother a picture.

"Me dawed you, Sammy," said Dean proudly, lifting up his picture to show Sam.

Sam lifted Dean onto his knee, and took the picture of what looked like a stick-figure family. "Aw, that's nice. Is that you?" he asked, pointing to a little boy with yellow hair. Dean nodded, grinning. "And I guess that's me and Bobby." Sam pointed to a man with a mop of brown hair and another man with a circle on his head, which was obviously a hat.

"Impa dere," Dean told him, showing Sam the big black circle next to Bobby.

"Wow, it looks just like her, doesn't it? We'll have to put it up on the wall." Sam smiled, and laid the picture on the arm of the couch to wrap his arms around his brother. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Erm... Mooday?" answered Dean, making Sam smile.

"It's pronounced 'monday', you big silly. It's your birthday, you'll be three."

"Fee?" asked Dean, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah. Do you know how many that is?"

Dean lifted his hand and raised five fingers. He looked up at Sam, who put three fingers up. "Fee. Dat fee?" asked Dean, holding three tiny fingers up like Sam had showed him.

"Yeah. That's how many you'll be tomorrow." Sam took Dean's little hand in his and held it.

"Unca Bee-bee... me's dat mowwow," Dean told his uncle, raising three fingers on his free hand.

Bobby smiled at him. "I know, little man. Are ya looking forward to it?"

"YEAH!" Dean became excited as he moved to sit with Bobby. "Me's pwesents?"

Bobby chuckled. "Of course ya do. What do ya want the most?"

"Fonzie," Dean replied, clapping. Sam and Bobby didn't need to ask what he was talking about, they both knew what he meant. Dean loved watching repeats of Happy days and he loved Fonzie, and he wanted a leather jacket so he could be cool too.

"I guess ya have to wait and see."

"Fonzie now?" asked Dean, pointing to the TV.

"No, not now. It's too late. Fonzie's on in the afternoon, you've missed him."

"Aww," pouted Dean, making both Sam and Bobby smile.

"Don't worry. He'll be on tomorrow, little man." Bobby pulled the sulking toddler into his arms and gave him a hug.

Dean lifted his other arm out to his brother so he could join in too. "Sammy hug."

"Sammy hug," agreed Sam, wrapping his arm around Dean's back.

The hug lasted several minutes until Dean pulled away, yawning. "Seepy... Stowy?" he asked Sam with hopeful eyes.

"Let me guess. You want Dean the knight?" asked Sam, sitting Dean back on his own knee. Ever since the first night at Bobby's, Dean really loved hearing stories about his older self. Of course, he didn't know it was actually him, he thought Sam had made him up.

"He mostest cool," Dean told them with a serious expression.

"Yeah he is," agreed Sam, tweaking Dean's little nose. "Alright then. Dean the knight and his brother Samuel had to stop a ghost in an old asylum, but the ghostly doctor did something to Samuel and made him different."

"Oh no," whispered Dean worriedly, his full attention on his brother as he listened to the story.

"Dean the knight had to search for his brother, and when he found him, he didn't notice anything different at first. But then Samuel pointed a gun at his older brother." Sam stopped when Dean gasped, his eyes huge and watery.

"Shooted him?"

Sam tightened his hold on his brother, and held him closer to his chest. "Don't worry. Dean the knight's always alright, even when he's hurt... Dean the knight tried to talk his brother out of hurting him, but it didn't seem to work. Suddenly Samuel pulled the trigger and hit Dean the knight in the chest."

"NOOO!" cried Dean, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Shh. It's alright, kiddo. Do you think I'd tell you a story where your hero gets really hurt?" Dean shook his head, and let Sam wipe away the tears. "The gun was filled with rocksalt, so it didn't kill him."

"YAY!" cheered Dean, making Bobby chuckle behind him.

"Dean the knight tried to tell his brother that it wasn't really him talking, that it was the evil doctor, and they had to stop him. But Samuel wasn't really himself anymore, and he said some really hurtful things to his brother." Sam paused, swallowing hard. He never meant those things he said to Dean, and he felt guilty as hell for trying to kill him. "Dean the knight gave his brother his real gun, which Samuel took and pointed at him. He pulled the trigger, but the gun was thankfully empty. Dean the knight then shot up, grabbed the gun and hit his brother."

"Wiv gun?"

Sam shook his head. "No. He punched him, so he was unconscious, and went looking for the doctor. He found a cabinet with some hair sticking out of it, and found the doctor's body. He poured salt, and some flammable liquid over it. Then he got hit with a bed that moved, and knocked him over." Sam wasn't a 100% sure exactly what had happened when he was unconscious, he only knew what Dean told him that night in the car.

"The ghostly doctor grabbed Dean the knight's face, and tried to change him too. But he grabbed the lighter, and threw it on the body, so the ghost disappeared. Samuel woke up, back to normal. And they left the asylum together to go onto their next adventure."

"YAY! My's De knight winned," cheered the little boy, raising his arms in celebration, making Bobby and Sam laugh.

"Come on, we better get you to bed for your big day tomorrow."

"Night, Unca Bee-bee," said Dean, giving his uncle a hug and a kiss to say goodnight.

"Goodnight, little man. See ya tomorrow."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	7. Dean's birthday part 1

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Dean turns three part 1.**

It was eight the next morning when Sam entered his and Dean's bedroom with a tray of pancakes and orange juice for Dean and toast for himself. Since it was Dean's birthday, he decided to give his brother breakfast in bed.

Setting the tray on the bedside table, Sam climbed onto the bed, and gently started shaking the birthday boy. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Dean's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Sam with a little smile. "Hiya, Sammy."

'At least this Dean isn't grumpy until he has his morning coffee.' thought Sam, before tickling his little brother. "Hiya birthday boy," he laughed when Dean started giggling and trying to get away.

"Stop Sammy," Dean said through his giggles as Sam lowered his head and laid kisses all over his face.

"I'm going to get your freckles," Sam sang, kissing Dean's nose to get the last ones.

Dean stopped struggling, and looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "Me's birday? Me fee?"

Sam stopped tickling and sat Dean up against him, wrapping his arm around the little shoulders. "Yeah. Happy birthday, kiddo." He reached over and lifted the tray, which he laid over his knee.

"Yay," said Dean in delight when he saw the pancakes. "Woves you, Sammy."

"Love you too. Now eat your breakfast before I pinch it."

Dean giggled again, and put his fork through the smallest piece, before eating it. "You's not gotted dat," he told his big brother, raising the empty fork.

"Oh no. Where did it go?"

"It eated," Dean told him with a smile.

Sam shook his head fondly and took a sip of his hot coffee. The next ten minutes were spent in silence while the two brothers ate their breakfasts.

"Are you ready for your presents now?" asked Sam, placing the empty tray on the table beside the bed.

Dean's eyes lit up and he squealed in excitement. "Pwesents?"

"Yeah, come on. Uncle Bobby's waiting for you downstairs," Sam told him, lifting him up into his arms.

* * *

Dean's eyes were huge when they reached the door to the living room to see green and blue balloons hanging everywhere, along with a big banner that read "HAPPY 3rd BIRTHDAY."

"Wow," whispered Dean in amazement as his eyes roamed around the changed room, even Bobby's books had been put away to make room for the decorations. "Where Unca Bee-bee?"

Just as he said that, the man in question came in from the kitchen, carrying a birthday cake. Dean went red, and hid his face shyly in Sam's shoulder as the two men started singing 'happy birthday'.

"Make a wish, and blow out the candles, little man."

Dean came out of hiding and looked down at the cake which was green with something written in blue icing. "What say?"

"It says 'Happy birthday our little man'."

Dean leaned forward and blew out the three candles. "YAY!" he cheered, clapping and bouncing in Sam's arms. When he finished celebrating, Dean was carried over to the couch, while Bobby put the cake on the table, which was to be cut after Dean had opened his presents.

"Here ya go," Bobby said, walking towards the couch with his arms full of boxes covered in brightly coloured wrapping paper.

"Dey me?" Dean was bouncing with excitement.

"Of course they're for you, you big silly," Sam teased him gently, holding the little boy on his knee. Bobby knelt on the floor in-front of the two brothers, and handed Dean the first one.

They both watched Dean rip open the paper and the box, revealing a teddy dressed as a fireman. "YAY!" Dean exclaimed, holding the bear up to show Sam. "It fi'man."

"Open the next one." Bobby gently took the fireman bear, and exchanged him for another present.

Sam helped his brother take off the paper to reveal a little blue cap. "Oooh. Wook," squealed Dean excitedly, picking it up in both hands.

Bobby's smile widened when the little boy put the blue cap on his head to show his uncle Bobby. "Looks good, little man."

"Me's Unca Bee-bee."

Sam kissed his little brother on the cheek, and tightened his hold as he watched Dean open the remaining presents. Dean loved everything, which included three sets of clothes, a DVD of happy days-series three, a poster of Batman, and a CD collection of AC/DC.

They saved the best for last, and Bobby picked the carefully wrapped present, and placed it on Dean's knee. "This one's very special."

Dean ripped open the paper with Sam's help, and gasped when he saw the little brown leather jacket, which had taken Bobby ages to find. "Fonzie," he whispered, lifting the jacket out and holding it up to have a look. "Unca Bee-bee, on." The tiny Winchester threw the jacket at Bobby and stood up on Sam's knee.

"Whoa. Be careful," Sam told him, holding his brother by the waist to hold him steady so Bobby could dress Dean in the leather.

"Me's cool?" asked Dean when Bobby had finished clothing him in the jackets warmth.

"Very cool."

"AAAAAAYYYYY!" he said, holding his arms out like Fonzie, making Sam and Bobby laugh again.

When Bobby stood up, Dean's smile dropped and he looked up at his uncle with a wounded expression. "Unca Bee-bee, where go?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to get my camera to take some pictures," Bobby reassured the little boy, before leaving his boys to get the item he wanted.

"Aw, look at you," said Sam, tweaking Dean's nose and adjusting the little blue hat so he could see his beautiful green eyes.

"Hey, little man. Sit down, so I can take a picture of ya with Sam," Bobby told him, coming back into the room with the small device.

Dean sat back on Sam's knee and snuggled to his chest as they posed for some pictures together, both with big smiles on their faces.

Later, Sam and Bobby planned to take Dean out to a petting Zoo, with horses, and cows and other animals on the outside, and rabbits, dogs, cats and various others on the inside.

Together, they were going to make sure Dean had the best day ever.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	8. Dean's birthday part 2

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Dean's birthday part 2**

After Bobby and Sam told Dean that they were taking him out somewhere special later, he kept getting excited, even though he had no idea where they were going. Every time he asked one of them, they always told him it was a secret.

When it was finally time to go to the petting zoo, Sam walked into the hallway to get their jackets. "Come on, kiddo. Get your jacket on, it's time to go."

"Kay Sammy," said Dean, smiling at his big brother, who helped him put his new leather jacket on. It had been hell trying to get him to take it off so he could get dressed that morning. If Dean had his own way, he would have gone out in his pajamas.

"Go?" asked Dean, putting his new cap on his head.

"Yeah, kiddo. It's time to go."

"Where go?" he asked, his eyes going round and pleading.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait and see."

"Awww. Unca Bee-bee, where go?"

"It's a secret. I bet ya like it though," Bobby promised, locking the front door. Dean was clinging onto his hand, so he had no choice but to sit in the back with the birthday boy.

All the way there, Dean kept them entertained and had to tell Bobby everything he saw. "Unca Bee-bee, boo car. Oooh wook, doggy. Dey wed car unca Bee-bee."

* * *

When they exited the car, and Dean saw all of the animals, his eyes went huge and he had the biggest grin on his little face. "Sammy, Sammy. Cows. Dey cows Sammy," he told his brother, jumping up and down in excitement, pointing to the cattle. "See?"

"We can go see whichever animals you want to see," Sam told him, taking hold of the little boy's hand, Bobby was holding the other. "There are animals inside too."

As they neared the cows, Sam picked his little brother up, so he could see them better. "There we go."

"Hiya cow," Dean said, waving at the animal with the hand not wrapped around Sam's neck.

"Moooooo."

Dean bounced with excitement in Sam's arms. "Sammy Sammy, he talk. MOOOO!" he said, turning back to his new friend. "He Mr Moo."

"How do you know it's not a girl?"

"It mister. Hiya Mr Moo, me's De," Dean introduced himself, stroking the cow's head.

"Moooooo," replied the animal again, making Dean giggle happily.

"See? He Mr Moo. You's hungy, Mr Moo?" Dean turned to his big brother with a serious expression. "Sammy sghetti?"

Sam and Bobby burst out laughing. "You can't feed a cow spaghetti, you big silly. They don't eat people food," Sam told him when he managed to stop laughing. Only Dean could decide to spoon-feed a cow some spaghetti.

"I'll go get some food," Bobby told him, before leaving to get the cow some food. He came back a minute later with a handful of hay and grass. "Here ya go, little man. They can eat this."

"Fank you." Dean took some grass in both hands, and spent the next five minutes feeding his new friend.

When the grass and hay had been eaten, Sam tried to get him to go see something else. "Come on. Let's go see some others."

"No-oo," complained Dean, not wanting to leave his friend.

"Come on, kiddo. There are loads of animals to see."

Finally they were able to persuade Dean to part from his new friend after Bobby had taken a few pictures of Dean, Sam and 'Mr Moo'.

Next, they fed the pigs, where Dean made a new friend called Mr Oinky. Then the sheep, where he decided to call one of them 'Sammy the seep'.

"Horsie pees?" asked Dean, pointing to the big black horse as they walked passed the stable. The look on his face said he was in love.

"Of course we can," said Sam, carrying the birthday boy over to the stable so he could stroke the beautiful horse.

"Hiya horsie." Dean waved and giggled when the horse neighed back at him. "He Fonzie," he told his brother and uncle as he ran his little hand down the animals neck.

"Are you saying Fonzie talks like a horse?"

"No-oo. 'Aaaayyyy', he 'ike dat. Hiya Fonzie, me's De."

Sam couldn't help but kiss his little brother's cheek, he was so adorable and had to introduce himself to every animal he saw.

"Do ya want to go inside yet, little man?"

Dean looked around to see if he wanted to see any of the others animals before going inside. "Dem," he said, pointing over to the goats, even though he was scared of them when they were feeding the sheep.

Bobby went to get Dean some food to feed them, and had to remind him to be careful and hold his hand flat. Dean was still nervous putting his hand near the goat he was closest to.

"It's okay, kiddo. He wont hurt you. If he does, me and your Uncle Bee-bee will get him for you."

Dean nodded and held his hand flat, giggling when the goat's lips tickled his hand. "Tickwes," he laughed and stroked the small goat, which he called 'Gawy'.

It was time to go inside and see the other animals now. There were rabbits, cats, and dogs of every breed. The petting zoo also took care of unwanted animals, so they were all friendly and safe to be around.

They went to see the dogs and puppies first, and Dean fell in love with a little Labrador puppy. "Awww. He bootful," he said, bending over to pick up the little dog. "Keeps him?"

Bobby knelt in-front of the little boy. "No. Sorry, little man. They live here."

"He woves me. Pees," he begged, his huge green eyes filling with tears when the puppy licked his cheek.

Sam knelt beside Bobby, and stroked the freckled cheek. "You can't keep this one, kiddo. But I promise me and your Uncle Bobby will buy you one. We'll take you to get one in a few days, and you can pick any kind you want, okay?"

Dean sniffled, but nodded his head, looking down at the cute little puppy who was nuzzling against his chest and trying to lick his face off.

"Do you want to go see the cats and rabbits now?" Sam asked gently as Bobby lifted the puppy from Dean and put him back with the others. The poor kid was heartbroken and he burst into tears as soon as the little dog was back with the others. "Come here." When Sam held out his arms, Dean threw himself at his big brother and cried against his chest. "Hey, it's okay," Sam whispered, feeling guilty for upsetting the little boy on his birthday.

"W-W-Wabbits?" Dean managed through his sniffles, his breathing hitching and hiccuping as he tried to calm down.

Sam smiled, wiping the remaining tears away. "Sure, come on." He stood up with Dean in his arms, and carried him to see the rabbits.

"Hiya wabbits," said Dean, waving at the small balls of fluff. There were only a few of them out, but Dean managed to make himself a new friend when a big white rabbit with floppy ears hopped over to say hello. "Aw, Sammy. He Eeyore."

Sam looked at Dean's happy smile and couldn't help smiling back.

"Like the donkey from Winnie the pooh?" asked Bobby, joining them.

Sam looked over at him in surprise. "Since when do you watch Winnie the pooh?"

Bobby's cheeks turned slightly pink and he turned away from the younger man. "Dean watches it. I sometimes watch with him."

"He wabbit," Dean told them, frowning in confusion.

"We know it's a rabbit. Bobby was asking if you named him after the TV character."

Dean's smile came back. "Yeah. My's favit. He biiiiig ears," he told them, holding out his hands to show them how big his ears were, making them both smile.

"Dean, do ya want to feed Eeyore? They've got carrots and lettuce. Do ya want me to get him some?"

"Yeah, he cawwots," agreed Dean, nodding as he reached in to stroke the cute fluffy rabbit.

"I'll be back in a sec," said Bobby, leaving to get the carrot.

"Hiya Eeyore." Dean stroked the rabbits nose through the little holes in the cage. He yawned, and laid his head against his brother's shoulder. "Seepy," he said through another yawn.

Sam held his brother tighter in his arms, and kissed his nose. "Do you wanna go home and have a nap after you've fed your new friend? I'll buy you something from the gift shop too. It'll be like another present"

"'Kay, Sammy," Dean whispered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"There ya go, little man," said Bobby, kneeling beside them to give the carrot to Dean.

"We're going back after this. Dean's tired."

"I'm not surprised. He's had a big day."

When there was only a bit of the carrot left, Dean threw the remaining bit over for the rabbit. "Sop?"

"Yeah. Come on, kiddo." Sam and Bobby stood with him, each taking hold of his little hands as they took him to the gift shop.

In the small shop, there was only one thing Dean wanted. As soon as he saw the dog teddy, he ran over and picked him up. "Dis, Sammy."

"Okay then. Let's pay for him, then go home."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	9. Zeppelin Winchester

**CHAPTER NINE**

**This chapter is for Impalalover who wanted a bit of hurt!Dean. **

**The Winchesters get a new family member.  
**

Dean was making his way down the stairs the next morning, clinging to the banister like Sam had told him.

"SpunBob Scarepants, SpunBob Scarepants," sang the tiny Winchester happily, before giggling to himself. "He funny." Dean didn't see the shoe on the fourth step from the bottom and tripped over it. "Spun- AHH!" The little boy fell down the remaining steps, landing in a heap at the bottom where he immediately started screaming and crying in pain and calling for his big brother.

Sam was in the kitchen making breakfast, and as soon as he heard the thuds and then Dean's screams, he dropped the plate he was holding, and ran to the hallway where the heartbreaking cries were coming from.

"Oh my god," he gasped when he saw his brother laying face down at the bottom of the stairs, crying his eyes out. "Hey. I got you," soothed Sam, kneeling beside him, turning the little boy over gently, before lifting him into his arms.

Tears were streaming down Dean's freckled cheeks as he cried through his sobs. "S-SAMMY! OWIE SAMMY!"

"It's okay, I'm here." Sam stroked the blond hair off his forehead trying to soothe him, and swore to himself when he noticed the big red mark in the middle. "Dammit," he whispered, stroking the little red blotchy face.

"DEAN!" yelled Bobby, rushing down the stairs towards his two boys. "What happened?"

"He fell down the stairs," replied Sam, standing up with Dean cradled in the crook of one arm to carry him over to the couch.

Dean was clinging onto Sam's shirt with both of his tiny fists, and wouldn't let his brother check for any other injuries.

"Come on, kiddo. Let me see."

After several seconds, Dean finally released his grip, and allowed Sam to see his face. "Me's felled," he cried, sobbing his little heart out.

"It's alright," Sam soothed, running his fingers through the soft hair and down his cheek.

Bobby came in from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea-towel, and knelt in-front of the two brothers, and held the little hand in both of his while Sam held the peas to the red bump. "Hey it's okay, little man. Will ya let us have a look at ya? We need to see where else yer hurt."

Dean nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve. "'K-K-Kay."

"There's my brave boy,"

"Dean, I'm going to run my hands over your body, okay? I need you to tell me if anywhere hurts, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," whispered Dean, through more tears.

Sam gently ran his hands over Dean's chest, keeping a close eye on Dean's face for any sign of discomfort, while Bobby ran his hands over his back.

Thankfully nothing seemed to be injured, and both men let out sighs of relief when no injuries were found on any other part of his body apart from the bump on his head.

"Gotted owie, Sammy," Dean whimpered, rubbing his forehead.

"I know," Sam whispered, stroking his brothers hair. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Dean shook his head. "No," he whispered, snuggling closer to his big brothers chest.

Sam smiled, and lowered his head to kiss Dean's little nose as he continued holding the peas to his injured forehead.

* * *

Later, Sam was sitting on the couch with Dean cradled in the crook of his arm. A blanket was draped over the two of them as they watched TV together.

"How's your head, kiddo?" he asked, leaning over to kiss the injured area.

"Hurt. Ice ceem?" Dean asked, looking up at him with a hopeful expression. "Make better."

"Oh, will it? Well I guess I'd better get you some then." Sam stood with Dean, then carefully laid his little brother back on the couch. "I'll be back in a minute with your ice cream."

Sam filled half a bowl with Dean's chocolate ice cream, and was just putting the tub away when Bobby came in through the back door. "Is the little man awake?" he asked, pouring some water into a bowl, which he placed on the floor.

Sam watched him, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Yeah. What are you doing?"

Bobby winked at him. "I've got a surprise for him. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just have to get something out of my car," he said mysteriously, before walking back out.

"Okay then," he said to himself, walking back to the living room. "Here you go." Sam placed the bowl on the table, before lifting Dean into his arms again and sitting back down with him cradled to his chest.

Sam had fed Dean three spoonfuls, when Bobby came into the room, holding a tiny German shepherd puppy. "Hey little man. I've got someone who wants to meet ya." He knelt in-front of the couch, smiling when Dean gasped in shock and his eyes went huge.

"Awwww. Sammy wook," whispered Dean, pointing at the tiny dog. "Me?"

Sam put the ice cream to the side, so he could sit Dean up properly against him.

"Of course he is, I got him from a friend of mine. He's the same guy I got my Rumsfeld from. He breeds all kinds of dogs. Do ya like him?"

"He bootful. Me?" Dean asked, holding his arms out.

"Of course ya can, I bought him for ya. Be careful, he's only six weeks old," Bobby told him, carefully placing the little dog in the little boy's arms. He had to remind himself later to put his books and hunting stuff in the panic room, so the two little ones didn't hurt themselves.

"Hiya. Me's De." Dean kissed the little dog on the top of his head, and started giggling when the puppy licked him back. "Awww. He woves me."

Sam stroked the little dogs head and scratched behind his fluffy ear. "Hey, little guy."

The puppy looked curiously up at the man holding his new owner, his little head tilted slightly. "Dis Sammy. Fuwwy mister Unca Bee-bee."

Sam smiled at the happy expression on Dean's face. At least this time they didn't have to break the poor boys heart and take him away from him. "What are you going to call him?"

"Dunno. Zeppin? Woves dem. Hiya Zeppin," said Dean, giggling again when the puppy licked his nose.

"I guess he likes that name."

The family of three had become a family of four, with the addition of Zeppelin Winchester.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	10. Zeppelin's 1st night

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Zeppelin's first night with the Winchesters.**

"Dean, I'm not sharing a bed with a dog."

"Pees Sammy," begged Dean, standing in-front of him with Zeppelin in his arms.

"No. Dean, there is a bed for the puppy on the floor, he can sleep there." They had originally put the dog bed in the kitchen, but the little boy didn't want his new dog to be on his own in the kitchen all night.

Dean knelt down on the floor, still holding the little dog. "Seeps Zeppin bed den," he said, before laying Zeppelin in the dog bed, and crawling in after him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, you can't sleep in there," he said, but Dean wasn't listening, instead he placed his blanket over the puppy, and laid next to him. "Come on, kiddo. It's too small, you can't sleep in here all night."

Dean sat up, and lifted Zeppelin up into his arms again. "Zeppin bed awell?"

Sam knew he was outnumbered. Both the little boy and his dog were giving him the puppy dog eyes. They both looked so alike at that moment, Sam would have sworn they were related.

"Oh, alright then." Sam knew it was worth it to see the huge grin on the little boy's face. "But if he wets the bed, he's back in his own bed."

'Kay. Me's bed," he said, holding his new dog out, so Sam could hold him. Dean climbed up onto the big bed using his little box, and slid under the covers.

"There you go," said Sam, handing Zeppelin back over to his little brother.

"Fank you, Sammy." Dean frowned and rubbed his bruised forehead. "Head hurt."

Sam climbed into bed, and gently ran his fingers over the bruised lump in the middle of Dean's forehead, before giving kisses. "All better kisses make everything better."

"Fank you," mumbled Dean sleepily with a yawn.

Sam jumped in surprise when he felt something wet against his neck, and looked down to see it was only Zeppelin licking him.

Dean giggled. "Zeppin awell."

"You're both welcome. Now get to sleep."

Dean turned so he was facing away from Sam, still holding Zeppelin in his arms like his new favourite teddy bear. "Not skis him, Sammy," he whispered, snuggling back against Sam's warm chest.

"Goodnight Dean," whispered Sam, laying a kiss to the top of the blond head.

"Night, Sammy. Forgetted Zeppin."

"Night Zeppelin," Sam whispered, turning out the light.

**-Next morning-**

When Sam woke up the next morning, he noticed the bed was empty. Worried, he sat up and looked around the bedroom, and his heart melted when he looked down and saw Dean laying in the dog bed asleep, with his thumb in his mouth, and Zeppelin in his arms.

In the middle of the night the little dog wet the bed, so Sam had to put him back in his own bed. Sam removed the covers, and climbed out of bed, before crouching down and gently shaking the little boy's shoulder. "Dean, come on sleepyhead. Wake up."

Zeppelin was the first to open his eyes, looking first at Sam, then at his new best friend.

"Morning Zeppelin," said Sam, stroking the puppy's fluffy black and golden head. "Dean, come on." He laughed when the puppy started licking Dean's face, causing the tiny freckled nose to scrunch up adorably.

"Not baff," mumbled Dean, still asleep.

Sam laughed again, shaking his head. "Right, there's only one thing left to do," he told Zeppelin, tickling his brother.

Zeppelin immediately sat up and started yapping, going for Sam's hand. The little dog was already protective of Dean, making Sam smile, even as he tried to calm the puppy down.

Dean finally awoke at hearing his dog. He shot up, eyes darting around the room, until they landed on Sam. "Sammy, what doing?"

Zeppelin seemed to calm down when he saw his owner was okay. He forgot about Sam, and went over to Dean.

"Hiya Zeppin," said Dean happily, giggling when the little dog started licking his whole face, his tail wagging in excitement.

"So you finally decided to wake up then?"

"Yeah. Zeppin gotted me wake."

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Well at least someone could.' At least he knew Dean was going to be okay with the little dog around. He was someone for Dean to play with, but he was also someone who would protect him if either him or Bobby weren't around. That went a long way in Sam's books, he already considered the little dog part of their family.

"Right then, who wants breakfast?" he asked, and was answered by two excited little ones.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	11. Dean gets sick part 1

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**This chapter is for Pixie9696 who wanted a little sick/feverish!Dean. **

**Dean gets sick.**

It was early afternoon that Sam noticed Dean kept rubbing his ear. He was playing with Zeppelin in the living room, introducing him to his new teddies he had gotten for his birthday.

"Dis Metaca," he said, holding up the toy dog he had gotten from the petting zoo.

He was about to introduce him to Fred the fireman when Sam walked over. "Hey kiddo. Are you okay?"

Dean looked up from playing with a little smile. "Hiya Sammy. Zeppin see teddies."

"Are you okay?"

"Me's 'kay, Sammy. Pay awell?" Dean asked, holding up Metallica for Sam to play with.

Sam took the little dog and walked him over to his brother. "Hello Dean," he said in a squeaky voice, making Dean giggle.

"Hiya, Metaca. Me's Fwed fi'man," Dean said, holding his fireman teddy up.

Both brothers laughed when Zeppelin hit Sam's leg with his head. "It's alright, we haven't forgot about you," said Sam, picking up the little dog.

Zeppelin immediately started licking Sam's face. Dean got up and sat on Sam's knee to have a little hug with his brother and his dog, and as soon as he sat down, the little dog started licking Dean's face excitedly.

"Woves you Sammy, and woves you Zeppin," whispered Dean, laying his head against Sam's shoulder.

"We both love you," Sam told him, kissing the little boy's hair. "Don't forget me," came a squeaky voice as Metallica popped up and kissed Dean's nose.

Dean giggled and took the toy dog from his brother, giving him a little hug.

Sam frowned in concern when Dean started playing with his ear again. "Hey, kiddo. Let me have a look at your ear."

"'Kay." Dean put his hand down, and tilted his head so Sam could see it.

The older Winchester tilted Dean's head further to the side, and looked closely, but he couldn't see anything wrong. If he knew how much pain Dean was going to be in, Sam would have taken him straight to the doctors before it could get started.

* * *

As they were getting ready for bed, Sam noticed Dean's cheeks were a little red. "Hey kiddo. Come here."

When Dean walked over, and seemed to trip over his own feet, Sam shot forward, and caught him. Putting his hand against Dean's cheek, Sam noticed he was a little warm. "How are you feeling? You're a bit warm." Sam's worry increased when the little boy didn't answer, he just laid his head against Sam's neck, and hid his face. "BOBBY!"

Bobby ran down the hallway at hearing the screams, and burst into the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"I think he's sick," Sam said, rubbing his hand up and down Dean's back.

"Dean? Come on, little man. It's okay. Let us have a look at ya," said Bobby, smiling when Dean looked up. Bobby placed his hand on Dean's flushed cheeks, frowning worriedly when he felt the heat. "I think yer right, Sam. Lay him in bed. We'll have to keep a close eye on him. Hopefully he'll be better after he has some sleep."

Sam nodded, and laid the little boy in the middle of the bed, covering him up with a light blanket.

Bobby left the room, but came back a minute later with a glass of water. "Here, that's for Dean. Shout if he gets any worse. I'll take Zeppelin in with me tonight." He sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his fingers gently through the soft hair. "Hey, little man. I'll be down the hall, okay? If ya need me, ask Sam to shout me." He gave the tiny Winchester a kiss on the forehead, and stood from the bed. On the way out, Bobby picked up Zeppelin and left the room.

When they were alone, Sam climbed into bed beside his brother, and pulled him into his arms. "Get some sleep."

"'Kay, Sammy," mumbled Dean against him, already half asleep.

Sam kissed his little brothers hair, before reaching over and turning out the light.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Dean woke up crying and screaming in pain.

Still almost asleep, it took Sam a few moments to turn on the light. Looking down, he saw Dean's cheeks were bright red, and he was rubbing his ear again. He was about to call for Bobby, when the man himself came running in the bedroom.

"He's burning up," said Sam worriedly, gently stroking his brother's cheek and rocking him gently in his arms to comfort him.

Bobby nodded, and ran back out, but he came back a minute later with a bowl of water and a cloth. "How's he doing?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam didn't answer, he just continued rocking the sick little boy.

"Hey little man. Shh, it's okay," Bobby soothed, wiping the wet cloth over Dean's face to cool him down. His worry increased when he noticed Dean was shivering.

Sam smiled slightly when he saw Dean leaning into Bobby's hand. "Hey, We're going to make ya better, okay?"

"I bet that feels nice," said Sam, looking down at Dean.

Glazed, tearful green eyes looked back up at him. "S'my," he mumbled, raising his little hand. Sam smiled, and gently took hold of his brother's hand. "Zep'n?"

"It's okay, little man. Zeppelin's in my room because yer sick. I'll bring him back when yer better, okay?"

Dean didn't seem to hear him, and continued looking around the room. "Whoa. What are you doing?" asked Sam in surprise when Dean suddenly sat up.

"Zep'n," mumbled Dean, tears filling his eyes.

"Dean, lay down. We have to get you better first."

"Hurt," Dean cried, his hand going back up to his ear.

Sam took the little hand in his own, kissing his brother's fingers. "Don't play with it. You'll make it worse. Is it the ear you kept rubbing earlier?" he asked, gently moving Dean's head slightly so he could have a look. He wasn't sure, but he thought the inside looked a bit swollen. "I think he might have an ear infection or something."

Bobby nodded and continued to cool the little boy down. "We'll take him to the doctors tomorrow," he said when Dean started crying again.

"I think I might try walking around with him for a bit. Dad said that used to work with me when I was sick and couldn't sleep." Sam stood from the bed with Dean in his arms and started rocking him gently as he walked around the bedroom.

After walking from one side of the room to the other six times, the little boy seemed to calm down, but he was still in pain. He was almost asleep again when Sam laid him back down. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going back to sleep tonight. He might need us," said Sam, taking the cloth from Bobby.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	12. Dean gets sick part 2

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Sam and Bobby take Dean to see a Doctor. **

It had been a long night, neither Sam or Bobby had got any sleep since Dean woke up at two that morning. The little boy kept waking up crying in pain, and calling for his brother.

Just after 9 0'clock, Sam and Bobby were getting ready to take him to the doctors. The little boy was still a little warm, but not as hot as he had been for most of the night, and he was still in pain. They decided to keep Dean in his pajamas, and wrap a blanket around him.

"Come on, kiddo." Sam scooped Dean into his arms, and carried him downstairs. He laid him on the couch while he put on his shoes and coat.

"Hey little man," said Bobby, kneeling beside the couch, stroking Dean's hair.

"Come?" asked Dean, looking hopeful.

"I can't, I have to watch Zeppelin," Bobby explained, feeling guilty when the little boy's eyes filled with tears.

"Pees come," sobbed Dean, holding onto Bobby's arm. "Want Unca B-Bee-bee."

"Shh. Hey it's okay. I'll tell ya what, I'll put Zeppelin in the kitchen, okay? And I'll come with ya." Bobby thought it was worth a wrecked kitchen just to see the little smile on Dean's pale face.

"Metaca?" whispered Dean, looking around. Since he couldn't take his real dog, he wanted to take his toy dog.

"Sam, do ya know where Metallica is?" Bobby asked Sam when he came back into the room.

"Yeah, he was in the bedroom. I'll go get him," answered Sam, turning back around, and heading upstairs.

"Hurt," cried Dean, rubbing his ear again.

"Hey, don't do that," said Bobby, gently holding Dean's hand. "I know it's sore, little man. We're taking ya to make it better, okay?" Dean started crying again, so Bobby sat on the edge of the couch, and pulled the little boy into his arms. "Shh, yer going to be aright soon. I promise."

"How is he?" asked Sam, coming back into the room. He frowned in concern when he saw his little brother crying in Bobby's arms.

"He's still in a lot of pain, Sam. Are ya ready? I need ya to take him while I put Zeppelin in the kitchen. I'm coming too." Bobby stood up with Dean, and carried him over to Sam.

"Noooo," cried Dean, arms outstretched reaching for Bobby.

"Shh. It's okay kiddo. He's just putting Zeppelin away, he's coming with us. Look who I've got." Sam brought up his other hand to show Dean his teddy. "Oh look, it's Metallica." He smiled when he tickled the little boy's nose with the little dog, causing Dean to smile slightly, and hide his face.

"I'm ready," said Bobby, coming back in from the kitchen. "Who do ya want to sit with in the car little man?"

"Sammy," mumbled Dean against Sam's shirt.

"Alright then. Let's go, Sam."

When they got outside, Bobby opened the back door for Sam. "Thanks Bobby," said Sam gratefully, sliding into the seat with his brother.

* * *

Bobby and Sam sat with Dean in an almost empty waiting room. They were only waiting five minutes when the doctor called Dean's name.

"Come on kiddo, that's you." Sam stood with Dean and walked into the room, Bobby following behind.

"What do we have here?" asked the male Doctor, smiling at the sick little boy.

"It's my little brother. I think he might have a bad ear infection. He's been up most of the night crying, and he's been rubbing his right ear a lot," explained Sam, watching Dean walk Metallica up his arm.

"Okay. Hey there little guy," said the Doctor, moving his chair closer to his patient. "My name's Dr Ross. I need to have a look at you, will you let me do that?"

Sam smiled when Dean looked shyly up at the Doctor. "Me's De, Dis Metaca," he whispered, holding up his dog, making the Doctor smile.

"Nice to meet you Dean and... Me-Metallica?" The doctor looked at Sam, who nodded. "I'm Dr Ross, but you can call me Michael, okay?"

Dean looked up at Sam. "He Mikew," he told his big brother, making all the grown-ups smile.

"Your brother told me you weren't feeling well. Can I have a look at your ear?"

"It hurt," said the little boy, moving his hand up to his ear again.

Michael caught Dean's hand in his before he could reach his ear. "I know, can I have a look at it? I promise I won't hurt you." He smiled when Dean nodded, still snuggled up to Sam's chest. "Okay then." Michael rolled back to his desk and took the Otoscope, then rolled back to his patient.

Dean was staring at the instrument with wide eyes.

"It's okay, kiddo. The doctor's not going to hurt you. He needs to have a look in your ear. It won't hurt, I promise," Sam reassured his scared brother.

Michael smiled at Dean. "Can you tilt your head a little for me, Dean?" Dean nodded, and did as the Doctor asked. "Well, it does look red and swollen. It looks like your brother was right, you have an ear infection. But I have medicine that will make you all better in just a few days." He rolled back to his desk to write out a prescription, then handed the piece of paper to Sam. "If it doesn't clear up in a week bring him back, but that should do the job."

"Thanks doc," said Bobby gratefully.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. Bye Dean," said Michael, waving at his little patient.

Dean waved shyly back, his little shoulders scrunched up adorably. "Bye bye, Mikew."

On the way back, Bobby was the one who went to the pharmacy to get the medicine that would make his little man better. This time in the car, Dean started crying again, causing Bobby to pull over so they could give the little boy some of the medicine, which hopefully would relieve him of his pain.

* * *

As soon as they entered the house, Sam carried Dean over to the couch, and sat back with him cradled in the crook of one arm.

Bobby went to see if Zeppelin had demolished his kitchen, and was surprised to see the little dog laying in-front of the door, and his kitchen the way he left it. When Bobby stepped foot in the kitchen, Zeppelin jumped up at him. "Hey, calm down," he said, picking up the little dog. "I guess ya want to see Dean?" He smiled when Zeppelin started wagging his tail and yapping in excitement. "I'll take that as a yeah."

Bobby walked into the living room, where Sam was still cradling his little brother, and stroking his face. "I got someone here who wants to see ya."

Dean smiled and sat up slightly with Sam's help when he saw Bobby holding Zeppelin in his arms. "Zeppin."

"Be careful," said Bobby, gently placing the little dog in Dean's arms. He wasn't sure if he was talking to Dean or Zeppelin.

As soon as Zeppelin was with Dean, the little dog immediately began licking the boy's face, making Dean giggle for the first time since yesterday. After the initial excitement had died down, Zeppelin laid down on Dean's chest, licking his face every so often, it was as if he knew his friend was sick and he had to be careful.

By the end of the day Dean already seemed a little bit better, but it was three days before he was fully recovered.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	13. Dean the mechanic & bathtime

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Dean helps Bobby with a car. Later it's bath time.**

The day after Dean had recovered from his ear infection, Bobby was out in the yard fixing a car. He had been out for half an hour when he heard a noise behind him, and turned around to see it was Dean and Zeppelin.

"Hey, little man. Does Sam know yer out here?" he asked, reaching for his cloth to wipe his oil-covered hands.

"Yeah. He say go Unca Bee-bee," answered Dean, leading the little dog over to his uncle.

Bobby had bought Zeppelin a collar and lead the day before, so he could go for walks. The collar had a tag on it, which Bobby had carved a devil's trap into, so the dog didn't get possessed by anything, and end up hurting Dean.

"What doing?" asked Dean, walking over to Bobby.

"I'm trying to fix this car, little man."

Dean stood up on his tiptoes to see the engine. "Why?"

"Because I'm a mechanic, it's what I do," Bobby told him, picking Dean up so he could see properly.

"Ooooh. Me one awell?" asked Dean, looking at Bobby, then back at the car. "Unca Bee-bee, what mecnic?"

Bobby chuckled, shaking his head. "It's someone who helps make cars better when they stop working," he explained, straightening the little boy's hat.

"'Ike Docor?"

"Yeah, I guess it is like being a Doctor." Bobby tweaked Dean's nose, making him giggle. "Do ya want to help?"

"Yeah," said Dean, bouncing in Bobby's arms.

"Okay. This thing here, that's the engine. If a car doesn't have one of them, it won't work." Dean nodded, a serious expression on his little face as he listened to his uncle Bobby. "This here is the carburetor..."

* * *

The auto shop went on until Sam shouted them in for dinner, so Bobby started lowering the hood of the car. "Come on little man, watch yer fingers. OW! Dammit," he yelled when he cut his thumb on something sharp.

"UNCA BEE-BEE!" shouted Dean in panic.

"Hey, it's okay. It's only a little cut. Look," Bobby tried to reassure the little boy, whose eyes were filled with tears.

Dean grabbed hold of Bobby's hand to see the little cut on his thumb. "It's okay, see?"

"Bad car," Dean said, hitting the hood, making Bobby smile. "Telled him off, Unca Bee-bee."

"Thanks little man. Come on, let's go in for dinner." Bobby let Dean down, so he could walk his dog back inside.

"Beat you," said Dean, running in-front of Bobby. When the little boy reached the steps, he turned around and started jumping. "YAY! ME'S WINNED!"

Bobby couldn't help laughing. "Just get inside, ya little freak."

Dean giggled, then turned around and went through the open back door. "Hiya Sammy," he said when he saw his brother putting out their dinner on the table.

"Hey kiddo. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Unca Bee-bee showed car. Den car eated him."

"What?" asked Sam, looking at Bobby with raised eyebrows.

Bobby smiled, shaking his head. "He's exaggerating. I cut my thumb while I closed the hood."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's only a little one. I'll wash it, then I'll join ya," he told him, walking over to the sink.

Dean and Sam were already seated when Bobby finished cleaning his thumb. "Hey little man, do ya want to help me tomorrow? I could use some help."

"Hep mowwow?" Dean asked his brother, his eyes going big and round.

"Sure, why not. You have to be good though."

"Me's good."

Bobby looked at Sam. "He was great today. I told him all the names of things that make a car. He seemed to enjoy it, didn't ya little man?"

"Yeah, woads and woads," replied Dean, putting his hand under the table again.

"We can see what you're doing, Dean. Stop giving your food to Zeppelin," Sam told him, pointing his fork at his brother.

"Me's not do noffing. Wook." Dean raised both hands out to show them they were empty.

"That's because you gave it to Zeppelin. You've been feeding him for the last five minutes."

Dean turned to Bobby, and gave his most innocent expression. "Me's not do noffing. Say him, Unca Bee-bee."

"Don't bring me into this."

"Big meanie," the little boy pouted, making Bobby and Sam laugh.

The rest of dinnertime was spent in silence. Dean continued to feed Zeppelin his food, Bobby and Sam pretended not to notice.

* * *

"Come on Dean. It's time for your bath."

"YAY!" came a voice from the bedroom, before the little boy came running into the bathroom in his little boxers. He looked into the bath, and clapped excitedly as Sam took his boxers off for him. "Ooooh boobles."

"Dean, it's bubbles not boobles," Sam told him with a fond smile as he finished getting his brother undressed.

_SPLASH!_

Sam was soaked as Dean climbed in and splashed into the bubbles. "You know I'm not getting a bath, don't you?"

Dean giggled; he loved getting a bath, he just hated getting out.

"Before you start playing, I need to wash your face and hair," Sam told him, wetting Dean's blue face cloth, before gently running the cloth over his exposed skin. After giving him a wash, Sam grabbed the small plastic cup, and used his free hand to cover Dean's eyes as he poured the water over his head so he could wash his hair.

As the water poured over him, Dean kept his eyes tightly closed and sat still so none of the shampoo or water could go into his eyes.

"Okay, kiddo. It's done." Sam wiped Dean's forehead to make sure there was no remaining shampoo that could get in his eyes. "Oooh look, the stars have come out," he said, wiping the cloth across Dean's nose and cheeks, revealing his freckles. "I'm going to get your fre-eckles," he sang, before kissing them, making Dean giggle.

"No. Dey my's feckwes." Dean giggled, putting one of his hands over his face, hiding his freckles from his brother as he used the other hand to splash water over Sam.

"I'm going to get you back for that," warned Sam, splashing Dean back.

Dean was giggling as he retaliated and splashed his brother by slapping his hand down into the water, making it splash everywhere. It wasn't long before the floor was drenched from the water fight.

Neither of them heard Bobby enter the bathroom until he cleared his throat, making both brothers jump, and spin around. "Do ya mind? This isn't a swimming pool. Now who did this?" he asked, looking at his flooded bathroom.

"Not me," said the two brothers in unison, both wearing identical 'innocent' expressions.

Bobby rolled his eyes, struggling not to smile at the two. "Who did then?"

Both brothers looked at each other, then back at Bobby. "Zeppin?" suggested Dean, making Sam laugh.

"Nice try, but Zeppelin's with me."

"Erm... It jump."

"It jumped?" asked Bobby, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. We's sit, wight? Water up 'ike dis..." Dean raised his arm out of the water. "SPASS! In't it, Sammy?" he asked his brother, but Sam was no help; he was sitting there, laughing his head off.

"Riiiight. Well I want this bathroom dry before ya come out. I'll leave the mop and bucket outside the door, okay Sam?"

Sam was still laughing, but he managed to nod his head. Dean covered his mouth, and started his giggling again.

"Idjits," Bobby said smiling, before turning around and heading to the kitchen to get the mop.

As soon as Bobby left, Sam turned to Dean with raised eyebrows. "It jumped?"

Dean nodded, still grinning. "Yeah. 'Ike water... Dey woads water and sand."

"You're not getting a bath in the middle of the sea, are you? By the way they're called waves."

"'Ike dis?" asked a confused Dean, waving his hand.

Sam smiled, and took hold of his brother's hand. "No. It's like a big wave of water."

"Sam, mop and bucket's outside the door," came Bobby's voice outside the bathroom.

That was all it took for the brothers to start laughing again.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	14. Dean, Sam & Zeppelin play ball

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Dean, Sam and Zeppelin play ball.**

A few days later, Dean was playing in Bobby's yard with Zeppelin and Metallica. Bobby and Sam took turns keeping an eye on him to make sure he was okay, even though they trusted Zeppelin to bark if anything happened.

"You's good doggy," said Dean, stroking the little dog. He giggled when Zeppelin got up, and started running around in circles, trying to chase his tail, but he went too fast, got dizzy and fell over.

"Oh no. Zeppin. You's 'kay?" he asked worriedly, before picking up his dog and running into the house. "SAMMY! SAMMY!"

"What's wrong?" asked Sam, running over to Dean when the little boy came flying through the back door, crying out his name.

"Zeppin felled. See hurted," begged Dean, handing Zeppelin to his big brother to make him better.

Sam knelt in-front of Dean, and took Zeppelin from his upset brother. Cradling the little puppy gently, he started running his hand over the dog's fur, checking for any injuries, but thankfully he didn't find any. "It's okay. I don't think he's hurt," he told his brother, laughing when Zeppelin licked his nose. "See? He's fine." Sam looked down at Dean, and his heart broke slightly when he saw tears falling down his cheeks. "Hey, come here."

Dean threw himself at Sam, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Shh. There's no need to be upset, kiddo. Zeppelin's fine," soothed Sam, kissing his brother's hair. He laughed again when Zeppelin joined in and started licking Dean's face to cheer up his best friend.

"Is everything okay?" asked Bobby, coming into the kitchen to see his family huddled on the floor.

"Yeah. Dean got upset because Zeppelin fell over."

Bobby walked over and knelt beside Dean, putting his hand on the little shoulder. "Hey little man."

"Zeppin felled," whispered Dean sadly, stroking the little dog.

"I know, little man. But he's okay, look he's not hurt," Bobby told him, stroking the little dog too. "Hey, I bought a ball for ya yesterday. Why don't ya go play ball with Sam and Zeppelin, huh?"

Dean sniffled, and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "We's pay, Sammy?"

"Of course we can. Bobby can watch with Metallica. Is he still outside?"

Dean nodded, and stood up. "Come Sammy," he called over his shoulder, heading back out with Zeppelin behind him.

Since Dean liked to play in the back, Bobby had to make sure there was nothing that could hurt him. So a week before, he and Sam had spent a few hours clearing the back yard up, so there was a whole yard for Dean to play in.

"I'm coming kiddo," said Sam, before turning to Bobby. "Are you getting the ball, or should I?"

"I'll get it. Just go out to Dean before he starts yelling for ya."

"SAMMY!" screamed Dean, making them both laugh.

"Speak of the devil. I'll be out in a sec, Sam."

"Okay. I'm coming, keep your hair on," Sam said, walking towards his brother, who was making a pile of stones. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Me's make fingy. You's dere, Sammy." Dean handed his brother a handful of stones so he could make the other side of the goal.

"Okay then. Make sure Zeppelin doesn't eat any." Sam headed to the other side to make the goal complete.

"Hey, are ya ready?" asked Bobby, coming out with the ball, which he threw to Sam.

"Yeah, we're just building the goal. Have you finished, Dean?"

Dean nodded, and stood up to join his brother. "Oooh, Batman!" he exclaimed when he saw the ball Bobby had bought him.

"Yeah, I thought ya'd like it. Right... Me and Metallica will be over here on the bench, cheering for ya." Bobby picked up the toy dog and went to sit on the old couch he and Sam had brought out when they sorted the yard out.

"Are you ready, Dean?" asked Sam, putting down the ball.

"YEAH!" yelled Dean in excitement. "Zeppin wiv me. We's 'ittle."

"Okay then," agreed Sam, kicking the ball to his brother.

Dean immediately turned around, and headed for the goal.

"Go on, little man," called Bobby from his seat.

"I'm coming for you," Sam warned, before going after his brother, who was getting close to the goal.

"YAY! Me's gotted one," Dean announced, jumping up and down when the ball rolled past the stones.

Sam and Bobby laughed when Zeppelin started running around his team-mate in celebration. "Well done, kiddo. You scored a goal," praised Sam, ruffling his little brother's hair, which was almost as long as his.

"Good job, little man," cheered Bobby, clapping.

"It's my go now," said Sam, kicking the ball away from the goal again. Dean ran forward, and tried to get the ball, but his brother was too quick for him, and dodged to the side, taking the ball with him. "He shoots, he scores," cheered Sam, running around his laughing brother twice, with his arms in the air.

"BOOO!" called Bobby, from his seat.

Sam laughed. "Right, that means Metallica's going to cheer for me then, since you're cheering for Dean."

Dean pointed a finger at his toy dog. "You's Sammy. Me telled him, Sammy."

"Thanks kiddo."

Dean smiled, then went after the ball again. He kicked it so it was in-front of the goal and gave one last big kick to send it all the way to the stones. Sam ran and tried to get in-front of Dean, but the ball managed to roll past him into the goal.

"YAY!" Bobby and Sam couldn't help laughing when Dean started dancing. "Gotted more dan you," he sang, still dancing.

"Well done, little man," cheered Bobby. Sam went over, and lifted his brother, swinging him around in a circle, making him giggle.

Sam swung his brother around twice, then put him down. It was his turn, but this time Zeppelin went after the ball. "Awww, Sammy. See Zeppin," said Dean, pointing at his team-mate, who was nudging the ball towards the goal with his nose.

"Aw." Sam couldn't take the ball from the little dog, the sight of him nudging the ball was just too cute.

"GO ZEPPIN!" yelled Dean, jumping up and down in excitement. They all watched as the little dog scored the third goal for his team. "WOOOOO!" cheered Dean, running over and lifting his dog into a big hug. "Good doggy."

"Who knew dogs could play soccer," said Sam, joining his brother.

"He cever," said Dean seriously, still hugging his team-mate.

Sam smiled, stroking Zeppelin's fluffy head. "Yeah, he is. Come on, kiddo." After hugging his brother, he stood up, and went after the ball again, kicking in the direction of the stones.

Dean ran after his brother as fast as his little legs would carry him, but Sam scored his second goal before he could get to him.

"Now, it's 3-2," said Sam, before running around his brother again.

"You's siwwy, Sammy."

"I'm what?" asked Sam, walking over trying to look threatening.

"Oh no," laughed Dean, running away from Sam.

"I'm going to get you for that," warned Sam, running after him.

Dean was laughing his head off as he ran from his brother, but he wasn't fast enough. "Got you." Sam grabbed his brother, and laid him gently on the floor. He curled his hand into a 'scary' shape, and started tickling him. "The tickle monster is here."

"No," laughed Dean, pushing his hands away and trying to escape. "Unca Bee-bee... get Sammy."

Bobby walked over, and knelt beside the brothers, but instead of helping Dean, he started tickling him too, making the little boy scream with laughter.

"Z-Z-Zeppin hep," Dean managed through his laughter, holding his hand out, but the little dog started licking his face as he joined in with the fun.

Sam stopped the tickling first, and lifted Dean into his arms. "Hey, would you like some ice cream to celebrate?"

"Yes Pees, Sammy," said Dean, putting his arms around his big brother's neck in a hug.

"Come on then." Sam stood up with Dean in the crook of one arm and headed back up to the house.

"Did ya have fun, little man?" Bobby asked, picking the ball up and joining them.

"Yeah. We's pay mowwow?"

"We'll see. I'm taking you for a haircut tomorrow," Sam told him, brushing Dean's hair away from his eyes again.

"'Kay Sammy. Me's winned. Me gotted two, and Zeppin one."

Sam smiled, and tweaked Dean's nose. "That's right. You and Zeppelin scored three, I got two. What ice cream do you want?"

"CHOCATE!" shouted Dean, making Bobby and Sam smile.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	15. Dean's haircut

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Dean gets a haircut**

"DEAN, COME ON! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Sam yelled from the living room as he grabbed the car keys and his wallet.

"Me's come," said Dean, coming in from the kitchen after giving Zeppelin a goodbye hug. "Why not Zeppin come?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and helped Dean get his leather jacket on. "Because he's a dog, Dean. They don't go to the hairdressers. Bobby, are you ready?"

"I'll be ready in two minutes. I'll meet ya in the car"

"Okay. Come on," said Sam, standing up and taking his brother's hand.

"Noooo. We's forgetted Unca Bee-bee," said Dean, trying to take his hand back.

"Uncle Bobby's going to meet us in the car," Sam told him, tightening his hold on the little hand, and leading him outside. "We haven't forgot about him, don't panic."

When they got to the car, Sam unlocked the back door, so Dean could climb into the back seat. "Move your leg, so I don't squish it," said Sam, before closing the door and walking around to the drivers side. After Sam sat down behind the wheel, Dean stood on the back seat, and put his arms over the front. "Hiya Sammy."

"Dean, sit down."

"Me dwive?"

"Not right now, no. You can when you're older, I'll teach you. The car will be yours when you're fifteen, that's when I learned to drive. I learned from the best."

Dean's eyes went huge when Sam told him the car would be his. "Me's Impa? Fank you, Sammy," he said, reaching over to give his brother a hug.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now sit down, your Uncle Bobby's here."

Dean sat down immediately, and started bouncing on the seat in excitement. "Unca Bee-bee, guess what," he said before Bobby even had a chance to sit down. "Sammy show me dwive."

Bobby looked at Sam in surprise as he buckled Dean in.

"When he's older, I'm going to teach him," Sam explained, starting the car.

"Oh, thank god," sighed Bobby in relief. "If ya teach him now, we'd have to keep an eye on all the cars to make sure this little man didn't steal one and go off joy riding or something."

Sam burst out laughing at the thought of a three year old stealing a car. Bobby joined in, and so did Dean, even though he didn't know what he was laughing at.

* * *

At the hairdressers, Dean became nervous while they were waiting for his turn. He was sat in the middle, so both Sam and Bobby wrapped their arms around his little shoulders.

"It's alright, little man," Bobby whispered, trying to calm the little boy down.

"Me's scared," Dean whispered back, watching all the other people getting their hair cut.

"There's no need to be, kiddo. I'll be right there with you."

When Dean's name was called, he whimpered and started clinging onto Sam's arm. "Give your hat to Bobby. He'll look after it for you," Sam told him, and waited until Dean did as he asked, before he stood, and led his brother over to the chair.

"Hi there. What's your name?" the young female hairdresser asked Dean, who hid behind his brother.

"His name is Dean. He's a little nervous, he's never had his hair cut before."

"Hey Dean, my name's Claire," the hairdresser introduced herself. "I'm just going to cut your hair. I promise I won't hurt you." Dean's head appeared from behind Sam, making Claire smile. "There you are, you're a little cutie, aren't you?"

"You awell," Dean whispered shyly, making Sam and Claire laugh.

"Aw, thank you sweetie. He's going to be a heart-breaker when he grows up."

"Yeah he is. Come on, let's get you in the chair." Sam lifted the little boy, and sat him down in the chair, before kneeling in-front of him, and taking his hand in both of his. "I'm going to be right here, okay?"

Dean took a shaky breath, and nodded. "'Kay, Sammy."

"That's my boy."

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw Claire pick up a pair of scissors and walk towards him. "Sammy, she gotted sharps."

"Hey, it's okay. Do you think I'd bring you here if someone was going to hurt you? Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm around," promised Sam, stroking his brother's hand.

Claire walked around, and knelt beside Sam. "It's okay. There's no need to be nervous, sweetie. These are my lucky scissors, I always use these. I won't hurt you. I have a little daughter, and she was scared the first time I cut her fringe, now she let's me cut it every time it gets too long."

"What her? Me's fee."

"She's four now, that's one year older than you, her name's Alexia."

Dean's green eyes lit up. "She pwetty?"

"Yeah she is. She's got blond hair like you, and she has blue eyes."

"Me's gween," Dean told her, pointing at his eyes.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Claire said, smiling. "Are you going to let me cut your hair now?"

Dean looked at Sam, who smiled reassuringly and nodded at him, squeezing his hand gently.

"Alright then." Claire stood up, and walked behind Dean with her lucky scissors. "Is he your son?" she asked Sam.

"He's my little brother. Do you... er... are you with anybody?" he asked, his cheeks going slightly pink.

"No, I'm single. Alexia's dad left a couple of years ago. How are you doing, Dean?"

"Kay. You 'ike my Sammy?" he asked innocently.

Sam and Claire blushed bright red. "Er... yeah he's alright," she said, not looking at Sam. "I'm almost finished with the back. How short do you want it, Sam?"

"Can you do it a little shorter?" Sam asked, still stroking the back of Dean's little hand soothingly.

"Of course. Do you want his fringe cutting too?"

"Yes please. It's too long, he can hardly see. Are you still okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, Caire not scawy."

"Aw, thanks. I'm going to come around and cut your fringe now okay?"

When Dean nodded, Sam moved a little to the side, so Claire could kneel in-front of Dean.

"Boo," said Dean when Claire knelt down.

"Oh, you scared me," she said, putting her hand on her chest, making Dean giggle. "I need you to close your eyes for me, okay?"

Dean nodded and did as Claire asked, scrunching his eyes closed tightly. "Me's gotted baby doggy... he Zeppin."

"That's nice, what kind of dog is he?"

"He puppy," Dean told her, his nose scrunching up as the falling hair tickled his face.

"He's a German shepherd."

"Yeah, Unca Bee-bee gotted him. He dere." Dean pointed over in the direction he thought the chairs and his uncle Bobby might be. "My's nose tickwes."

"I'm almost done, sweetie. Do you want me to put a bit of gel on, so it's spiky?"

"Yeah. Sammy?"

Sam squeezed Dean's hand gently. "Of course you can."

"Alright, I'm finished. You can open those beautiful eyes now."

Dean opened his eyes, and looked wide-eyed at his reflection. "My's hair go," he said, making Sam and Claire laugh.

"It's not gone, you big silly. It's just short," Sam told him, tweaking his nose.

"I'm going to get a bit of gel, then I'm going to put spikes in your hair okay?" Claire explained, before squeezing a drop of gel onto her fingers, and running them through his hair, making it stand up.

"Aw, don't you look handsome."

"Your brother's right, you look very handsome," said Claire, standing up to wash the stickiness from her hands.

Dean stood as-well, and ran over to Bobby, while Sam paid for the haircut.

"Hey, little man. Look at ya, looking all handsome," Bobby said lifting the little boy into his arms.

"Sammy say... and Caire." Dean pointed over to where Claire was standing with Sam, talking quietly and exchanging pieces of paper. "COME SAMMY!" he yelled over at his brother.

Sam looked over his shoulder, and smiled. "Keep your hair on. I'm coming." After saying goodbye to the young pretty hairdresser, Sam walked over, and lifted Dean from Bobby's arms and held him in his own.

"BYE BYE, CAIRE!" Dean yelled, waving over his brother's shoulder.

"Bye sweetie."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	16. Dean 'drives'

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Dean gets a new toy. Dean 'drives' the Impala.**

"Sammy, Me's up?" asked Dean sleepily after almost two hours of walking around the mall.

Sam stopped, and smiled down at his brother. "Yeah, sure you can kiddo. Bobby can you help him up on my shoulders?"

Bobby picked up the little boy by the waist, and carefully placed him on Sam's shoulders. "Have ya got him?"

Sam grabbed Dean's legs to hold him steady, and turned his head to look up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked his brother, who answered with a giggle. "I'll take that as a yeah."

"Me's giant, Sammy," said Dean, looking around with huge eyes. "Me's more big dan Unca Bee-bee."

"Yeah ya are. Hold onto Sam's hair, so ya don't fall."

Dean gripped his brother's hair with both hands, causing him to yelp in pain. "Hold onto my hair, not pull it out. I'll end up with two bald patches at each side of my head."

The little boy burst into giggles. "Dat funny, Sammy."

"Hey, little giant. Do you want to go in that toy store, and see if they have anything you like?"

"Yes pees, Sammy," said Dean bouncing up and down on Sam's shoulders.

"Dean, stop that. You're going to fall."

"Sowwy Sammy. Me hurt hair?"

"No, you're not hurting me," Sam told him, before turning to look at Bobby. "Keep an eye on him when we go into a store, I don't want to hurt his head."

"If I say 'down', bend down a little, okay?"

Sam nodded, and walked into the toy store, being careful Dean.

"Me's wight big," came a voice from above Sam. "ME'S GIANT!"

Sam closed his eyes, face going red with embarrassment when people turned to look at them. "Dean keep it down."

Dean nodded, even though his brother couldn't see him. "We's dere?" he asked, pointing to the car models.

"Sure," answered Sam, walking over to the car display, and picking up a black car.

"Oooh. Me's have baby Impa?"

"Okay, you can have it. Then we can go home, okay?" asked Sam, walking to the checkout where he decided to tell his brother what Claire had written on the paper she had given him. "Claire gave me her number. Will you be okay if I call her, so we can go out? Do you like her?" Sam wouldn't call her if Dean wasn't comfortable with it, or didn't like her.

"Yeah. She say me's cute."

"Yeah, you are," Sam agreed with a smile on his face.

Dean giggled, and hit Sam on the head playfully.

"I'll give her a call tomorrow," he said when it was his turn to pay. He put the toy car down on the counter, and reached for his wallet. "Just this please."

"Hi there," said the woman at the till, smiling up at Dean.

"Hiya, me's giant," said Dean, making her laugh.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Amanda."

"Dat my's car," Dean told her, pointing at the item as she placed it in a bag.

"Is it? Sweet isn't he?" said Amanda, handing the bag to Sam.

"Everyone says that," Sam laughed, putting his wallet away after paying the ten dollars for the car. "Say 'bye bye', Dean."

"Bye bye, De-Dean," waved the little boy with a grin on his face.

Sam and Bobby smiled at each other. It was the first time the little boy had said his name properly.

"Bye giant."

"Let's go, little man," said Bobby, taking hold of Dean's little hand.

* * *

That evening, Sam had an idea he thought Dean might like. He drove the car around to the back yard, which was huge now it was empty, before climbing out and walking into the house where Dean was playing with Bobby and his dog.

"Hey Dean. Come here, I have a surprise for you."

Dean's eyes widened and he dropped the new car he was playing with. "Me? What Sammy? Unca Bee-bee come?"

"Sure little man," answered Bobby, standing up with Zeppelin in his arms.

Sam waited until Dean came running over, before he took hold of his hand, and led him to the back door. "Why Impa?"

"That's part of the surprise," Sam told him, leading his brother to the front seat.

Dean frowned in confusion and tried to pull away. "Me's back, Sammy."

"I know you do. But just this once, you can go in the front." Sam picked him up, and slid in behind the wheel with his brother.

"Ooooh," said Dean, running his hands over the steering wheel with a delighted expression on his little face.

Bobby stood on the steps watching, knowing what Sam had in mind.

Sam smiled down at Dean, and started the engine. He kept one hand on the wheel, and wrapped his left arm tight around his little brother to hold him steady. "Dean, stand on the seat in-between my legs. And keep your hands on the wheel, okay? But don't move them."

"'Kay Sammy," Dean said, and did what Sam told him. He gasped when the car moved slightly forward. "Me's dwive, Sammy."

Sam drove forward with his right hand, making sure to only go a couple of miles an hour. He looked down at the huge grin on Dean's little face, and couldn't help smiling, and kissing his cheek. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Me's dwive."

"I know. You're doing a good job, but you never go near any cars unless me or Bobby's with you, okay?" he asked, turning the wheel slightly.

"Oooh. Me's awound, Sammy." Dean giggled in excitement, never taking his eyes away from the front window. "Fank you, Sammy."

"You're welcome, kiddo. We'll go around once more, then go inside okay?"

Dean nodded, both hands clinging onto the wheel. "Woves you woads and woads, Sammy."

"I love you loads and loads too. You're my little Deanie." Sam turned the wheel again, causing Dean to giggle again.

"Dat funny, Sammy. Go awound."

"When we get near Bobby, that's when we stop okay?"

"'Kay Sammy," Dean agreed, asking Sam to turn the wheel again, which he did, making him squeal happily.

"Right we're right beside Bobby, are you ready to stop?"

"Yeah. You's awsum Sammy," said Dean when the car came to a stop.

"Yeah I know. You're awesome too," said Sam, surprised when Dean turned around, and threw his arms around his neck in a hug.

"Fank you, Sammy. You's bestest buver."

"Are you're the best little brother," said Sam truthfully. 'And best big brother,' he added silently. "Let's go see Bobby and Zeppelin." He opened the door, and climbed out of the car, still holding Dean in his arms.

"Unca Bee-bee, see dwive?" asked Dean, struggling to get down to see his dog.

"Yeah, ya did great, little man," said Bobby, kneeling down to ruffle Dean's now short hair.

"You's see, Zeppin?" Dean giggled again when the little dog jumped up and started licking his face, his tail wagging in excitement.

Sam looked at his watch, surprised to see it was almost 7 0'clock. "It's past dinner, kiddo. What do you want to eat?"

"Sghetti," answered Dean, picking up his dog as they walked up to the house. "Sammy, Forgetted Impa."

"It's okay. I'll put her away later. Come on."

Dean turned back towards the house. "Go awound, it funny in't it, Sammy? Den we see unca Bee-bee and Zeppin..."

They continued walking to the house, with Dean still rambling excitedly about driving.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	17. Sam's bad hair day

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Sam has a bad hair day, and later upsets Dean.**

The next morning, Sam awoke to Dean's voice coming from somewhere in the room. Sitting up, he saw his brother sat in the middle of the bed playing with Metallica and Zeppelin.

"Hey Dean," said Sam, making the little boy jump and turn around.

Dean's eyes were wide for a few seconds as he stared at Sam, then he burst into giggles. "S-Sammy you..."

Sam raised his eyebrows, looking at his brother as he threw himself backwards on the bed, still laughing.

"You..." Dean managed through his laughter, pointing at Sam. Zeppelin stood staring at Dean with his head tilted to the side, probably thinking his friend had gone mad.

"Dean, what's so funny?" asked Sam, confused as to why Dean was in hysterics in the middle of the bed.

"H-Hair," gasped Dean through giggles.

"What about my hair?" asked Sam, getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom, leaving Dean to his laughing fit.

Sam's eyes widened when he looked in the mirror, and saw his hair was all over the place. "Oh great!" He hadn't had a bad hair day this bad since he was a kid, Dean was in hysterics that day too.

When he heard laughter at the bathroom door, Sam turned and saw Dean was standing there, pointing at him, giggling his little head off. Sam shook his head, smiling fondly. "I guess it is pretty funny."

"F-Funny... hair," gasped Dean, holding his middle, tears streaming down his face from all the laughing he was doing.

Sam grabbed his brush from the window sill, and ran it through his wild hair, doing his best to ignore his giggling brother.

* * *

At breakfast, Dean ate his cereal with his head down so he didn't look up at Sam, and be reminded of the hairdo. He managed to eat half of his breakfast, before he suddenly burst out giggling again.

Bobby raised his eyebrows, and looked over at Sam. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, nodding his head at the laughing boy.

"I had a bad hair day this morning, he thinks it's hilarious," explained Sam, trying his best not to smile.

"H-He wook-" Dean giggled uncontrollably for almost two minutes, until he managed to calm himself. "'Ike Si'so Bob," he managed, holding his arms out wide around his head in imitation of Sideshow Bob's palm-tree hair. That was all it took for Dean to start again, holding onto the edge of the table, so he didn't fall on the floor.

Dean spent most of the morning in hysterics whenever he looked over at his brother.

* * *

That afternoon, Sam called Claire to ask if she wanted to go out with him for a pizza and a movie the next evening. _"I'd love to, Sam. What time?"_

"Er... I was thinking five. I don't want it to be too late because of the kids. I asked Bobby if he could watch both Dean and Alexia, and he said yeah. I can pick you up if you want," Sam rambled into the phone nervously. He looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve and saw Dean looking up at him.

"Me's talk Caire?" Dean whispered, sitting beside him on the couch.

"In a minute."

_"That's great, Sam. I didn't know what I was going to do with Alexia. Your Bobby just saved me,"_ said Claire gratefully. _"But it's okay, I can drive up myself. It'll save you from having to pick us up, then drive us back. What's your address?"_

Sam gave Claire Bobby's address, and smiled when Dean tugged on his sleeve again. "I think Dean wants to talk to you. Is that okay?"

_"Sure, put the little cutie on."_

Sam handed his phone to Dean and whispered to him. "Don't you dare mention my hair from this morning."

Dean's lips twitched as he struggled not to smile. "'Kay, Sammy." He lifted the phone to his ear and spoke into the receiver. "Hiya Caire."

"_Hey, sweetie. What are you doing?"_

"Me's talk you," replied Dean, looking up at his big brother, who was smiling down at him.

That made Claire laugh again. _"I know you're talking to me. Are you watching TV or playing?"_

"See Fonzie wiv Sammy," Dean told her, turning back to his DVD that was currently playing on the TV.

_"Do you like Fonzie then? He's my favourite too."_

Dean giggled. "Fonzie maked girls kiss him... den maked music."

"I don't think Claire needs a running commentary for the whole episode."

Dean looked up at Sam with a mischievous little grin on his face. "Know what Sammy hair do Caire?"

Knowing what Dean was about to say, Sam made a grab for the phone, but the little boy jumped off the couch.

"_What did it do?"  
_

"It wight funny... 'ike Si'so Bob. Me's go now," said Dean when he saw Sam coming towards him. He held the phone out to his brother with an innocent smile on his face.

Sam took his phone back, trying to look mad, but failing. "Go watch Fonzie." Dean ran over to the couch to watch the rest of happy days, leaving Sam to have a private conversation with Claire. "Sorry about that."

"_Sorry for what? I loved talking to him, he's so sweet,"_ answered Claire, making Sam roll his eyes. No matter what age he was, the girls always loved his brother.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_See you tomorrow, Sam. I'm really looking forward to it. Goodbye. Tell Dean I said bye to him too."_

"I will. Bye Claire," said Sam, before hanging up with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later, Dean was in the living room, watching cartoons with Zeppelin, while Sam was cleaning the kitchen. "SAMMY!" he screamed when a new cartoon started. "SAMMY!"

Sam came rushing in from the kitchen, thinking Dean was hurt. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Wook. Fi'man 'ike you," said Dean, pointing to the screen.

Sam looked over at the TV where Fireman Sam was on. "You scream my name, nearly giving me a heart attack, for some stupid cartoon?" He immediately regretted shouting when Dean's big green eyes filled with tears, and his bottom lip trembled. "Dean, I'm sor-"

Dean shot up from the couch, and ran upstairs, leaving Sam feeling guilty as hell.

"Dammit." With a sigh, Sam shook his head and headed upstairs to their bedroom to see if his little brother was okay. "Dean, I'm coming in," he said, gently knocking on the door, before opening it to reveal Dean hiding under the covers. His heart broke when he heard Dean's sniffles, telling him his brother was crying.

"Dean?" Sam sat on the edge of the bed, and put his hand on the little lump under the covers. "Dean, come on. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout. You scared me, I thought you had hurt yourself. Please, come out."

Sam smiled when a little freckled face popped out from under the blanket. Tears were streaming down his little brother's face, making Sam's own eyes fill with tears.

"You's hate me," Dean whispered, sitting up.

"What?"

"You n-not woves me no more," cried the heartbroken little boy, hiding his little face in his hands.

Sam put his hand under Dean's chin, and raised his face. "Look at me," he said gently. Dean's sad, tearful eyes turned up to his big brother. "Don't you ever think that, okay? I'm sorry I shouted, but I didn't mean it." Sam paused to stroke Dean's cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears. "I could never hate you. You're the most important thing in my life, my baby brother." Tears started falling down his own cheeks, but he smiled anyway. "I love you more than anything in the entire world, you hear me?"

"Weally, Sammy?" asked Dean, sniffling, his breath hitching and hiccuping through his tears.

"Really, Deanie."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, kiddo. Have I ever lied to you?"

Dean shook his head, looking down.

"Can I have a hug now?" asked Sam, holding his arms out.

Dean smiled slightly, and crawled into his big brother's waiting arms, snuggling up close to his chest. "Woves you, Sammy."

Sam kissed the blond hair, then wiped his own tears. "How about we go and watch fireman Sam, huh?"

Dean giggled and wiped his nose on Sam's shirt. "Me be one when big?"

"Of course you can. You can be anything you want to be."

"Me's be fi'man Dean," Dean said, a serious expression on his tear-streaked face.

"You'll be the best fireman ever. I'll be so proud of you." Sam tweaked Dean's nose, and stood up from the bed with Dean in his arms. "Let's go see if fireman Sam's still on."

"YAAAAAAY!"

* * *

Fireman Sam _was_ still on when they arrived back in the living room. Zeppelin must have gone into the kitchen, because he wasn't where they left him, and the kitchen door was open.

When Sam sat down on the couch with Dean, the little boy pointed to the TV. "He dere, Sammy."

"Is it? You don't think he looks like me, do you?"

Dean giggled again. "You's more big."

"Are you okay now?" asked Sam, smiling down at his brother.

"Yeah Sammy."

Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Dean, kissing his nose this time, before they both turned back to the cartoon.

When Bobby and Zeppelin came in almost an hour later, they found the brothers cuddled up together on the couch asleep.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	18. Sam's date & Dean meets Alexia

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Dean meets Alexia, Sam goes on a date.**

Sam's date with Claire was in a couple of hours, and he was nervous about it. He already knew what he was wearing, so that was one less thing to worry about. He hoped Dean and Alexia got along well.

"Sammy sad?" asked Dean, climbing up on the couch beside him.

Sam raised his head, and looked at Dean with a smile. "Hey kiddo."

"No sad. Me's hug," said Dean, climbing up onto Sam's knee to give him a hug. "You's 'kay now. Me maked better, no sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm just a little nervous, that's all," Sam reassured the little boy.

"What n-ner... What dat mean?"

"I'm a little worried about my date tonight with Claire."

"Me's go?"

Sam laughed, and ruffled his hair. "No, silly. You can't go on a date yet. You can when you're older. I bet you'll have all the girls after you."

"Dat mean dey hurt me?" asked Dean, looking worried.

"No, they won't hurt you," Sam told him, stroking his thumb down the freckled cheek. 'Nobody will hurt you as long as I'm around,' he thought but didn't say. "It means all the girls will want to go out with you."

Dean's eyes lit up. "'Ike Fonzie?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I bet you'll have more than Fonzie," Sam told his brother fondly, making Dean giggle.

Sam felt a little better about his date now. His brother always managed to cheer him up.

* * *

"How do I look?" Sam asked, standing in-front of Dean and Bobby, wearing his best black trousers with blue shirt and a tie

"You's pwetty, Sammy," said Dean, coming over to his brother.

That made Sam laugh. "Thanks Dean."

The doorbell rang, making Sam nervous again. "I-I'll get it," he said, before walking to the door.

"ME'S COME!" yelled Dean, running to catch up. By the time he got to the door, Sam was opening the door to reveal Claire wearing a red dress, and a little girl beside her.

"Hey Sam."

"Wow," Sam whispered, making Claire raise her eyebrows. "Er, you look... wow. I-I mean great. Come in."

Claire laughed, stepping into the hallway with her daughter. "You don't look too bad yourself. This is Alexia."

Dean pushed past Sam, and smiled at her. "Hiya, me's Dean."

"I'm Lexia," the little girl said shyly.

"Since when have you been shy?" Claire teased her daughter.

Sam laughed. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Bobby."

"Come see." Dean took hold of Alexia's hand, and led her into the living room.

"Aw, aren't they sweet? Alexia's been talking non-stop about Dean all night. And that was before she met him."

"Dean has that effect on people," Sam told her proudly, leading her into the living room. "Hey Bobby, this is Claire."

"Hey there. I'm sure ya know by now, I'm Bobby the boy's uncle."

Claire shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Bobby. Have you met Alexia?"

"Yeah. Dean just introduced me to her," Bobby told her, looking over at the two little ones where Dean was introducing Alexia to Zeppelin.

"Zeppin, Dis 'Exia... say hiya."

"Dogs can't talk, Dean," Sam told him, kneeling beside him.

"Why?" Dean wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"Because they can't. Are you going to say bye? Me and Claire have to go now."

"Come back?"

"Of course I'm going to come back. I live here, you think I'd ever leave you?" Sam asked around the sudden lump in his throat.

"Miss you, Sammy," Dean whispered, throwing his arms around Sam, and snuggling up to his chest as long as he could.

Sam's eyes filled with tears, as he hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you too. I'll be back soon, I promise." He pulled back, and kissed the little boys cheek. "Be good, okay?"

"'Kay, Sammy. Bye bye, Caire," said Dean, going over to give her a hug too.

"Bye sweetie." After giving him a hug, Claire hugged her daughter next. "Bye Lexie. Look after Dean, okay? He's younger than you, so be nice."

"Okay, mommy."

The two grown-ups stood, and headed towards the door, waving before walking out. "See you soon."

"BYE BYE SAMMY! BYE BYE CAIRE!" shouted Dean from the living room, making them both smile.

"He'll be okay, Sam," whispered Claire when they got to the Impala.

"Yeah, I know." Sam smiled, looking back at the house.

* * *

The movie was okay, even though Sam and Claire spent most of the time talking and getting to know each other better.

Sam knew Claire lived on her own with Alexia, just a couple of miles from Bobby's. Sam started to like Claire even more as he got to know her, and he hoped that Claire felt the same.

But no matter how much fun he was having, Sam still worried about his little brother.

* * *

Dean and Alexia were having fun themselves. Even Bobby was enjoying himself.

The children spent most of their time drawing pictures, and playing with Zeppelin. Little Alexia seemed to have a crush on Dean, not that Bobby could blame her. The older man didn't have to tell them to behave once, they were both on their best behaviour. After awhile, Alexia was getting tired, so Bobby made a bed for her in his chair.

Dean was still wide awake, so Bobby sat him on his knee, so the little boy could watch TV with him on the couch.

* * *

After the movie, Sam took Claire to get a pizza. "What do you want?" Sam asked, pulling out a chair, so his date could sit down.

"I don't really have a preference. I'll have whatever you have."

"How about cheese? That's mine and Dean's favourite."

"That would be great. I love cheese pizza."

Sam ordered a cheese pizza for them to share, before leaning forward to talk to Claire. "So, what kind of movie do you usually like? You didn't seem to like the one we just watched."

"I did like it, but I actually prefer horror movies to romance."

"They're my favourite kind too. I watched a lot of them growing up."

"Cool, that's another thing we have in common. You have a bit of cheese on your chin," said Claire, reaching across the table to help. She blushed and looked down when Sam's fingers touched hers. "Er... I guess we'd better go when we've finished this. It's Alexia's bedtime soon."

Sam nodded in agreement. He had already called Bobby four times since they left, even though he knew Dean was okay. Bobby was the only person he trusted with his little brother, he just wanted to see his brother for himself.

* * *

"What dis?" Dean asked after five minutes of watching men fighting in a square shaped thing.

"It's wrestling, little man. Do ya like it?"

Dean nodded, not looking away from the screen. His eyes widened when a bell rang and the lights went out. "Who dat?" he asked, pointing at the man in black walking to the ring.

"That's the Undertaker. He's my favourite one," Bobby told him, at the same time thinking it was weird since the character of the Undertaker had supernatural-like powers. "Ya don't think he's scary, do ya?"

Dean shook his head, his eyes still wide. "He cool," he decided, watching the Undertaker raise his arms, at the same time the lights came back on. "Wook, he eyes." Dean seemed to be fascinated when the man in black rolled his eyes back into his head, showing all white. "Wow. You do dat?"

"No. I can't do that, little man."

"Why? Undaker do," said Dean, not looking away from the TV.

"He... he's different to other people," Bobby told him, deciding that was probably the best way to describe him.

Dean thought it was awesome when the Undertaker did 'old school'. "Wow. Unca Bee-bee, he wopes," he whispered, pointing at the screen where the Undertaker was walking across the top rope, before jumping off and hitting his opponent on the top of his arm.

"YAY! My Undaker winning. How do dat?" he asked in awe when the Undertaker lifted his opponent above his head and gave him the last ride to win the match. "Wow. You's do dat?"

"No, little man. He's a wrestler, he trains to do things like that."

"Why?" he asked again. "Wook. He tongue." On the screen, the Undertaker was kneeling in the middle of the ring with his eyes rolled back, and his tongue sticking out, in his trademark pose. "Why do dat?"

"Oh my god. It's like living with the riddler," Bobby said to himself.

"No-oo, me's Batman."

Bobby smiled fondly at the little boy. "Who am I then?"

"Afed butter," answered Dean with a smile.

That made Bobby chuckle. "What about Sam?"

Dean grinned mischievously, his little nose scrunched up adorably. "He Wobin."

Bobby put his arm around Dean, both of them laughing helplessly on the couch. He closed his eyes, which was a mistake, he could just imagine Sam dressed like Robin, and that made him laugh harder.

Sam and Claire walked in to see Dean and Bobby holding onto each other, laughing their heads off. "What's wrong now? I swear, if this is about my hair from yesterday again..."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as his brother and uncle began to scream with laughter. Bobby held tighter onto Dean when he almost fell off the couch.

Claire covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"God, it's like living with two three year olds. Hello." Sam waved at the two of them. "Are you going to tell me what's so funny?"

Dean and Bobby finally managed to calm themselves down. "Hiya Wobin," said Dean in his deepest voice, making Bobby laugh again.

"Who the hell is Robin?"

"Me's Batman, you Wobin," explained the little boy, whose face was red, tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

Even Claire started giggling behind Sam. At first Sam didn't find it funny, but after several seconds of seeing his brother laugh, he couldn't help joining in, even if it was at his expense.

"You're going to wake Alexia up," whispered Sam after a few minutes.

"No, it's okay. You could put a foghorn in here and she'd sleep through it," said Claire, picking up her sleeping daughter.

* * *

"I had a great time, Sam," said Claire at the door.

"Me too. Are you sure you don't want me to give you a lift?"

"No thanks. You can stay with Dean, I can drive myself. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I'd love to. I'll give you a call."

"Bye bye Caire," said the little boy, waving up at her.

"Bye Batman," Claire replied, making Dean giggle.

"NA NA BATMAN!" sang Dean with his hands on his hips.

Sam and Claire laughed. "Aw, he's adorable."

"Yeah he is," agreed Sam, looking down at his little brother, whose face went bright red. "Aw, he's blushing."

"No not," mumbled Dean, hiding his little red face behind his hands.

"Bye then." When Claire reached up and kissed Sam's cheek, it was his turn to blush.

"Me's kiss?" asked Dean, reaching his arms up to Sam.

"Of course you can. Get up here."

Sam picked Dean up, so Claire could give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"Fank you. Come again?" asked the little boy curiously.

"I might do. Sam?"

"Yeah, I had fun tonight."

"Bye you two," waved Claire, turning to leave.

"Bye Claire/Caire," said the two brothers in unison, watching Sam's new girlfriend leave.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	19. Dean's trip to the park

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Dean asks about his mum. Then Sam takes him to the park.**

A few days later, Sam was reading the paper in the living room. Bobby was outside training Zeppelin.

"Sammy, me's keston?" asked Dean, standing in-front of Sam and tugging on his leg.

Sam smiled, and put the paper aside, before lifting his brother up onto his knee. "Sure kiddo. What's up?"

Dean looked down, and chewed on his bottom lip. "Why not have Mommy 'ike 'Exia? She not woves me?"

Sam was hoping this kind of question would wait until Dean was a little older; he had no idea what to tell him. "Er... Mommy's up in heaven, Dean. She's with the angels," he explained, stroking the little boy's cheek. "And Mom loves you loads Dean, okay? Don't you forget that."

Dean nodded, eyes filling with tears. "What Mommy?"

Sam never really knew their mum, he only knew what Dean told him. "Mom was... great. She loved her family more than anything. She was kind and funny." He ran his fingers through Dean's spiky hair. "She had blond hair like you. Do you want to see a picture?"

"Yes pees."

Sam lifted Dean up slightly, and got his wallet out of his pocket, and took out the picture. "There she is."

Dean reached out, and touched the picture of the smiling blond lady. "Mommy pwetty."

"Yeah she is. And I bet she's up there watching over you, like the other angels."

"She dere?" Dean asked, pointing up at the ceiling.

Sam blinked away his sudden tears. "Not on the ceiling. She's up in the sky, Dean. And I know she's proud of you, and so am I."

Dean smiled slightly, and leaned into his brother, hiding his face in his shirt.

"Hey, it's okay, kiddo," he whispered soothingly when he felt a wet patch on his shirt. "Hey, why don't I take you to the park? Would you like that?" Sam wanted Dean to have the kind of things he never had growing up. And after their Mum died, Dean never got to go to the park, he sometimes took Sam, but he never played himself.

Sam smiled again when Dean's head shot up. "Park?" Dean asked, wiping his eyes. "Zeppin come?"

"Not this time. Bobby can look after him, okay? He's training him, so he can look after you if we're not around." Sam blinked in surprise when Dean suddenly shot up off his knee.

"'KAY! COME, SAMMY!" he yelled, running to get his coat and hat from the chair in the hallway.

Sam couldn't help smiling at his little brother's excitement as he stood up to get ready himself.

"Hep me?" asked Dean, throwing his leather jacket at Sam. "Me's put hat, wook." He put the little blue hat on himself, and stood looking at Sam, grinning proudly.

"That's great, Dean. Turn around then," Sam told him, waiting for Dean to face him, before helping him get his arms through the holes.

After Sam helped him put his jacket on, Dean raised his hand for Sam to take.

"Do you need the bathroom before we go?"

"Yeah Sammy," said Dean, before running to the bathroom. He came back two minutes later, bouncing and clapping in excitement. "Weady Sammy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come, Sammy."

When Sam opened the front door, Dean ran out ahead of him, calling for his Uncle. "UNCA BEE-BEE! UNCE BEE-BEE!"

"What's up, little man?"

Zeppelin ran over towards his best friend, tail wagging excitedly. "Hiya Zeppin," said Dean, kneeling down so his dog could jump up at him and lick his face. "We park, Unca Bee-bee."

"I'll look after Zeppelin. Ya know he's safe with me. Make sure ya have lots of fun, okay?"

"'Kay. Bye bye, Unca Bee-bee," said the little boy, running over to Bobby who knelt with his arms outstretched ready for a hug. Dean giggled and jumped up into his waiting arms and cuddled up close for several seconds.

"Bye, little man." Bobby pulled away, and smiled as he watched the tiny Winchester run over to his big brother.

"Huwwy, Sammy. We's park."

"Don't worry, Dean. The park's not going anywhere. If you're good, I'll get you an ice cream, okay?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Ice ceem? We's go?" he asked, taking hold of Sam's hand, and pulling him forward.

Sam couldn't blame the little boy for being excited; it was the first time he had ever been to a park since he was changed. "I guess we're going then. Bye Bobby."

"Bye Sam," replied Bobby, holding onto Zeppelin, so the little dog didn't run after Dean.

Dean turned and waved at his uncle when they reached the end of the yard. "BYE BYE, UNCA BEE-BEE!"

Bobby smiled, and waved back. "BYE LITTLE MAN!"

* * *

"WOW! Wook Sammy. Go side?" Dean asked, his eyes huge as he looked around the park.

"You can play on anything you like, kiddo. I'll sit on the bench next to it, and watch okay?"

Dean nodded, before running over to the slide. There weren't any kids there, so he didn't have to wait to have a go. "SAMMY! SAMMY!"

"I'm watching, Dean. Go on."

Dean waited until Sam sat down and turned to look at him, before he slid down. "WEEEEEEE," he squealed, raising his arms on his way down. "Dat cool, Sammy! YAY!" He smiled over at Sam, and ran back to the slide.

Sam took his phone out of his pocket, and took a picture of Dean sitting on top of the slide with a big grin. "Go on, Dean."

Dean looked at Sam and gave him a thumbs up, then he slid down the slide. He played on the slide for ten minutes before deciding to play on the huge climbing frame, he walked over to it, showing no fear.

"Wow," whispered one of the little girls, watching Dean climb to the top.

"YAY! Me's bestest," cheered Dean, standing at the top, his arms raised in celebration.

Sam smiled proudly, watching all of the kids staring at his little brother with awe.

Dean climbed back down again, and was surrounded by almost all of the smaller kids in the park. "Wow, that was cool," said a boy who looked older than Dean. "Only bigger kids climb that."

Dean shrugged like it was nothing. "Me's Batman," he said and smiled over at Sam, before he ran over to him, bouncing happily. "You's see, Sammy?"

"Yeah, kiddo. You were great. What about going on the swing? I'll push you?"

"YAAAAY! Come Sammy," said Dean, then he took off running again.

Sam shook his head fondly, standing from the bench, and walking towards Dean.

"COME SAMMY!"

"I'm coming. Keep your hair on," said Sam, almost at the swings.

Dean ran to the front of the swings, and waited for Sam.

The older Winchester sat Dean down on the free swing, then stood in-front of him, to take another picture. "Smile Dean," he told him, even though he had been smiling non-stop since they got there.

After he took the picture, Sam walked behind Dean and began to push him.

Dean started giggling straight away, which made Sam's smile widen. He loved when Dean laughed, it always made him smile or laugh with him.

"Wight big, Sammy," Dean said, kicking his little legs excitedly.

Sam did what Dean asked, and pushed a little higher. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah Sammy," said the little boy, giggling again.

Neither of the brothers noticed the man standing a few feet away, watching Dean.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	20. Sam saves Dean

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Sam saves Dean.**

Dean played on the swing for nearly half an hour until Sam told him to go play on the slide again, because his arms were killing him.

"'Kay, Sammy," said Dean, running back to the slide.

Sam walked back over to the bench to watch Dean play. When he made it to the bench, Sam turned to look at Dean, but he saw his brother wasn't on or near the slide.

"DEAN!" he screamed, looking frantically around the park. He ran over to a young mother playing with her daughter. "Have you seen the kid with the blue hat on? He's my brother, have you seen him?"

"He was with a man a second ago, I thought it might have been his dad. He had hold of his arm and took him through that gate." The woman pointed to the gate at the back of the park. "The little boy was struggling, but I thought maybe he didn't want to go home or something. I really thought it was his dad. I'll call the police."

Sam nodded, and ran in the direction that he hoped to find his brother.

* * *

"'Et me go," said Dean, struggling to get away from the man holding his arm in a tight grip.

"Shut up, you little brat," said the man angrily, leading the boy to an alley.

Dean's struggles intensified as he started to panic. "'Et go."

The man came to a stop, and threw Dean into the alley where he landed in a heap on the ground. The little boy called for help, but there was nobody around to save him. Dean stood up, and tried to run away but the man hit him in the face, knocking him down. "OW! You sonabish," he cried in pain, holding his eye.

The man walked menacingly towards Dean, who tried crawling backwards to get away. "That's not nice. Little boy's aren't supposed to swear." He enjoyed Dean's terror, it made everything more exciting to see the wide green eyes darting around, as if he was trying to find a way out. He knelt beside him, and let his eyes roam down the little body. "You're such a beautiful little boy," he whispered, reaching out to cup his cheek. "Such pretty eyes... the tears make them sparkle like diamonds."

"My Sammy come... And get you," said Dean, trying to sound brave even though his voice was trembling.

The man laughed, and ran his finger down the angelic freckled little face, before his hand drifted lower down his body. "Your Sammy's not going to save you. Nobody will."

* * *

Sam ran faster when he saw his brother's hat laying in the street. He stopped to pick it up, knowing his brother would never forgive him if he didn't.

"Come on, Dean. Make a noise or something." Sam caught sight of an alley a little further up the street, and started running towards it when he heard a familiar voice scream for help.

* * *

"HEP ME, SAMMY!" Dean yelled, hoping his big brother heard him. He shoved the man backwards, and stood up to face him, trying to be brave and not sound as scared as he felt. "You nasty. Me's not scareded you."

The man laughed again. "You'll be a lot more convincing if you weren't crying. Now be quiet, or I'm going to kill you."

Dean whimpered, and backed up until he hit his back against the wall. "No. My Sammy hep me."

"You bet I will, little brother," said a new voice from the front of the alley.

"SAMMY!" cried Dean, at the same time the man spun around to see Sam standing there.

"Dean, come to me," said Sam, not taking his eyes off the man who took his brother.

Dean, his face wet from tears, ran over to Sam and threw his arms around his legs in a hug. "Fank you, Sammy."

Sam blinked his tears away, and smiled at his brother. He wanted nothing more than to hug him, but he had something to do first. "Okay, kiddo. Get behind me."

"'K-Kay." Dean nodded, and did what his brother told him to.

"You make a habit of picking on defenceless little kids? Well you messed with the wrong one this time." Sam took a step towards the man, and couldn't help smiling when he took a step back. "Aw, what's wrong? Am I too big, or is it only little kids you like to mess with?"

"I-I just..." The man wasn't so tough now he was face to face with Dean's big brother.

Sam took another step forward, so he was in-front of him. "Why don't you try someone your own size?" He swung his fist and hit him straight in the face, knocking him down. "Well come on then, Mr hard man," Sam taunted, kicking him in the ribs as hard as he could, smiling when he heard a faint cracking sound.

"It's okay, kiddo," soothed Sam when he heard Dean crying out behind him and felt little hands clench onto his trousers tighter.

"He up," Dean whispered, pointing to the nasty mister, who was getting to his feet.

"That hurt," he said, stepping towards Sam.

"SAMMY!" screamed Dean when the man kneed Sam in the crotch, causing him to drop to his knees. "YOU SONABISH!" he yelled, coming from behind Sam, and in-front of the man. "You's hurted Sammy's doodle. You nasty mister." Dean started hitting the man with his tiny fists, he was no longer scared.

"Get over here now," called Sam when he saw his brother. When Dean turned to look at him, he held his hand out and waved him over, a pleading expression on his face. "Dean, please come here."

Dean turned back to the man in-front of him with a little smirk on his face. 'Me hurted Sammy's doodle,' he thought, before throwing himself forward, and hitting the man square in the crotch with his head.

"Ow, you little..." he groaned, before he too fell to his knees, holding the injured area.

Sam blinked in surprise at what his little brother just did and couldn't help but feel proud.

"You's big meanie," said Dean, and punched the man in the face twice, in payback for the eye.

The man retaliated by shoving Dean hard, causing him to fall, and hit his face on the concrete, making him scream in pain.

Sam's own pain was immediately forgotten when he heard his brother cry out. He stood up slowly, ignoring the pain that came with it, stopping in-front of the still kneeling man. "Nobody hurts my little brother," he said in a low threatening voice, as he swung his fist once again, knocking the man out. He would have done more damage, but he had to check on Dean and make sure he was okay.

"Dean." Sam turned, and knelt next to Dean, scooping the crying boy into his arms. "Hey, let me have a look." Sam gently ran his fingers over the scrape down his cheek, where he also noticed the red mark around his eye. "Dammit. What happened to your eye?"

Dean whimpered, more tears falling down his face. His breathing was erratic, as his teary eyes darted around looking for the man who hurt him, the poor thing was clearly terrified. "Mister hitted me."

Sam hugged Dean tighter when he started sobbing. "Shh. It's okay. You were amazing. You just kicked a grown man's ass, I'm so proud of you. You're my little hero," he said, kissing Dean's hair, before standing up.

"'Ike Batman?" whispered Dean, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"No, you're better than Batman. Come on, we need to get out of here before the cops come."

When Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, he walked over to the unconscious man. He ignored him for a second, and picked up a stone to write on the wall: '**THIS IS THE MAN WHO TOOK MY BROTHER!**' Just in-case they saw him and thought he was the guy who took a kid from the park.

He dropped the stone, and turned back towards the prone man. "How does it feel getting your ass kicked by a three year old?" he said, kicking him hard in the head, and walking away, speeding up when he heard the sirens.

When he was halfway up the street, he turned and saw the three police men rushing into the alley.

"Hey, Dean? Would you like that ice cream now?" Sam asked his brother, smiling when he felt the little head nodding against his chest.

**TBC**

**Hope you like  
**


	21. Sam & Bobby comfort Dean

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**Dean & Sam eat ice cream. Bobby, Sam & Zeppelin comfort Dean. **

After Sam had got Dean his ice cream from the ice cream van near the park, he took Dean to sit down on the bench to eat it. Not wanting to be parted from Dean right now after what had happened, Sam sat with his little brother on his knee.

"What gotted, Sammy?"

"I've got the same as you, kiddo. I got chocolate as-well." Sam showed Dean, and 'accidentally' got some on the end of Dean's nose. "Oops."

"Sammy, me's feeze," Dean pouted, wiping it off.

Sam laughed, and kissed the end of his brother's nose. "How's your eye and face, kiddo?" he asked, face becoming serious again.

"Hurt, Sammy," Dean answered, raising his free hand to touch his injured face.

Sam kissed Dean's scraped cheek gently. "There you go. I kissed it better for you."

"Fank you, Sammy. Me's scareded Mister," Dean whispered, looking around, as if expecting to see the man somewhere.

"Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise," Sam reassured, hugging him tightly.

"Why? You's die him?"

"Did I what?" Sam took another bite of his ice cream, and nodded at Dean's. "Your ice cream's melting."

"Mister dead?" Dean asked, looking hopeful.

Sam smiled sadly. "No, kiddo. He's not dead." 'But he will be if he touches you again,' he added silently. He looked worriedly at Dean, and cleared his throat. "Dean, I have to ask you something. Try to answer the best you can, alright?"

"'Kay, Sammy."

Sam took a deep breath, and asked, "Did... did that man... did he touch you?"

"My's arm," he answered, licking his ice cream.

"Did he say anything... o-or touch you... any-anywhere else? Somewhere he... he shouldn't?" Sam didn't seem to breathe as he waited for Dean's answer.

"Say me's bootful, gotted pwetty eyes. Den 'ike dis..." Dean ran his hand down his front. "My's doodle. Why do dat, Sammy?" he asked innocently.

"Oh god," Sam whispered, closing his eyes, a tear escaping down his cheek. He felt sick, and threw his remaining ice cream in the bin beside them. "He... he might have liked what... what you're wearing." Sam knew that was probably the stupidest thing he had ever said, but there was no way he was going to tell his brother what that freak was going to do to him.

"What do you say we go home? You can see Zeppelin and uncle Bobby."

"Kay, Sammy. My's hat?" asked Dean, climbing down from Sam's knee.

"Yeah, here you go." Sam brought out the little blue cap, and placed it on Dean's head.

"Fank you," said Dean, smiling at his brother.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Have you finished with that yet? I thought you didn't like the cone, you usually just eat the ice cream."

"Bit dere." Dean pointed to the tiny bit of ice cream left.

Sam rolled his eyes fondly. "Well, finish that, then we can go."

"'Kay." Dean finished the remaining chocolate, then passed the cone to Sam to throw away. "Weady, Sammy." Dean held his hand out, but Sam lifted Dean into his arms. "Me's walk, Sammy."

"I know you can, but I'd prefer to hold you like this for a little while, is that okay?"

Dean nodded, and pointed over to the magpie not too far from them. "Wook, Sammy... Birdy. fone Sammy, fast."

"You want me to take a picture of it?" Sam got out his phone with his free hand.

"Fast Sammy," Dean whispered as if he was afraid the bird would hear him, and fly away.

The bird stayed where it was, so Sam could take a picture for his brother. "There you go."

Dean giggled for the first time in ages. "Me's gotted birdy."

* * *

Bobby was still out in the yard, sitting in the shade with Zeppelin sleeping beside him, when they walked up the drive. "Hey boys," he said, walking down to meet them. As he got closer, he noticed Dean was clinging to Sam, his face hidden in his brother's jacket. "Hey, little man," he said, putting his hand on his back.

He stepped back in surprise when Dean screamed, "NOOOO!" And clung to Sam tighter, looking again like a baby koala.

"Hey, hey kiddo. It's uncle Bobby, it's okay," Sam soothed him gently.

Bobby looked at Sam worriedly. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"At the park, some... guy took him. I found them in an alley," Sam told him, blinking away the tears before they could start.

"Oh god. What happened?"

"He didn't get to do anything, thankfully. I hit him twice, but then he kneed me between the legs. You should have seen Dean, he was amazing. He ran over to him, and hit him between his legs with his head, and punched him twice."

"Way to go, little man."

Dean came out of hiding, and looked at Bobby. "Unca Bee-bee."

Bobby took him, getting a look at his face for the first time. "What the hell happened to his face?"

"The freak punched him, then pushed him over after our little man hit him. You should have seen him, Bobby. You'd have been so proud of him."

"I already am."

* * *

When Zeppelin woke up, he wouldn't leave Dean alone. Bobby and Sam thought it was sweet the way the little dog almost drowned the little boy with his tongue in his excitement.

Dean finally started giggling again, but if anyone got up to go to the bathroom, or when Sam made dinner he started panicking, thinking they were going to leave him. All four of them spent the rest of the afternoon and evening on the couch. Neither of the adults were willing to leave Dean on his own.

While Dean was once again watching Batman returns on his video tape, Sam whispered to Bobby that he had something to tell him when Dean was asleep.

Bobby frowned, but nodded. He knew there was something else Sam hadn't told him about the guy that took his boy. "Tell me tomorrow, Sam."

They watched all the other Batman films that were on the tape until it was Dean's bedtime.

"Come on, kiddo. It's 7.30, it's time for bed. Give uncle Bobby a kiss and hug goodnight."

"Night, unca Bee-bee," said Dean, climbing onto Bobby's knee to give him his nightly hug and kiss.

"Night little man," Bobby whispered, holding Dean longer than he usually did.

After their hug, Dean picked the little dog up, and held his other arm out to Sam.

"Come on you two," said Sam, before lifting them both up, and carrying them up to their room.

After Sam got himself and Dean dressed, Dean knelt down and started to put Zeppelin in his little bed.

"Hey, Dean? How about Zeppelin sleeps with us tonight?"

"Weally, Sammy?" asked the little boy, his eyes going wide.

Sam smiled, and picked Zeppelin up. "Yeah, come on. Up you get, you little freak."

"Big feek," Dean giggled, and climbed up on the bed with the help of the little box Sam had put there for him.

"There you go." Sam handed Zeppelin to Dean, and climbed in beside him. "And here's Metallica." He grabbed the teddy, and tickled the end of Dean's nose with the furry dog, making Dean giggle again. "Put him next to Zeppelin. And Fred can go next to him."

When Sam reached over to the bedside table where Fred the fireman always sat, Dean put his hand on Sam's arm, and said, "Noooo. Fwed dere."

"Why?" asked Sam, confused as to why Dean never played with the teddy.

"He fi'man," Dean answered as if it was obvious.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"Save peeples... fire."

Sam smiled. Dean was so cute, thinking that a teddy dressed like a fireman could save them if there was a fire. "Well, I think he deserves a night off," he said, placing Fred next to Metallica on the other side of the bed. "There you go. You're all protected now. You got me, Zeppelin, Metallica and Fred the fireman to protect you. And Bobby's down the hall. We need to get you some more teddies, don't we? What others do you want?"

Dean didn't hesitate when he answered, "Undaker."

"You want an Undertaker teddy?"

"Yeah. He doomtone."

"It's pronounced 'tombstone'," Sam told him. "I'll get one for you. Do you feel safe now?"

Dean nodded, smiling shyly. "Fank you, Sammy."

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"Forgetted Zeppin," Dean whispered, turning away from Sam, so he didn't crush the little dog.

"Oh sorry." Sam threw the blankets a little to cover the rest of Dean's protective army. "Night kiddo," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"Night, Sammy." Both brothers laughed when Zeppelin let out a little bark.

"Night Zeppin/Zeppelin," whispered the brothers in unison.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	22. The dance competition

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**Sam & Bobby find out more about the man who took Dean. Later Dean & Sam have a dance competition.**

The next morning when Sam woke up, the first thing he did was check on Dean. The little boy had a bad night; he had a nightmare at 1 0'clock, and wet the bed, so Sam had to strip and change the sheets.

He had to smile when he saw that Dean was still asleep, holding Zeppelin, Metallica and Fred, with his thumb in his mouth.

Zeppelin woke up a minute later, and looked up at Dean and Sam, then closed his eyes again. He didn't get much sleep either, every couple of hours, he would wake up, lick Dean's nose, and then go back to sleep.

There was a little knock at the door, before it opened. "How is he?" asked Bobby, coming into the room quietly so he didn't wake the sleeping child.

"He had a nightmare, and woke up a couple of times. But other than that, he slept okay."

Bobby nodded, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What were ya going to tell me last night?"

"I... I asked Dean if the man... touched him anywhere... and he said... he said the freak had called him beautiful, and he had pretty eyes." Sam bit his lip, and gently stroked Dean's hair. "Then he... he ran his hand down his front and touched his... his... well, you know." He looked up at Bobby, whose face was red with anger.

"Son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him," Bobby growled, standing from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I've just told ya, Sam. Do ya remember where I put my shotgun?"

"Bobby, you can't go into a police station, and kill someone. Believe me, if I could get away with it, I'd kill him myself. But Dean needs me... he needs us more."

Sam knew he had to calm Bobby down; if someone hurt any of his family, especially Dean he would kill them. If anyone hurt his boy, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. Bobby had been extremely protective of Dean since he first met him when he was a quiet five year old.

"He shouldn't get away with what he did, and what he was going to do." Bobby raised his voice, causing Dean to stir.

"Great! I think you woke him up. Hey kiddo, go back to sleep," whispered Sam, running his hand up and down Dean's arm.

"S'my?" mumbled Dean, opening his eyes.

Zeppelin must have felt Dean moving, because he woke up too, and immediately started sniffing and licking Dean's cheeks.

"Hiya Zeppin," said Dean around a yawn, wincing when it made his eye and cheek hurt. "Face hurt, Sammy." He sat up and jumped in surprise when he saw Bobby standing by the bed. "Why's here, Unca Bee-bee?"

Bobby smiled, his anger temporarily forgotten. "I wanted to see if yer alright, little man. Do ya want some breakfast?"

* * *

After breakfast, Sam called Claire to cancel their date for that night. She didn't mind when he told her what had happened. She had been horrified when she heard what that man did to Dean, and offered to come over, but Sam asked her to come the next day.

Sam and Bobby were still sitting at the kitchen table, drinking their coffee and talking. Dean was sitting on a blanket with Zeppelin on the floor next to them, drawing some pictures for his big brother and his uncle.

Sam picked up the paper, and his eyes widened when he saw who was on the front page. "Oh my god."

"What?" asked Bobby, frowning when he saw the headline. "Is that the guy who took Dean?"

"Yeah, he's a known child molester, Marcus Smith. The police have been after him for awhile, he somehow broke out of jail a week ago. He was sentenced to 25-life two weeks ago, and he's been moved to a maximum security prison tomorrow. He... hurt six kids, almost killed two of them over a period of a year and half. Oh my god... If I hadn't found Dean when I did..."

Sam stood up, and walked over to Dean. The little boy was still busy colouring when Sam knelt beside him, and lifted him into his arms for a big hug.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise when Sam started to cry into his hair. "What Sammy?"

"I love you, Dean. I love you so much," Sam whispered, giving his little brother a squeeze, before kissing his cheek. He pulled away to look down at Dean, wiping his tears away.

"Woves you awell, Sammy. Picture," said Dean, holding out the piece of paper he had been drawing on.

"Aw, thanks Dean." Sam looked at the picture and smiled when he saw the two stick figures standing together. "Is this me?" he asked, pointing to the taller figure, who had a mop of brown hair.

"Yes Sammy."

"Er... Dean? What the hell am I wearing?"

Dean looked his brother up and down. "Cwoves, Sammy," he said, making Bobby laugh.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks Dean. I mean what am I wearing in the picture?" Sam in the picture had red scribbled over his body, green arms and legs, and what looked like a yellow circle behind him, which he thought might be a cape or something

"Wobin, Sammy," said Dean, pointing at Sam then the picture. "Na, na, na, WOBIN!"

"Riiiight. Thanks Dean. I guess you're Batman then?" said Sam, looking at the little figure scribbled in black.

"Yeah. Me's aways Batman, Sammy."

"What's this?" asked Sam, pointing to a little brown circle with what looked like two triangles on top, with a blue squiggle above it.

"Dat Zeppin. He hewo awell," Dean told him, reaching down to stroke his sleeping dog.

"Alright then, what's his hero name?"

Dean looked up at Bobby, who was sat at the table, smiling down at him. "He soooop Zeppin."

"Can he fly then?" asked Bobby.

"Erm... Yeah. He save cat and doggies."

"So, super Zeppelin saves animals instead of people?" asked Sam, kissing the blond hair.

"Yeah. 'Ike Sammy?"

"Of course I do. I'm going to put it up with the rest." Sam gently sat Dean back on the floor, and got up to add the new picture to the wall beside the fridge. "There you go. That's number 9."

"Me's see Undaker, Sammy?" Since the night Dean had first watched the Undertaker with Bobby, he loved watching him on Sam's laptop when he wasn't on TV.

"Alright then." Sam lifted Dean, and carried him over to the kitchen table, and sat on his chair with him on his knee. "Bobby, can you get my laptop from the living room?"

"Sure, Sam," said Bobby, walking into the room. He came back less than a minute later with Sam's laptop.

"Thanks."

"You awell, Unca Bee-bee?" asked Dean, looking up at him with a hopeful expression.

Bobby moved his chair over next to Sam's, and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Sure little man."

When the laptop was ready, Sam put on youtube and looked for a video Dean hadn't seen yet, and decided on one from 1993.

Dean smiled when the Undertaker's music started and he started his slow walk down to the ring. "Who dat, Sammy?" asked Dean, pointing at the man in a black suit and tie, holding something gold in his hand, and making weird facial expressions as he walked to the ring.

"That's Paul Bearer, kiddo. He used to be the Undertaker's manager. Do you like him?"

Dean shook his head, frowning. "He feek. What dat?" he asked, this time pointing at what Paul Bearer was holding.

"That's an urn. It helps the Undertaker," explained Bobby.

"Shhhh... Undaker." Dean never took his eyes off the 'deadman'. He loved when the man in black did 'old school', the tombstone and when he sat back up, they were his favourites. Dean also thought it was cool when he rolled his eyes back into his head, even though it used to freak Sam out when he was younger.

* * *

After watching the Undertaker for almost two hours, Sam and Bobby decided to take Dean and Zeppelin out in the yard for a bit of fresh air.

Before Sam went out, he put in one of Dean's AC/DC Cd's in the new Cd player, and turned it up loud.

"YAAAAY!" Dean cheered when 'you shook me all night long' came on first, and he started wiggling his little hips and waving his arms about. "Come, Unca Bee-bee."

"God, he's off again," said Bobby, shaking his head fondly. He thought it was adorable when his little man danced. Bobby couldn't help but laugh when Zeppelin started running around in circles, and falling down, which was probably his version of dancing.

"Dance, Unca Bee-bee. Me's better you." Dean stuck out his tongue, and continued with the dancing.

"You can't dance better than me," said Sam, running out, and waving his arms around, and spinning in circles. He put one of his hands on his hip, and acted like he was playing a guitar.

It had to be the worst dancing Bobby had ever seen, and he couldn't help laughing. "What the hell is that?"

"It's called dancing, Bobby. You should try it," he said, rocking his body back and forth, and shaking his shoulders.

Dean was almost doubled over laughing at his brother. Zeppelin stopped running and stood staring at Sam, head tilted questioningly as if saying 'what the hell are you doing'.

Bobby bit the inside of his cheek to stop more laughter. "That's dancing, is it? Sam, ya look like yer getting electrocuted in the middle of the yard."

"Well, let's see if you can do any better." Sam was enjoying making his brother laugh, that's what Dean should always be like instead of crying and being afraid.

"Yeah, Unca Bee-bee. Sammy wook feek."

"Hey," pouted Sam. "You're a freak."

"Dean, come here," said Bobby with a laugh, holding one arm out to him.

Dean walked over to Bobby, sticking his tongue out at Sam as he passed by him. "You, unca Bee-bee?"

Bobby took hold of Dean's little hands to spin him around. "WEEEEE!"

"Right, get up on my back," said Bobby, turning around. "Sam, get him up."

Sam walked over, and lifted Dean up onto Bobby's back. "Put your arms around Bobby's neck, but don't strangle him or anything."

"Ready, little man?" Dean's giggle was answer enough, so he started dancing around in circles, bouncing Dean up and down.

Sam stood back, smiling. "Are you sure your back's going to be okay?"

"My back is perfectly fine, Sam. Besides Dean hardly weighs anything. I can hardly tell he's there."

"NIIIIIIIIIIGHT WOOOONG!" sang Dean at the top of his lungs.

When 'Highway to hell' came on next, Bobby put Dean down, and held onto his hands. "Right, Sam. Are ya going to go start spazzing out again? We'll have a competition to see who's the better dancer."

"There's nothing wrong with my dancing," said Sam, starting the weird dancing again. Zeppelin ran around in circles, apparently he wanted to be part of the competition too.

Bobby watched his two boys. Dean was waving his arms around his head, jumping up and down, he looked like he belonged in a rave. Zeppelin was now laying down, probably made himself dizzy. Sam was... Bobby didn't have a clue what he was doing, it looked as though he was shaking his shoulders and head banging at the same time. He looked like a fish out of water, with all the flopping about.

Bobby hoped nobody came to his house, they would probably think the whole family had flipped out.

"THE SONGS OVER! STOP DANCING!" yelled Bobby a few minutes later. "The winner has to be... Dean."

"YAY!" Dean stuck out his tongue again, turned around and waved his bum at Sam. "Me-ee beated you. Na, na."

Sam and Bobby laughed. "Okay, okay. You're a better dancer than me, kiddo. Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes pees," answered Dean happily.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	23. Dean & Sam wash the impala

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**Bobby & his friends start their revenge. Dean & Sam wash the Impala.**

A couple of days later, Bobby was on the phone to one of his friends in the prison Marcus was in. He knew Four- There was Dave the prison guard, and three prisoners Fred, Charles and Michael. Dave was one of Bobby's best friends, and him and the others were more than willing to help.

Bobby laughed as Dave told him what Charles had done to Marcus the night before. "_I don't think Marcus found it very funny, but Charles is in the same cell as him, and I gave him a mouse trap. So, last night while he was asleep, Charles very carefully put the mouse trap in his covers near his thing. Marcus must've moved, or had a dream or something, because ten minutes later, we all heard a scream. I was the first one there, and I gotta say it was hilarious. Marcus was jumping around holding his area, screaming his head off. It must've hurt like hell, but he deserved it."_

Bobby laughed again, but tried to keep it down so his boys couldn't hear him. "So, I guess he's not having a good time then?"

"_Definitely not."_ Dave became serious again as the conversation changed. "_I asked Charles to befriend him, to get Marcus to talk. He said that freak spoke about a kid he almost got when he broke out."_

Bobby stopped smiling and his heart sank in his chest. "What did he say?"

"_He said... he said there was this beautiful little boy. He had green eyes, and blond spiky hair. Is that your boy?"_

"Yeah. That's Dean. Did he say anything else?"

"_He said he was going to find a way to break out, and add the boy to his list. I think you know what that means."_

"Dammit. He breaks out, he's going to go after Dean. Get the guys together, and find a way to stop him. Do whatever it takes. Get one of the guys to kill him, I don't care. He's not getting his hands on my boy again."

"_You got it, B. I'll get the boys together later. Don't worry, that freak won't get his hands on another kid again, especially yours. You have my word_."

"Thanks a lot, Dave. I appreciate it, tell the others I owe them. Call me in a couple of days. See ya."

* * *

Downstairs Dean, Sam and Zeppelin were watching cartoons together. Dean was holding his new undertaker teddy that Claire had given to him, it was dressed in a black hat and long black coat with black hair, little black eyebrows drawn together in a frown and a little goatee. Dean loved the teddy and hardly let it out of his sight.

"Hey boys," said Bobby, coming into the living room. "What are ya watching?"

"We's SpunBob Scarepants, Unca Bee-bee. You's see?"

"Sorry, little man. I'll watch it later with ya, I promise. But I have to get this car done for a friend of mine. If I get it done within the next two days, he's going to pay me extra. If yer good, I'll buy ya something, okay?"

Dean's eyes lit up. "Yeah. Fank you, Unca Bee-bee."

"Yer welcome. I'll be in the garage for a couple of hours, then we'll watch cartoons together, okay?"

"'Kay, unca Bee-bee. Car eat you, me's beat up," said Dean, probably thinking about the time Bobby cut his finger closing the hood.

"Aw. Thanks, little man," said Bobby, ruffling Dean's hair on his way out.

* * *

After SpongeBob finished, Sam started to get up from the couch, making Dean panic and cling onto his shirt. "NOOO! Sammy, where go?"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, kiddo. I'm not leaving you. I have to get something from the kitchen. I was thinking about doing something you might like. Zeppelin and Undertaker will stay with you, I'll be one minute," Sam soothed, stroking Dean's face.

"'Kay, Sammy. Fast," Dean whispered, letting his brother go.

"One minute," promised Sam, heading into the kitchen. When he came out of the kitchen a few minutes later he was carrying a bucket of soapy water.

"You's baff, Sammy?" asked a confused Dean, staring at the bucket.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "A bath? In a bucket? Are you insane? I could probably fit my head in that. I thought it might be fun to wash the car. Are you coming?"

"YAY!" Dean cheered as he shot up off the couch, and followed his brother outside, Zeppelin following behind.

Outside, Sam put the bucket on the floor, and brought out Zeppelin's lead to tie him up in the shade not too far away. "We don't want him running off, so this will keep him safe."

"'Kay, Sammy. We's wass impa," said Dean excitedly, holding his teddy tighter.

"There we go. He's all safe now. And he's not too far away, so if you get bored, you can come play with him. You're going to get Undertaker all wet."

Dean looked down at the teddy, his bottom lip in his mouth as he thought of something. "Ooh ooh," he said, before running over to the car, and trying to open the front door. "SAMMY, NOT OPEN!"

Sam walked over, and opened the car door for his brother. "There you go. Why do you need the door open?"

Dean grinned, and sat his new teddy in the drivers seat. "Not dwive," he said, pointing a finger at the stuffed toy, before closed the door.

"Here's your sponge, are you ready?"

"Yeah. It SpunBob," said Dean, staring down at the sponge. "Where wass, Sammy?"

"I'll wash the top, and you wash the bottom. You're too small to reach the roof, so get washing."

Dean giggled, and washed the back passenger door. He had washed half of the door, before he started humming to himself

Sam stopped what he was doing, and took his phone from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons, before pushing 'record' to start a new video. Usually when Dean hummed he started singing, both Sam and Bobby thought it was cute.

"Mmmmm. NA, NA, NA, NA, BACK CAR! NA, NA, NA, NA, WASS CAR! NA, NA, NA, NA, CEAN CAR! DEANIE... SAMMY... IMPAAAAAAAA!" sang the little boy, wiggling his hips. "NA, NA, NA, NA DEANIE! NA, NA, NA, NA, SAMMY! NA, NA, NA, NA, ZEPPIN! WE'S... CEAN... IMPAAAAAA!"

Dean didn't notice Sam recording his singing and dancing as he continued to hum while washing his beloved car.

* * *

After working on the car for almost half an hour, Sam went to start the hose pipe to finish. The tiny Winchester was still busy cleaning the wheel, he didn't notice Sam away from the car.

Sam tiptoed over to his brother, and turned the hose pipe on, drenching Dean with water. "Got you."

"AAH! SAMMY!" screamed Dean, giggling as the water washed over him.

Zeppelin started barking, and lunging forward, probably thinking Dean was getting hurt as he screamed with laughter.

"Calm down, Zeppelin. It's just water," said Sam, before walking over to untie the dog, who immediately ran over to Dean, jumping up and down, and wagging his tail excitedly as he tried to lick his little face off.

"Hiya Zeppin," said Dean happily through his giggles.

Sam walked over again armed with the hose pipe, and soaked Dean and his dog. Dean screamed with laughter once again, and Zeppelin started running around, yapping with excitement.

"Get you, Sammy." Dean walked over to the bucket, and threw both sponges at his brother, then because the bucket was now only half-full and lighter, he picked it up and threw some water over Sam.

"Hey, you little freak. I'm going to get you for that," laughed Sam, spraying him again.

* * *

They continued with the water fight for ten minutes, then Sam finished the rest of the car. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get cleaned up. Did you like washing the car?" he asked Dean, who was getting his teddy back from the car.

"Yeah, Sammy. You 'ike car, Undaker?" Dean asked his teddy, he waited for several seconds, before nodding, and smiling.

"What did he say?" asked Sam, holding the door open for his brother to go into the house first.

"He pay dwive," Dean told him, sitting the Undertaker on the couch.

"I guess he had fun then. Come on, take your clothes off while I go get you some dry ones." Sam threw Dean's bath towel at him, so he could get dried. "I'll be back in a minute."

"NOOOO! Me's come, Sammy. Pees," pleaded the little boy, running over to cling onto his leg.

Sam's heart almost broke at the look of terror on Dean's little face, his eyes huge and pleading as they begged him not to leave him alone. "Okay then. We'll both get dressed upstairs. Bring your towel, and Zeppelin too."

Dean nodded, and picked up his dog. Sam picked them both up and carried them both to the bedroom they all shared.

* * *

Later, when Sam was making dinner, Dean was watching cartoons with his uncle Bobby.

"Who dat, Unca Bee-bee?" asked Dean, pointing to the little mouse when he came onto the screen.

"That's Jerry. The cat's called Tom," answered Bobby, wrapping his arms around Dean. "How are ya doing, little man?"

"'Kay, Unca Bee-bee." Dean took his eyes away from the TV to look up at Bobby. "We's fight water when cean Impa."

"Did ya? Who won?"

"Me winned." Dean giggled, pointing at the cartoon. "He beated by baby mousie. Wook, Unca Bee-bee."

Bobby smiled. "I'm looking, little man. I guess ya like this then?" He leaned forward slightly, and kissed the blond hair, making a silent promise to himself that no-one and nothing was going to hurt his little man ever again.

**TBC**

******Hope you like**


	24. Dr Dean

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**Bobby & Sam read something in paper about Marcus. Dean's teddy's sick, Dr Dean to the rescue.**

It was two days later when Sam opened the paper, and saw the headline. "Oh my god," he whispered in shock, trying to keep it down, since they were still at the table, eating breakfast.

"What is it?" asked Bobby, leaning forward so he could see. He had heard from Dave late the night before to say it was done. Bobby had asked what the guys did, but Dave had laughed and told him to wait and see. This morning he had the answer.

"It's Marcus... He's dead. T-They found him yesterday in an empty wash room tied to a chair. It looks as if he was tortured to death by at least two of the prisoners." Sam paused to look over at Dean, but the little boy wasn't paying attention. "If he was tortured, wouldn't someone hear him scream?" he whispered to himself.

"It says his tongue and fingernails were removed. He was stabbed in the right eye. Oh god." Sam winced as he read the rest. "He was castra... They... they cut his thing off, and stabbed him... seven times. On the wall, in his blood... they wrote 'what you deserve'. Wow. I'm surprised they put this in the paper."

Sam was surprised when he heard Bobby chuckle beside him, and he could have sworn he heard Bobby whisper, "Good one boys."

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"What, me?" asked Bobby, eyebrows raised in innocence. "How could I? I've been here."

"Bobby," said Sam with a serious expression.

"Oh, okay. I asked a couple of friends of mine to help me get revenge. Believe me, if ya knew what he said he was going to do, ya would have done the same."

Sam looked over at Dean again, who was eating his breakfast and feeding Zeppelins. "What do you mean? What did he say?"

"One of the guys was asked by another to get him to talk. He... he said when he broke out, there was this kid. And he was going to find a way to break out again, and... he was going to go after Dean again."

"Oh god. He... oh my god," Sam whispered, covering his mouth.

"Now do ya see why I had to do it? At first I only asked them to make his life a living hell, but when they said he was going to get out again... " Bobby shook his head. "I had to. He was going to hurt our boy."

Sam looked over at his brother, who was innocently sharing his cornflakes with his dog. "You're right, Bobby. I... I would've done the same." He surprised himself by smiling. "I guess he got what he deserved, I would've done anything to keep my brother safe from a sick freak like him. Thanks Bobby."

"Yer welcome."

* * *

"Oh no," Dean exclaimed from his seat on the couch a few hours later, staring down at his undertaker teddy with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Undaker sick. He atchoo'd," Dean told his brother, looking up at him with a worried expression.

Sam looked down at the teddy and raised his eyebrows. "He did what?"

"He atchoo'd, Sammy. He go 'ATCHOOOOOOOOOO!'"

Sam's lips twitched as he struggled not to smile. "Did he? That was a long sneeze then, wasn't it?"

Dean nodded, looking back up at Sam with huge eyes. "He sick, Sammy. Me's make better. Me Docor Dean." The little boy laid his teddy on the couch and stood up, before heading to the kitchen. At the door, he turned back to Sam. "You's here, Sammy?"

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'm not going anywhere. What do you want in the kitchen?"

"See," Dean said, before going into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with the first aid kit, and opened it. "Docor Dean to wescoo."

"Dean... What are you doing?" asked a confused Sam, watching his brother.

"Me's say, Sammy," Dean told him, reaching into the kit and brought out a bandage. "Cut."

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Oh what the hell. Let the kid have his fun. I can always buy new bandages.' He took the bandage and the small pair of scissors, and cut a small piece for him. "What do you need a bandage for if he's sick?"

"Fank you." Dean took the bandage from his brother and wrapped the Undertaker's hat and the top of his head. "Dere go. Sammy, dem fingys see'd hot?"

"A thermometer?"

Dean placed his hand on his teddy's face. "Yeah. Gotted one?"

Sam checked through the kit, but couldn't find one. "Sorry, kiddo. It looks like we need a new one."

"Oh no. Dat, Sammy?" asked Dean, pointing at Sam's shirt.

Sam shook his head fondly, taking off his overshirt, leaving him in just a t-shirt.

"Fank you. Dere go," said Dean, covering his 'sick' teddy in his brother's shirt. He turned to Sam, holding the rest of the bandage. "Make better awell, Sammy."

Sam frowned in confusion. "Dean, I'm not sick"

"Come... Pees," said Dean, his eyes going big and round, his bottom lip poking out.

Sam rolled his eyes, and leaned forward. "Okay then, you little freak."

Dean giggled, and climbed up onto the couch to wrap his brothers head and left eye in the bandage. "Dere. You's down 'ike Undaker."

"You want me to lay down?"

"Yeah. Me's make you better."

"Should I be worried?" Sam joked, and did what his brother asked, making sure he didn't kick the sick bear off the other end. He was glad Bobby was in the yard training Zeppelin again, and Metallica was in bed, otherwise his brother would probably treat the house as a hospital ward.

"What do, Sammy?"

"Have you checked temperature yet?"

Dean shook his head, and slapped Sam around the face.

"OW!" Sam exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. "What did you slap me for?"

Dean looked scared, and pointed to the TV behind him. "Docors dere putted hand mister's cheek and... and see'd hot. Sowwy, Sammy."

"Hey, it's okay. I think what you saw was them _touchin_g their patients cheek, not slapping them. Like this..." Sam gently touched Dean's left cheek. "Or, they put their hand on their forehead. Go on then, check mine."

Dean smiled, and put his little hand _gently_ on his brother's cheek and left it there for several seconds.

"Am I hot or cold?" asked Sam, smiling at his little brother.

Dean bit his lip in concentration. "Erm... Norman, Sammy."

"I think you mean 'normal'."

Bobby came into the house, carrying a sleeping Zeppelin. He stopped when he saw his family, and raised his eyebrows when he saw Sam. "What the hell have ya come as?"

"Why don't you ask Dr Dean? According to him, me and 'Taker are sick."

"Riiiiiight. That would explain the bandages then," said Bobby, laying the sleeping dog in his chair and sitting in-front of him.

"You's sick awell, Unca Bee-bee?"

"No, little man. I'm fine, just play with Sam," said Bobby, watching the little boy play 'doctor' with his big brother.

"'Kay. Be nurse den?"

Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "I don't have to wear a nurses outfit, do I?"

"No, Unca Bee-bee," said Dean, giggling.

"Oh thank god," Bobby sighed dramatically, putting his hand over his chest.

"Where go?" Dean asked Sam, who was trying to sit up.

"I'm going to go clean up the kitchen."

Dean pushed Sam's shoulders back down. "Nooooo. If move, me's knock you out," he said, lips sticking out in an epic pout.

"You're going to knock me out? That's nice. Do you threaten all of your patients?" asked Sam, laying down again. "Bobby, remind me not to let Dean be a Doctor. He'd probably end up knocking half his patients out if they don't do as they're told."

"Oh no. Undaker coff coffed." Dean ran back to his poor bear and stroked the bandaged head. "You's be 'kay."

Sam smiled at Bobby, who smiled back. "Isn't he sweet?" he whispered to the older man, who nodded.

"Sammy, Messen?" the little boy asked, looking worriedly at Sam.

"There's some in there, but don't open it though."

Dean nodded and got the medicine and little spoon from the kit. "Dere go," he said, 'pouring' the medicine and feeding it to The Undertaker, before turning to Sam with the spoon. "Sammy."

"No. I'm okay, Dean."

"Me's knock you out, Sammy," Dean threatened again, holding up the tiny plastic spoon. He glared at his uncle, who was laughing. "You's awell."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. Only Dean could threaten to knock everyone out with a tiny little spoon.

"Open pees."

"Fine," Sam sighed and opened his mouth so Dean could slip the spoon in.

"Dere go. One... Two... Fee... Five. 'Kay, you's better now," declared Dean, nodding his little head.

"Wow, that was fast. I feel a lot better now," said Sam, sitting up. "Can I get up now?"

"Yeah Sammy, you's 'kay. Undaker?" The tiny Winchester knelt in-front of the couch, and hugged the bear. "He fank me, Sammy." He grinned, and climbed up on the couch next to his brother with the now-recovered Undertaker.

"That's nice of him." Sam wrapped his arm around the little shoulders, and gave a little squeeze. "You're a very good doctor. Thanks for making me better."

"Wecome Sammy," whispered Dean, smiling proudly. "Me's Docor Dean."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	25. Dean's new pet Mr Wiggles

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**Claire & Alexia pay a visit. Dean gets a new pet.**

A couple of days later, there was a knock at the door. "Claire and Alexia are here," Sam told his brother, walking to the door to invite them in.

"Ooooh." Dean jumped off the couch, and ran after his brother, who was opening the door to greet their guests.

"Hiya Caire, hiya 'Exia," waved Dean with a big grin.

"Hello, Dean," said Alexia, kissing him on the cheek.

Both Sam and Claire laughed as Dean blushed bright red, and ran to hide behind his brother.

"Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?" Sam asked his brother, kneeling in-front of him.

"She kiss me, Sammy," he whispered, hiding his red face in Sam's shirt.

"Come on, you're not shy." Sam put his hand under Dean's chin and raised the little face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "She likes you, Dean."

"Why?"

"Because you're a little cutie," Sam told him, tweaking the little nose, making him giggle.

"Is Dean okay?" asked Alexia, looking worried.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just a little shy, he's never been kissed by a girl before."

Alexia's eyes widened. "Why? He pretty," she said, making the grown-ups laugh.

"Aw, 'Lexie's got a boyfriend."

It was Alexia's turn to go red. "Yeah, he's nice."

Dean stopped hiding, and looked over at Alexia, smiling shyly. "You's daw wiv me and Zeppin? Unca Bee-bee food," he told her, pointing to the kitchen door. "Come see Zeppin."

Sam and Claire watched the two kids, smiling. "Lexie's been talking about Dean non-stop all morning." Sam laughed, and led his girlfriend into the living room, where Dean and Alexia were sitting on the floor, stroking Zeppelin.

"I guess he likes the Undertaker teddy I gave him," said Claire, nodding at the Undertaker teddy beside Dean.

"Are you kidding? He loves him, he became a Doctor the other day, because 'Taker was sick."

"Aw, little sweetie. His face looks a lot better," observed Claire, noticing the scrape on his cheek was almost faded now.

"Yeah, his face is better, but he's still scared to be on his own."

Claire smiled sadly and shook her head. "I can't blame him, the poor thing."

Bobby came in from the kitchen with two plates of fries. "There ya go," he said, laying one plate on the floor for the two kids to share.

"Fank you, Unca Bee-bee," said Dean, picking up a fry.

"Yer welcome, little man. There ya go, Claire." Bobby handed the plate to Sam's girlfriend, before heading back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Bobby," said Claire, frowning in confusion. "How did he know we were coming? He didn't have to make us lunch."

"I told him you were coming around lunchtime, and he went straight into the kitchen and started making coffee and made everyone food," Sam told her, taking a fryfrom her plate.

"Hey, you thief. Bobby's bringing yours in a minute."

"Are ya pinching from yer girlfriend?" asked Bobby, coming in from the kitchen with two plates for himself and Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrows, looking innocent. "What, me? I wouldn't dare."

"He do, Unca Bee-bee. Me see'd him."

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?" asked Sam around a mouthful of food. "I'm innocent."

The grown-ups smiled when the two kids started giggling. "Want some, Zeppin?" Dean asked his dog, holding out one of his fries.

"Does he always do that?" asked Claire, watching Dean share his side of the food with his dog.

"Yeah. Every mealtime, Zeppelin always gets half of Dean's, we just pretend not to notice."

"Oh. Okay then." Claire went back to eating her lunch, and stabbing Sam's hand with her fork when he tried taking one of hers. "Eat your own, you weirdo."

"Ha ha. Sammy weedo," giggled Dean. "You's funny, Caire."

"Thanks sweetie. You're funny too."

They continued eating in silence, only broken by Dean and Alexia's giggling.

* * *

When it was time for them to go, Claire kissed Sam on the cheek, and Alexia kissed Dean again, making the little boy blush once more.

"Bye bye, Caire. Bye bye 'Exia."

"Bye Dean," said Claire, ruffling the short hair.

"Bye you two," said Sam, holding the door open for the two of them.

"See you later, Sam. Take care of Dean, okay?"

"Of course I will. It's my job," he told her, running his fingers through Dean's hair, making the little boy look up at him.

"Zeppin and Undaker and Metaca say bye bye."

"Tell them I said 'bye' back okay?" she said with a smile, before she turned, and made her way to her car.

Alexia followed behind, looking back at Dean every so often.

* * *

At 7 that evening, not long before Dean's bedtime, the brothers were doing a little gardening in the back yard. They didn't really have a proper garden, it was a rectangular section of mud at the side of the house that Dean liked to play in.

"Ooooooh. Wook Sammy wook," called Dean excitedly, holding something in his hand.

Sam leaned over to look at what Dean was getting excited about, but couldn't see anything because he had his hands clasped together. "What am I looking at? Move your hand."

Dean opened his hands a little, revealing a big worm. "Worm. It wiggling. Keeps him?"

"What do you want to keep a worm for?" Sam asked with a grimace, he hated worms.

"He nice, Sammy. Ooooh wook, he smiling at me. Wook, Sammy." Dean giggled, holding up the worm so Sam could see him.

Sam looked, and all he saw was a horrible brown wiggly thing that was covered in mud.

"Pees keep him? He Mr Wiggles."

Sam rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Since you've already got a name for him, you can keep him. But you better not want to keep everything you find in the garden."

"YAY! Me's gotted worm. Gived kiss," said Dean, holding up the worm again.

Sam moved away from the slimy creature. "Dean, I'm not kissing a worm... And you better not either."

Dean nodded, still grinning. "Hiya Mr Wiggles. Me's Dean Winster."

"We had better get him a jar to live in so he's not wiggling all over Bobby's house. I'll be back in a minute, or do you want to come with me?"

Dean stood immediately, his hands still clasped together so his new worm didn't escape. "Come. Where go, Sammy?"

"Into the kitchen. I'm going to get an old jam jar, and fill it with mud," Sam told him, leading him into the house. "That can be his home, okay?"

"Yeah Sammy," Dean nodded, still holding his new pet with both hands. "Not wiggle away."

Sam smiled, and looked through the cupboards for the jars Bobby kept in-case there was a leak on one of the cars. "There we go, I've found one. Come on back outside, we need to get some mud," he said, turning to go back out.

When they got back to the little garden, Dean suddenly started giggling uncontrollably. "He funny, Sammy."

"Is he tickling you?" Sam asked him, filling the jar with mud for Mr Wiggles' new home.

"Yeah, he wiggling."

"There you are, put him in." Sam held out the jar, and waited until Dean dropped the worm in, before he closed the lid. "Don't open it when we're in the house, okay? I don't want to go hunting for a worm... and don't let him near Zeppelin, because he'll eat him."

"'Kay Sammy. Fank you," Dean whispered, giving his big brother a hug.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"Show unca Bee-bee and Zeppin?" asked Dean, standing up with a big grin.

"Sure, come on then." Sam took his brother's hand, and walked him back into the house. "Wash your hands first," he said, walking over to the table, to get out a chair for Dean to stand on.

"Fank you," said Dean again, standing on the chair. After cleaning his hands, he grabbed the jar, and ran into the living room where his uncle was. "UNCA BEE-BEE!"

"What's wrong, little man?" asked Bobby from his chair, stroking Zeppelin who had just woke up.

"Gotted worm, Unca Bee-bee. See?" The tiny Winchester held up the jar, so Bobby could see his new pet.

"Oh, yeah. He's nice ain't he?" smiled Bobby, lifting Dean up to sit with him and Zeppelin.

"Yeah. Hiya Zeppin. He Mr Wiggles," Dean told Bobby, stroking his dog.

Bobby chuckled. "Mr Wiggles? Let me guess, did ya think of that name yerself?"

"Yeah," answered Dean, laying his head against Bobby's shoulder with a yawn.

"Have you met Mr Wiggles yet?" asked Sam, coming into the room.

"Yeah. Our little man just introduced me to him," he answered, stroking the soft blond hair. "I think he's tired, Sam."

"I'd better get him up to bed then." Sam waited until Dean kissed and hugged Bobby, before he lifted his sleepy brother and his two pets into his arms. "Night Bobby."

"Night Sam, night Dean."

"Forgetted Zeppin and Mr Wiggles."

"Night Mr Wiggles and Zeppelin," Bobby said, watching his family walk up the stairs to bed. He smiled again when he heard Sam say, "Mr Wiggles isn't sleeping in bed with us. He can go on the bedside table with Fred and the Impala, okay?"

"'Kay, Sammy," answered Dean, yawning.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	26. Dr Dean part 2 Sick Sam

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**This chapter is for FLD, who wanted Sick!Sam & Worried!Dean.  
**

**Sam's sick with a cold, Dr Dean's back to the rescue.**

Almost a week later, Dean woke up first, and looked down at a sleeping Sam, frowning when he saw his pale face. "Sammy?" he whispered in a trembling voice, shaking his brother's shoulder. It took a couple of minutes, but Sam finally opened his eyes and looked up into Dean's concerned ones.

"Hey Dean," Sam croaked, before coughing.

"What matter, Sammy? You's cown," said the little boy, pointing to Sam's pale face, and red nose.

Sam shivered. "Don't say that, kiddo. I hate clowns."

"Why? Dey funny."

"No, they're not. They're creepy, and evil and... Weird."

Dean put his hand on his brother's face. "Hot Sammy," he whispered, eyes filling with tears. "Pees not die."

"I'm not going to die, you big silly" Sam whispered, taking the little hand in his. "It's just a cold, okay?"

Dean's eyes widened when Sam sneezed three times in a row. "Oh no. You atchoo'd."

Sam wiped away Dean's tears as he got upset. "Hey, come on. There's no need to cry. It's only a little cold, I promise."

"Wook after you, Sammy? Docor Dean to wescoo."

"Aw. You don't have to, kiddo. It's my job to look after you."

Dean sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Me's Docor Dean. Make better... pees Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and coughed. "Okay then. Just this once, okay? As long as you don't threaten to knock me out again."

"YAY!" cheered Dean, before pointing a finger at him. "You's bed."

"Yes sir," joked Sam with a little salute, making Dean giggle.

* * *

An hour later, Bobby came in, worried why his two boys weren't downstairs yet. "Are ya both okay?" he asked, looking at his little family. "Sam, are ya alright? Ya look like crap."

Sam nodded, wiping his nose with the tissue Dean had got from the bathroom. "Yeah, I've got a cold. Dr Dean's back to take care of me, and I have to stay in bed."

"Hey little man, do ya want to come downstairs with me, and get some breakfast?"

Dean shook his head, and moved closer to his sick brother. "Noooo. Wook after Sammy. He die," he whispered, looking at Sam sadly.

Bobby frowned, and sat beside Dean, wrapping his arm around the little shoulders. "Hey, Sam's going to be okay. He won't die from a little cold."

"He's right, Dean," Sam told Dean, holding his hand. He looked over at Bobby. "I've already told him that, but..."

"Okay, then. How about I take Zeppelin down with me? I'll bring ya both breakfast up here, so ya can look after Sam."

"'Kay, Unca Bee-bee. Mr Wiggles?"

Bobby looked at the jar on the bedside table. "He can stay up here with ya. I'll come up and check on ya every hour or two, okay?"

"Awight. Juice pees, Unca Bee-bee?"

Bobby smiled, and picked Zeppelin up. "Of course ya can. I'll make ya both some toast, how's that?"

"'Kay, Unca Bee-bee. Me's say bye bye Zeppin?"

"Sure, little man." Bobby sat down beside Dean, and gave Zeppelin to him for a minute.

"Bye bye, Zeppin. Me's wook after Sammy." He kissed the little dog on his fluffy head, giggling when Zeppelin licked him back.

"I'll be back in five minutes with breakfast," Bobby told them, picking the dog back up, and walking out of the room.

"You's 'kay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, you're doing..." Sam broke off coughing. "Doing great, kiddo."

Bobby came back a few minutes later with a tray of toast and two cups of orange juice.

"Fank you," smiled Dean, drinking his juice.

"Yer welcome, little man. Need anything else before I go?"

Dean shook his head. "No, unca Bee-bee."

Bobby smiled, and ruffled Dean's messy hair. "Shout me if ya need me."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Dean was getting bored and decided to do something. "Me's wead stowy, Sammy?"

Sam sneezed, and smiled. "Dean, you're three years old. You can't read yet."

"Me do, Sammy," said Dean, climbing down to pick up one of his books. "Wook, Catpiar." He held up the book he chose, which was one of his favourites- 'The very hungry caterpillar'. The tiny Winchester climbed back up onto the bed, and opened the book to look at the pictures. "One a time... erm... dere Catpiar." He turned the book, so Sam could seethe pictures. "See him, Sammy?"

Sam wiped his nose, and nodded.

"Erm... den Catpiar eated one dem... appa." Dean turned the book again, and pointed to the apple. "Den eated one... two dem. Dunno Sammy, sowwy."

Sam looked at what Dean was pointing at. "They're pears, kiddo."

"'Kay. Catpiar eated one... two... fee dem." He turned the book, and pointed at the three plums. "Den, he eated one... two... fee... four dem fingys." He showed Sam, and pointed at another picture.

"They're strawberries."

"Shhhh. Me's wead stowy, Sammy. 'Kay, den erm... he eated one... two... fee... five ongies." He pointed at the oranges, then turned the page. "Wow. Catpiar eated dem." He turned the book to show Sam the page. "He piggy, in't he Sammy?"

"Yeah, he is," agreed Sam, coughing again. He reached over and picked up the glass of water from the bedside table and sipped a mouthful to soothe his sore throat. "Okay then, finish the story."

"'Kay den. Erm... Catpiar eated weaf, wook." Dean pointed at the leaf, and showed Sam. "See? Wow. He wight big, Sammy wook. Den go dat dere." He showed Sam again, then turned to the last page. "Woooow. Sammy, butfy. Bootful... in't he, Sammy?" he asked, showing him the butterfly.

"Yeah. That was great," praised Sam, smiling when Dean blushed.

"Fank you. Better Sammy?" asked the little boy, laying down with his brother.

"Hey, you're going to get sick too."

"Not care. Woves you, Sammy." Dean sniffled, eyes filling with tears as he got upset again. "Pees not die," he whispered, kissing Sam on the cheek.

Sam blinked back tears, and tightened his hold on the little boy. "I love you too. I won't die, kiddo. I've got the best little Doctor to look after me, I already feel a bit better. I'll be fully better in a few days, I promise."

Sam's promise was kept as just a couple of days later, he was fully recovered with the help of Dr Dean.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	27. Sam remembers his big brother

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

**Mechanic!Dean helps Bobby. Sam remembers something about his big brother.**

"Remember what this is, little man?" asked Bobby, holding Dean in the crook of one arm, while pointing at the engine with his free hand.

The little boy pulled his hat up a bit, so he could see. "Erm... It car... den car 'brum brum'."

"Yeah, that's right. But do ya remember what it's called? Come on, I told ya two days ago," said Bobby, smiling at the look of concentration on Dean's little face.

"Erm... it... inin. Inin, Unca Bee-bee?" asked Dean, looking hopefully up at his uncle.

"That's close, little man. Well done, it's an engine. Try and say it, En-gine."

"En-En-din." Dean's eyes went wide, and he gasped. "Me say it, Unca Bee-bee. Cever?" He got excited and started bouncing in Bobby's arms.

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, Yer very, very clever," he said proudly. "If ya don't be a fireman, ya can be my little mechanic."

Dean giggled, a blush colouring his cheeks. "Get Sammy. Show him me's cever." He started wiggling, so Bobby let him down.

"I'll look after Zeppelin. Go and tell Sam how smart ya are."

"Kay." Dean left the garage, and ran to the house happily to tell Sam he knew what an engine was. He was near the Impala, when he noticed something. "Oh no. SAMMY! SAMMY!" he screamed, rushing through the door.

Sam shot up off the couch. "What's wrong? Is Bobby okay?"

Dean nodded, his green eyes huge. "Impa hurted, Sammy. Big mass hole, come see," he said, grabbing Sam's hand to lead him outside.

"What are you talking about? The car looks fine."

"NOOO! Dere, Sammy," Dean pointed a finger at the back door.

Sam took a closer look to see that Dean's 'big massive hole' was a tiny little scratch. "Is that it? Dean, it's a small scratch."

"Impa hurted, Sammy," he whispered sadly, running his hand along the car.

Sam smiled, and shook his head fondly. Kids were known to exaggerate, but Dean with the impala? Big Dean was always the same. His smile widened when he remembered that time...

******Flashback******

_"I can't believe you got four different girl's numbers," laughed Sam as they walked out of the diner, and towards the Impala. "We were only in there for about ten minutes, what happened to 'Just talk to the witness, then we can go'?"_

_Dean grinned. "What can I say, Sammy? Girls love me."_

_"Sure Dean," said Sam, smiling at Dean over the roof of the car._

_"You're only jealous, Sammy. I've always been... OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?"_

_"What's what?" asked Sam, looking around to see what had caused Dean's reaction._

_"'What's what?'" asked Dean, his green eyes wide. "Are you blind? What's that there?"_

_Sam looked at what Dean was pointing at. "That's the roof of the car, Dean."_

_"Yeah. Thank you, captain obvious. I know it's the fricking roof. I'm talking about what's on it."_

_"What am I looking at?" asked Sam, leaning over to get a better look._

_"Seriously Sam? Do you need me to get you a pair of binoculars or something? There's a big gigantic huge hole in the roof of my car." His anger melted as he looked at the car. "Oh it's okay, baby," he soothed, stroking the top of the car, a soft smile on his face._

_Sam narrowed his eyes to get a better look. The 'gigantic hole' was the tiniest of tiny scratches, the kind where you need a magnifying glass to see it._

_"Don't worry baby, I'll make you all better," Dean soothed in a gentle voice, running his hand gently over the smooth, shiny surface of his beloved baby. _

_Sam wouldn't have been surprised if his brother climbed up onto the roof, and started hugging and kissing the car. "Dean, will you stop being dramatic? People are staring." _

_Dean looked up, eyes narrowed when he saw__ all the people in the street were staring at him, probably thinking he had gone mad.__ "I don't care, Sam. My baby's injured. If they don't like it, they can kiss my ass." He gave one final stroke to his car, before climbing into the drivers seat._

_Sam rolled his eyes when he heard Dean still talking to his 'injured' car. _

_"It's going to be okay sweetheart. I'll make you better again, so you'll be just as beautiful as before. SAM, GET IN THE CAR!"_

_He sighed, and climbed into the passenger side. "We're not going to a mechanic, are we?"_

******End Flashback******

Sam smiled, remembering Dean's answer, which had been to threaten, "anyone who touches my car, I'll break their fingers."

"Sammy?" said Dean, shaking Sam's hand.

The older Winchester looked down, and saw his brother looked upset. "Hey. It's okay, kiddo. It's only a scratch, she'll be fine."

Dean's face suddenly lit up when he remembered what he was going to tell Sam. "Sammy... Me's cever, know what En... endin in car. Make go brum."

"Wow. You're really smart, aren't you?"

Dean smiled proudly at all the praise he got from his brother and uncle. "See Mr Wiggles?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, of course you can. Come on."

* * *

In the garage, Bobby's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he said, wiping his hands on the piece of cloth.

_"Hey Bobby, it's Dave. We may have a problem here. A few of the boys have said they've seen Marcus around. And one of them was almost killed last night_."

"Dammit," whispered Bobby, closing his eyes. Both him and Dave knew what they had to do since Dave was also a hunter- one of the best Bobby knew.

"I_ was wondering if you'd help with the salt and burn. You're one of the few people I trust, so are you up for one more?"_

Bobby thought about his two boys. They wouldn't be safe as long as Marcus' spirit was still around, especially his little man. "Sure Dave, take the day off tomorrow. The sooner that freak is taken care of, the better."

"_Okay, cool. I'll come around to yours about 5.30. Is that okay?"_

"No. Come earlier than that. About 3 0'clock, I haven't seen ya for awhile. Ya can meet Dean, he's just like his older self, but cuter. Yer going to love him," said Bobby proudly. "He helped me out with a car today. He's an amazing little kid."

Dave laughed. "_Three it is. So I guess even younger Dean likes cars then? I can't wait to meet him, see you later."_

"See ya, Dave," replied Bobby, before hanging up. "Crap."

Now all he had to do was get the bag with the weapons out of the panic room, and tell Sam.

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	28. Dean meets Dave

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

**Dean makes a new friend.  
**

"Bobby, we promised we wouldn't hunt anymore."

"I know, Sam. But if I don't do this, Marcus is going to go after our boy," Bobby told him, looking down at the sleeping child. "I'm not going to let that happen."

Sam closed his eyes, and sighed. "I guess you're right. Have you got the bag out of the panic room?"

"Yeah, I put it in my room, out of the way. I don't want Dean near it. But I'm going to leave ya one of the shotguns, just in-case. I know ghosts usually haunt one place, but ya know as well as I do, if one of them fixates on something or someone..."

"They'll go after them," Sam finished for him. He agreed with Bobby, that this was for the best, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "What time is your friend coming?"

"About three, he'll stay for a couple of hours. I haven't seen him in awhile. I know Dean's going to love him. He loves Fonzie and Batman almost as much as Dean."

"Oh great! So we'll have two of them."

"I'm going down to start breakfast, I'll see ya both when ya come down?"

"Yeah, we'll be down soon," Sam told him, looking down at Dean to watch him sleep for a few minutes, before waking him up for his breakfast.

* * *

At 2.30, there was a knock at the door. "I think that must be Dave." Bobby went to answer the door, smiling when he heard Dean running after him. He opened the door to reveal a 6 foot 1, slim, muscular man with dark brown hair, who was wearing a black leather jacket. "Hey Dave. It's early."

Dave smiled and stepped through the open door. "Yeah, I know. I hope you don't mind, but it's been awhile... It's good to see you," he said, hugging his old friend. When he pulled away, he saw the little boy staring at him with huge green eyes.

"Me Dean, who's you?" he asked the stranger.

"Hi Dean. My name's Dave," said the man with a friendly smile. "I'm a friend of your uncle Bobbys."

Dean nodded, and smiled back. "'Kay. You's my fend, come Davey," he said, taking hold of Dave's hand to lead him into the living room.

As soon as Zeppelin saw Dean with a stranger, he started barking, and jumped from the couch. Sam had to grab hold of the dog's collar to stop him from attacking Dean's new friend.

"It 'Kay Zeppin. Dis my's fend... Davey. Dis Zeppin," Dean introduced them both, stroking his dog to calm him down.. "Come see, Davey. Zeppin not getted you."

Dave sat down on the floor beside the little boy, and smiled up at Sam. "Hi. I'm Dave."

"I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Dave laughed, watching Dean talking to his dog. When Zeppelin calmed down, Dave slowly held out his hand, so the German shepherd could sniff him. "Hey Zeppelin," he said, tensing when Zeppelin licked his hand.

"Ooh ooh, See Mr Wiggles, Davey?" The little boy stood up, and ran to the window sill to get his pet worm.

Sam got up, and went to stand beside Bobby behind the couch. "I'm surprised Dean's taken to him so quick."

"I think it's the fact that he's a friend of mine. Plus Dave's one of the best people I know, he's like my little brother." Bobby smiled, watching Dean sit back down with his jar. "I'm going to make some coffee. Dave do ya still have two sugar and milk?"

Dave smiled at Bobby and nodded. "Yeah thanks, B." He looked back down at Dean when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Dis Mr Wiggles." Dean showed Dave the jar, and turned it around, trying to see him. "Erm... wait, Davey. He hide seeks. Mr Wiggles, stop be feek," he said, making the two men laugh. "Ooh ooh, he dere. See?"

"Oh yeah. Did you think of that name yourself?"

"Yeah. Ooh ooh, See dat?" he asked, pointing at Dave's leather jacket. "Me's gotted one dem. Me have on?"

"Only for a minute though, okay?" said Dave, taking off his jacket, and handing it to the little boy.

Dean grinned, and took the big leather jacket. "Hep, Davey?"

Dave shook his head fondly, and helped dress the little boy in the leather, which reached down to his ankles

"Wow. Wook Sammy. Me's gowed up," said Dean, doing a little twirl. "You see my's one?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked over to the chair in the hallway to get his jacket.

Sam bit his lip, so he didn't laugh at the exaggerated steps Dean was taking, so he didn't trip over the huge jacket he was still wearing.

"Here is. Me's gotted it birday," said Dean, carrying his jacket back to his new friend.

"Wow, that's nice. I bet you look all cool in it, don't you?" asked Dave, grinning when Dean giggled shyly.

"You's twy on?"

"I don't think it'll fit me, it's tiny."

Sam got his phone out of his pocket. "Hey kiddo, stand with Dave, so I can get a picture."

"YAY!" Dean jumped up and down, and clapped his hands excitedly. "Davey, Davey. Wiv me?" He threw his little arm around Dave's shoulders and grinned at Sam. Dave couldn't help smiling, and they stayed like that for a few seconds, while Sam took the picture.

After the picture, Dean took the big jacket off, and put his own back on. "Put you's on, den same. We cool. Ooh ooh, See my feckwes, Davey?" asked the little boy, pointing at his freckled nose.

Dave smiled, and put his jacket back on. "Yeah, you've got loads, haven't you?"

Bobby came back in with coffee and juice. "Going somewhere?" he asked, raising his eyebrows when he saw Dean and Dave both wearing their jackets.

"No. Me and Davey picture. We's cool... in't we, Davey?"

"Yeah. We're Davey and Deanie, we're the coolest," Dave declared, holding his fist in the air, making them all laugh.

"Okay then, cool dudes. Come sit on the couch. I'm not giving ya coffee where a certain little dog can get it."

Dave nodded, and got up from the floor. He looked down when he felt Dean tugging on his sleeve again.

"Me wiv you and Sammy?" asked the little boy hopefully.

"Of course you can, come on," said Dave, sitting on the edge of the couch, with Dean and Zeppelin in the middle, and Sam on the other side.

"Ooh ooh. Davey... 'ike Metaca and 'Ed Zeppin and ADC?"

"I think you mean AC/DC. I love all those. Do you like Motorhead, or Ozzy Osbourne? They're cool too."

"Erm... Not know dem. Woves Batman."

Dave's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Batman's so cool. I've always wanted a car like the Batmobile."

"SAMMY! Davey wove Batman," cheered Dean, making Sam laugh again. "Ooh ooh. 'Ike Undaker? He beated evybody. Ooh ooh, Fonzie."

"Actually, me and Bobby both like the Undertaker. And Fonzie's really cool... but not as cool as you."

"YAY! You and me same. Ooh ooh..."

Sam looked at his brother fondly. "Dean, will you stop saying 'ooh ooh'? You sound like a little monkey."

Dean giggled, and climbed down from the couch. "Ooh, ooh, aah, aah, ooh, ooh. Me monkey," he said, jumping up and down, making them all laugh.

* * *

When it was time for Dave and Bobby to go, Dean clung onto his friend's arm. "NOOOOO! He not go. He my Davey."

Dave knelt down so he could talk to Dean. "It's okay. I'll tell you what, in a few days on my next day off, I'll come and see you again, okay?"

"You's come see me?"

Dave ruffled the little boy's hair. "I promise, Deanie. Can I have a hug goodbye?"

"Yeah," answered Dean, reaching up to throw his arms around Dave's neck.

"Make sure ya get some salt out of the kitchen," Bobby told Sam, throwing the bag over his shoulder. "I've left ya one of the shotguns, and I've left the salt beside it, so if ya see Marcus, put a circle around all three of ya."

"I know, Bobby. Try to relax. You know I'd protect Dean with my life. Be careful too, okay?"

"Of course I will. Me and Dave have hunted together loads of times, he's one of the best I've worked with." Bobby looked down when he felt a little tug on his hand.

"Unca Bee-bee, when back?"

Bobby knelt in-front of Dean. "Hey, I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay? Me and Dave have something to do... hey don't cry, little man. Yer going to start me off," he said, wiping his thumb across the freckled cheek when tears started falling down his little face.

Dean sniffled. "Miss you, Unca Bee-bee," he whispered, before hugging his uncle.

"I'm gonna miss ya too. Be good for Sam, okay?"

Dean pulled away, and wiped his face. "'Kay unca Bee-bee."

"Good boy. We have to go, I'll see ya when I get back, okay?" said Bobby, standing up.

Dean went to join his brother, and started waving at the two men. "Bye bye, unca Bee-bee. Bye bye, Davey."

"Bye, Dean," both Dave and Bobby said in unison, which made Dean giggle.

"See ya." Bobby waved one last time, before closing the door.

"You've got a great little family there, B. I understand why you're so protective of Deanie. He's a great little kid... just like his older self." He stopped and pointed at Bobby. "Just so you know, Deanie is the only person I'll ever let call me 'Davey'."

Bobby laughed. "I get what ya mean. He's the only one that can call his brother 'Sammy'. By the way, only Dean calls me 'Bee-bee', so ya better not start calling me it too."

"I'll just stick to 'B'. I guess he has his own name for everyone."

"Yeah." Bobby looked back at the house, and took a deep breath. "Let's go before I change my mind."

**TBC**

**Hope you like**


	29. Death of a friend

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**Sam and Zeppelin protect Dean, while Bobby & Dave get rid of Marcus. Dean loses someone he loves...**

Dean was checking through the channels with the remote like Sam had shown him. "Yucky, Sammy. Mister gotted no cwoves on. Oh no, dey kiss," he exclaimed, his eyes huge as he watched the screen.

Sam's head shot up, and he saw Dean had the adult channel on. "Dean, give me the remote now." When Dean passed him the remote, he immediately turned it over to a childrens channel. "You're not supposed to watch that. Only grown-ups watch that."

"Sowwy Sammy," he pouted, stroking Zeppelin, who was asleep. "Do sumfing?"

Sam closed his laptop, and put it under the couch. "What do you want to do?"

"We's... SAMMY!" Dean suddenly screamed, and threw himself at Sam, almost giving him a heart attack.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Sam frantically, eyes darting around the room, hugging his scared brother. He knew something was wrong when Zeppelin whimpered, and woke up barking.

"MISTER, SAMMY! MISTER PARK!" Dean screamed in a high-pitched, terrified voice.

Sam shot up off the couch, holding Dean tightly in his arms. "Where, Dean? Where did you see him?" he asked, walking over to where Bobby had put the shotgun. He got it out, then grabbed the canister of salt beside it.

Dean pointed at the window in the living room, without lifting his head from Sam's shoulder. "Dere, Sammy. Pees not 'et him get me."

"Nobody's going to get you, I promise. Zeppelin come here." When Zeppelin ran over to them, Sam knelt down in the corner and began to spill the salt in a wide circle around the three of them.

* * *

Bobby and Dave were taking it in turns to dig, and stand guard. So far, it had gone okay; no ghost and no cops.

"Do ya think my boys are okay?" Bobby asked his friend, as he dug. "We haven't seen or heard from Marcus, and we've been here for almost an hour."

"I'm sure they're fine, B. Sam knows what to do if he turns up," Dave assured him, tightening his grip on the iron blade he was holding. Guns were something he was never comfortable with, he always preferred a blade while hunting, and each knife, sword and machete he owned had saved his life on several occasions.

Bobby nodded, and continued digging. "I guess yer right. I just can't help but worry about them."

* * *

"How are you doing, kiddo?" asked Sam, stroking Dean's back. It was a bit of a stupid question, since he could feel Dean trembling against him, the poor kid was scared to death.

"Scared, Sammy. Not want die," cried the little boy, tightening his grip around Sam's neck.

Sam closed his eyes against the unwanted tears. "Shh. You're not going to die, you hear me? That freak's not going to get near you, he'll have to get through me first." He kept hold of the gun in one hand, while comforting his terrified brother with the other. "Hey, Dean? Can I ask you something? How do you know about death and dying? Me and Bobby never talk about that when you're around."

Dean sniffled, and wiped his nose against Sam's shirt. "Me see'd TV... peeples sick... den die. Have foonal say bye bye."

Sam nodded. That would explain why Dean was worried about him dying when he had a cold. "Well nobody's dying today, you hear me? Me and Zeppelin are going to protect you."

Dean's head shot up from Sam's shoulder, and he stared at his brother with wide, tearful eyes. "Um... Unca Bee-bee and Davey 'kay?"

"Yeah. They're fine kiddo, I promise. They're out doing something. Bobby's going to phone me when they're done."

* * *

"I'm almost done, B," called Dave from inside the grave.

Bobby nodded, and went over to the bag. "Hurry it up. I need to call Sam when we're done. I need to know if they're okay."

"Ah-ha, got it." Dave smiled, then started beating a hole in the coffin with the shovel.

* * *

Sam suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It didn't help matters when Zeppelin started growling, and shifting closer to Dean as if daring something to come and hurt his best friend.

"Dean, whatever you hear, don't lift your head from my shoulder, okay?" he asked, standing up with Dean in the crook of one arm.

Dean nodded, and kissed Sam's cheek. "Woves you, Sammy. Twy not die awell." He went back to hiding, and wrapped his arms and legs tighter around his brothers body.

Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat, and aimed the shotgun with his free hand. When Zeppelin stood, and started barking in the direction of the hallway, he turned that way with his finger on the trigger.

Marcus was coming towards them with an evil little smile on his face. "He's mine," he whispered. Sam didn't hesitate.

Dean flinched and cried out when he heard the gunshot. "Sammy," he whimpered, but didn't raise his head.

* * *

After drenching the body with the salt and lighter fluid, Dave stood back as Bobby lit the match. "I'll let you do the honours."

Bobby smiled gratefully, and threw the lit match into the grave. "This is for my little man," he said, watching as the body of Marcus was destroyed by the sudden ball of fire

* * *

Sam held Dean tighter when Marcus' spirit burst into flames. He sank back down the wall, and laughed in relief when he heard his phone ringing. He put down the gun, so he could reach into his pocket to answer the phone. "Hey Bobby," he answered, smiling when Dean raised his head.

"Are y_a both okay?" _

"Yeah, everyone's okay. You were just in time," Sam told him, looking down when Dean shook his arm.

Bobby and Dave both let out sighs of relief at hearing the good news.

"Your little man wants to talk to you."

Bobby smiled when he heard Dean say, "Hiya Unca Bee-bee. You and my's Davey 'kay?"

"_Yeah, little man. Are ya alright?"_ asked Bobby, frowning when he heard Dean sniffle.

"Scareded. Me see'd Mister... Sammy and Zeppin save me," said Dean, proudly stroking the little dog. "Home? Ooh ooh, me talk Davey?"

Bobby and Dave both laughed. "_I'm coming home now, little man. Dave wants to talk to ya as-well."_

Dave smiled, and took the phone. "_Hiya Deanie, are you sure you're okay?"_

"Hiya, Davey. Me weally scareded. You home awell?" he asked, holding Sam's phone tightly to his ear.

"_Sorry, Deanie. I have to get to my home. I'll see you in a few days, I promise. I have to go now, see you later," _said Dave, giving the phone back to Bobby. He climbed into the car to let Bobby talk to his boys in private.

He was waiting five minutes, before Bobby climbed into the passenger seat. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

As soon as Sam convinced Dean they were safe, the little boy ran over to the table by the couch where he kept Mr Wiggles. Dean frowned when he noticed the worm wasn't moving, so he opened the jar carefully, trying not to get mud on the carpet.

"Sammy, Mr Wiggles not wiggling," said Dean, holding his hand out to show Sam the still worm.

Sam put the gun away, and knelt in-front of Dean. He held his hand out to take the worm, and poked it with one finger. "Dammit," he whispered, closing his eyes when he felt how cold and still the worm was.

Mr Wiggles was dead.

"What, Sammy? Why not move? Wake."

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Sam whispered, stroking his arm soothingly. "He's gone."

Dean looked confused. "No not. He dere, Sammy. He you's hand."

"That's not what I mean. He... he's..." Sam took a deep breath and broke the news. "He's in heaven, Dean."

Dean's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled. "NOOOOO! Sammy, get back. Do dat fingy, you's wips on him. Pees Sammy, pees."

Sam cringed, but pulled Dean down to sit on his knee. "Dean, I'm not giving a worm CPR. I might swallow him or something." His eyes filled with tears as Dean let out heartbroken little sobs in his arms.

Zeppelin came over, and put both his paws on Dean's leg, whining softly.

When Dean calmed a little, he asked Sam if he could hold Mr Wiggles, so Sam carefully placed the dead worm in the little hand.

"Sammy, we's foonal? Say bye bye," asked Dean, looking up at Sam, tears falling down his freckled cheeks.

Sam swallowed hard, fighting back his own tears. "We'll have a funeral for him in the garden tomorrow, okay? We'll put him back where we found him, so he'll be back home."

Dean nodded sadly, and started stroking the cold worm.

* * *

**-The next day-**

* * *

It was sunny the next day, the perfect day to say goodbye. As soon as breakfast was over, Dean wanted to say bye to his worm, so Sam and Bobby led the upset little boy down to the little garden. When they got there, the two men knelt beside Dean, while Sam dug a little hole with his hands.

When the hole was deep enough, Dean placed the jar in the ground, doing his best not to cry again.

"Do you want to say something?" asked Sam softly. He had spoke to Dean the night before, about what he wanted to say.

Dean nodded, and looked up so he was talking to the sky. "Bye bye, Mr Wiggles. Me's hope up heaven wiggling. You my fend." He paused, his lips trembling. "Y-You's funny. Wo-Woves you, Mr Wiggles," he said, then burst into tears.

Bobby wrapped his arms around his devastated little boy, and hugged him tightly, a tear falling down his own cheek. "Shh. It's okay little man," he whispered, kissing the soft blond hair. He was glad it wasn't Zeppelin; he didn't think Dean would ever get over losing his beloved puppy.

Sam leaned forward, and quickly refilled the hole. "Rest in peace, Mr Wiggles," he whispered, placing a piece of wood on top to mark where Mr Wiggles was.

Dean raised his head, and turned his tear-streaked face to Sam. "Undaker say dat."

"Yeah, I know. That's what you say at times like this."

Dean nodded, and looked up at the sky again. "West in peas, Mr Wiggles," he said, laying his head back on Bobby's shoulder.

Sam wrapped his arms around his little brother and they sat and held him until he stopped crying.

After 15 minutes, the tiny Winchester pulled away, and frowned when he saw the stick.

"That's so you know where he is, kiddo. In-case you want to come see him, just ask me or Bobby to go with you, okay?"

Dean wiped his face, and nodded. "We's sit?"

"Of course we can."

* * *

They were outside for awhile when Dean gasped, and ran his fingers over the mud not far from Mr Wiggles. "Sammy and unca Bee-bee... Catpiar in stowy."

Sam and Bobby leaned over to have a look and saw there wasn't one Caterpillar, but two.

Dean picked them both up carefully, and smiled when he felt them moving in his palm. "Aw, you's wiggling. Sammy, me keep dem?"

"Yeah. Why not," said Sam, touching one of the little caterpillars with a finger. "What are you going to call them?"

"Erm gween... No, no, no. Erm... AD. No... AC and DC. 'Ike Metaca and Zeppin."

Bobby laughed. "That's very clever, little man. And it's like they have initials."

"What dem?" asked Dean, confused.

Sam explained to him what initials were, and that Caterpillar started with 'C'. So he had to choose two names starting with 'A' and 'D'.

With Bobby's help, and loads of names later, Dean finally decided to name his new pets: 'Adam Caterpillar' after Adam West, who played Batman, and 'Davey Caterpillar' after his new friend Dave.

But they would always be known as AC and DC.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	30. Dean meets Missouri

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**This chapter is for Castiel's Angel who wanted Dean to have a nightmare about his past. **

**Dean has a nightmare, and later meets Missouri.**

"NOOOO! GET AWAY! NOOO!"

Sam shot up in the bed, turned on the light, and looked down at Dean. The little boy was still asleep, but he was tossing and turning, arms outstretched as if to ward something off, tears and sweat were streaming down his face.

"Dean, come on, wake up. It's just a bad dream, come on," said Sam, frantically shaking his brother. It didn't seem to be working, so he lifted his screaming brother into his arms. "Dean, please wake up."

Bobby came running through the door. "Is he alright? I could hear him at the other side of the house."

Sam turned worried eyes up to Bobby as he stroked Dean's cheek. "I don't know. He just started screaming, I can't wake him up."

Bobby sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring Zeppelin who was trying to get to Dean, and grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table. It was half full, so he poured a bit of the water over the screaming little boy, hoping that it would wake him up.

When Dean finally woke up, coughing, Sam and Bobby breathed sighs of relief. "Shh, you're okay, kiddo. You're okay. Can you tell us what you were dreaming about?"

"M-Monsters, Sammy. Woads monsters," cried Dean, clinging onto Sam's shirt.

Sam frowned at Bobby, who was looking back worriedly. "What kinds of monsters?" he asked, running his fingers soothingly through his brother's hair.

Dean's breathing hitched, and he hid his face in Sam's shoulder. "Dere monster yewwow eyes. A-And... and woads back eyes. Scawy mister..." He paused to wipe his face, and started crying again.

Blood drained from the two men's faces. "Hey, it's okay, little man. It was only a dream, monsters aren't real," soothed Bobby. It was the first time he had ever lied to Dean, but it was better than him knowing the truth and being scared.

"Try and get back to sleep, okay? Me and Bobby will be right here. You'll be safe, I promise."

"Zeppin?" Dean asked, wiping his snotty nose.

Bobby smiled, and picked up the jumping dog. "There ya go," he said, passing Zeppelin to Dean, who giggled when his dog started licking his cheek.

"Fank you. Hiya Zeppin." When he rolled onto his side, Sam stroked his back and hummed quietly, calming the scared little boy down.

Bobby and Sam sat in silence for a few minutes, making sure Dean was fast asleep. "He's remembering, Bobby. What are we going to do? The people with black eyes are obviously demons. The one with yellow eyes is obviously **the** demon."

Bobby took a deep breath, and ran his hand down his face. "Well, we're going to have to think of something to stop them."

"Missouri. She's a psychic, she might be able to help."

"That name sounds familiar. Did John know her?"

Dean flinched in his sleep, and whimpered. "Shh. You're okay, kiddo," Sam whispered, rubbing soothing circles onto the small back. "Yeah. We met her when we went back to our old house. I'll give her a call to see if she can help him."

Bobby nodded, and stood from the bed. "I'd better go, let ya get some sleep. Night, Sam."

"Night Bobby," replied Sam, watching his brother sleep.

* * *

**-The next day-**

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch watching Dean, who was sitting on the living room floor, drawing a picture. He was worried about Dean, but his brother didn't seem to remember the previous night, he was happy and talking to his pets as he coloured.

"You's my favit, Zeppin. But me woves Mr Wiggles awell... he up heaven. Me's do picture."

Sam's smile faded a little, then he got off the couch and joined his brother. "Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?"

Dean turned to Sam with a big smile. "Yeah, Sammy. Me do picture Mr Wiggles," he told him, adding the final touches to the picture, before picking it up and showing Sam.

"Aw. That's nice," said Sam, looking at the picture of the little boy and the giant worm.

"Fank you, Sammy. Give Mr Wiggles?"

"Of course we can. We can ask Bobby to look after Zeppelin."

"AC and DC come? Mr Wiggles see dem," said Dean, picking up his jar.

"Yeah, come on." Sam took his brother's hand, and led him into the kitchen to see Bobby. The older man promised to look after Zeppelin while the little boy went to see his worm.

Dean got excited as he walked down to the little garden with his brother. "We's see Mr Wiggles," he sang happily, making Sam laugh. "Hiya, Mr Wiggles. Me do picture." He knelt in-front of the worms grave, and lifted the jar. "Dis AC and DC. Dey Catpiar's. 'Ike dem?"

Dean gave the picture to Sam, who folded it in half twice, and dug a little hole to put the picture inside. "There you go. Do you want to stay here for a bit?"

"Yes pees, Sammy." Dean placed the jar in-front of him, then started clapping his hands, and singing. "Iny biny Spider up water... erm... down wain, Wass spider. Out sun, dwy wain... iny biny spider..." he trailed off when he saw Sam watching him with a smile.

"Went up the spout again," Sam finished for him.

Dean giggled happily. "You singed dat. Mr Wiggles 'ike spiders. What sing, Sammy?"

Sam sat his brother on his knee, and wrapped him in his arms. "Er... What about... twinkle twinkle little star? Do you remember that? We sang it at the window after Mr Wiggles went to heaven."

Dean's eyes went wide, and he clapped again. "Yeah, Sammy. Tinka tinka 'ittle star. What are... what Sammy?"

"How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high," said Sam, rocking Dean back and forth. "Like a diamond in the sky. And you remember the last bit?"

"Up word high, 'ike dime up sky. Woves you, Mr Wiggles. Bye bye," he finished, giggling. "'Ike dat, Mr Wiggles? Miss you."

* * *

That evening, when there was a knock at the door, Sam went to answer it with Dean following behind him.

"Hey Sam. Where's that brother of yours?" asked the woman kindly, coming into the house. When he saw the small woman at the door, Dean ran to hide behind his brother.

"I think he's scared, Missouri." Sam turned, and knelt before his brother, who was staring at the stranger with huge eyes. "Hey, it's okay kiddo. She's a friend, she won't hurt you."

Dean flinched when Missouri knelt beside Sam. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here to help you." She put her hand on the side of Dean's face, and frowned when she could feel a lot of fear, but only some of it was directed at her. "Do you remember that bad dream you had? I'm here to help you stop them, my name's Missouri."

"Hiya Missi, me Dean. My's doggy Zeppin."

"Can I meet your doggy? I love animals," she said, while at the same time 'reading' the little boy. She immediately got that the little boy was upset about his worm dying.

"Yeah. Come see." Dean took Missouri's hand, and led her into the living room where Bobby and Zeppelin were.

* * *

After an hour spent with the little family, Missouri decided it was time to start. The little boy had come to know her a little, and was no longer scared. "Hey, Sam? I think it's time to get this started."

Sam nodded and turned to Dean. "Hey, kiddo. Can you sit, and then lay on the couch for me? Missouri's going to help stop the bad dreams."

Dean nodded, before climbing up onto the couch, and laying down. "What do?" he asked fearfully, grabbing Sam's hand.

Missouri knelt down in-front of the couch, and took something she had made earlier out of her bag. "Don't worry darling, Sam's going to stay with you. I need you to close your eyes, okay?"

"Kay," whispered the little boy, closing his eyes.

Missouri closed her eyes too, and put a little charm on Dean's forehead, before placing her hands on each side of his head, and taking a deep breath. Images of demons and spirits came into her head, each more terrifying than the last.

"Is it working?" Sam interrupted, making her lose concentration.

"Sam, I'm trying to concentrate. Be quiet, or I'll whack you with my spoon."

Dean frowned, but kept his eyes closed. "No not. Me's hit you."

As soon as he said that, images of Sam came to the surface, making Missouri smile. She could feel the love these boys had for each other, but that wasn't what she was here for, so she went back to the images of the demons, vampires and other supernatural creatures.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm going to need you to drink something, okay? It may not taste very nice, but I need you to drink it all. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. Me's Batman," Dean answered bravely, making Sam and Missouri laugh.

"Okay then, Batman. Keep your eyes closed for me." Missouri lifted Dean's head a little, making sure the charm didn't fall from his forehead. She tilted the cup toward Dean's mouth, and poured a little in.

Dean's nose scrunched up as he swallowed the horrible liquid. "It Stinky 'ike Sammy feet."

"Hey," laughed Sam, squeezing Dean's hand slightly.

Missouri started chuckling, and poured more of the potion into Dean's open mouth. "You're doing brilliantly, Dean. It's almost gone." When Dean finished all of the awful-tasting liquid, she put the empty cup on the floor beside her, and closed her eyes again. She smiled when there were no images of demons and spirits, but instead images of Dean and his family. "There we go, sweetheart. You'll have nice dreams now."

"Juice, Sammy? Dat fingy yucky," said Dean, opening his eyes, and scrunching his nose up.

Sam looked at Missouri, who nodded. "I'll be right back," he said, heading to the kitchen.

Dean sat up, and looked at the charm Missouri was holding. "What dat?"

"This is for you. If you keep this under your pillow, you'll have no bad dreams," she told him, placing the charm in his hand, and closing the little fingers back over it to keep it safe.

"Fank you, Missi," said Dean, looking up when Sam came in with the juice. "Missi gived me dis."

Sam smiled gratefully at the older woman. "Thanks a lot for helping my brother."

"You're welcome, Sam. This is sort of my job, even if I had to travel most of the day just to get here."

Sam laughed when Zeppelin came charging through the door, excitedly running over to his best friend. "Zeppin," cried Dean happily, climbing down from the couch, and running to his dog. "Hiya Zeppin."

The little dog jumped up and licked the little freckled face excitedly, making Dean giggle.

Bobby came back into the house, and smiled when he saw Dean and Zeppelin's happy reunion after a short time apart. "Hey little man."

"Hiya, Unca Bee-bee," he said, running over to hug his uncle.

Missouri smiled again when she felt all the love in this family, especially from Sam and Bobby towards the little boy. "I better get going, Sam. Call me if you need anything else."

"Thank you so much," said the older Winchester, hugging her. "I just didn't want him to remember the past, you know?"

"No need to thank me, Sam," she said, running her hand over Sam's back. "I can feel how grateful you are, and how much you love your brother."

Sam smiled, and pulled back. "How are you getting home?"

"I had a friend drive me. I need to give him a call to let him know I'm ready," she told him, before turning to Dean. "Are you going to say bye? I have to go now."

"Bye bye, missi," said Dean, coming over to give her a hug.

"Bye darling. Sweet dreams tonight."

Dean smiled innocently at her, and held the charm tightly in one hand. That night the little boy didn't have any scary bad dreams, instead he dreamed about playing ball with Sam, Zeppelin and his uncle Bobby.

**TBC**

**Hope you like.**


	31. Sam gets a visitor

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

**Not a new chapter since i finished this story ages ago, but I've been busy these last few days rewriting parts of this story and adding more detail and hopefully making it slightly better.**

**Dean helps Bobby cook. A stranger stops by.**

"Watch what yer doing, little man," said Bobby, holding onto Dean's waist. The little boy was helping him with lunch, and since he was too small to reach the counter, he was standing on a chair.

Dean giggled, and got five pieces of bread out of the bread bag, like Bobby had shown him. "What do?"

Bobby took two pieces, and put them in the toaster. "Put two pieces in, and wait until it's done. And then we put in two more. These two that are in will be Sams."

"Me's good, Unca Bee-bee?"

"Yer doing really good, little man," said Bobby, ruffling the little boy's blond hair. "Can ya get the pan out from the bottom cupboard, while I get the spaghetti?"

Dean nodded, and climbed down to get the pan. After opening the cupboard, he picked up the first pan he could find and held it out to Bobby in both hands. "Gotted it, unca Bee-bee," he said, smiling proudly.

"Thanks, little man. Right, I'm going to open the spaghetti, and ya can pour it in the pan, okay?"

Dean nodded again, and watched his uncle. He jumped when the now-toasted bread popped out of the toaster. "Dat scareded me, Unca Bee-bee," he gasped with a little hand on his chest.

"Did it? It's naughty ain't it?" said Bobby, handing the tin of spaghetti to the little boy. He switched the toast for more bread, and buttered the toast that had just been done.

Dean lifted the can, and used both hands to pour the spaghetti, so he didn't spill it everywhere. But somehow he ended up getting it all over his hands, but he didn't seem to notice as he scratched his nose.

Bobby turned around, and couldn't help but laugh when he saw Dean's orange nose and cheek. "What happened? I only turned my back for a minute."

"What mean?" asked a confused Dean, wiping his hands on his clothes.

Bobby lifted the pan, and put it on the heat, away from his little helper chef. "I mean yer face is all orange. Did ya get attacked by the spaghetti monster or something?"

"Dey sghetti monster?" he asked curiously, looking up at Bobby as he cleaned up his face.

"No, little man. There's no such thing as monsters." He tweaked Dean's now clean nose, and turned to put in the last piece of bread.

A couple of minutes later, lunch was ready, so Bobby served the spaghetti and poured it over the toast, making sure he didn't get it everywhere.

"Ooooh we's do it, Unca Bee-bee. Maked sghetti, YAY! We bestest," cheered Dean, jumping up and down, clapping his hands excitedly.

Bobby watched him, and chuckled fondly, he had never known anybody get so excited over making spaghetti on toast.

After hearing the excited yells and cheers, Sam came into the kitchen, followed by Zeppelin. "Is lunch ready yet?"

"Sammy, Sammy... Maked sghetti toast," Dean told him, tugging on his shirt with a big smile.

"Did you? You're very clever then, aren't you?" he said, making Dean squeal in delight at the praise.

* * *

After they had eaten, Bobby took a tea towel, and cleaned Dean up again. "Thanks for yer help, little man," he said, tweaking the now clean nose.

Dean giggled and went over to his brother and climbed up onto his knee. "'Ike it, Sammy? Me's hep."

"It was the best spaghetti on toast ever," Sam told him, running his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Fank you," Dean mumbled, lowering his head shyly. "Woves you, Sammy."

"Love you too, kiddo," he replied, giving him a kiss. "Why don't you go in the living room, and get your caterpillars and your teddies, and we can go play outside with Zeppelin and uncle Bobby."

"Can we, Sammy? Dat cool," said Dean with a grin, before climbing down, and running into the living room with Zeppelin running beside him.

Bobby stood from the chair and headed out. "I'll go and bring in the tools I was using earlier so the little man and a certain little dog can't get hurt."

Dean had been gone for two minutes when Sam heard his brother start screaming. "DEAN!" he yelled, running into the room. He stopped when he saw the strange young woman with long braided hair, standing in-front of his brother. The German shepherd was growling and barking frantically at the stranger, standing guard in-front of Dean.

Sam ran over, and picked him up, glaring at her threateningly. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, holding his hand down at Zeppelin, knowing that Bobby had taught him not to attack if someone had their hand out, and to only bite if given the command.

Dean's eyes were wide, and scared as he turned to look at Sam. "She bish, Sammy... she say."

"Actually, I said I am a witch, not a bitch," she told Sam. "I'm the one who cursed your brother. My name is Gabrielle."

Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think I agree with my brother. What do you want? Demons and Witches usually stay away from hunters so we don't kill them."

"I'm not evil. I did what I did for a reason."

Sam hugged his brother, who was shaking and whimpering in fear. "Shh. It's alright, kiddo. She's not going to hurt you, if she does... it'll be the last thing she ever does." The last part was directed at the witch, who didn't seem to be intimidated by the threats or Zeppelin's barking. "What reason might that be?"

"Two reasons. One, so you could appreciate your brother more than you do. He gave up everything for you, so he could raise and look after you, even though he was just a little kid himself." Gabrielle looked at Dean, smiling sadly. "And two, so you could give him the childhood he missed out on."

Sam frowned, confused. Maybe she wasn't evil after all. "So you did this to help? Well, if you did this, you can undo it."

"Actually Sam, I can't. The spell will wear off after a year from now. It was for fifteen months, and since a couple have gone by, there's a year left. So you have plenty of time to give him loads of great... 'childhood memories', so to speak. Once he's back, he'll remember the past year and the wonderful new childhood he had."

"So after a year, he'll come back?" Sam couldn't believe he would finally get his big brother back, sure he loved little Dean more than anything in the world, but his big brother was the most important person in his life, his best friend and hero. And he missed him terribly.

"Yes, Sam. Just continue what you're doing. Make it memorable." With that, there was a puff of smoke and she was gone.

'I didn't know witches could do that,' Sam thought, stroking his brother's trembling back. "Shh. It's okay, she's gone, she was just some crazy lady, who thought she was a witch."

Dean raised his head, and looked around. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the woman was gone. "She bish, Sammy... And scawy."

Sam smiled, and tweaked his brother's nose, making him giggle. "Stop calling people bitches. She wasn't really a witch, they don't exist. She's... she's a bit weird."

"We's pay?" Dean asked hopefully. He climbed out of Sam's arms, and started hugging and kissing his dog, who started trying to lick his face off in his excitement.

"Of course we can. Let's get your stuff, and head out."

Sam's smile never dropped while he helped his brother pick up his teddies. He didn't want to say goodbye to the cute little version of Dean, but he also couldn't wait to have his big brother back.

Him and Bobby were going to make sure that Dean had the best childhood ever, and they had a year to do it in.

***The End***

**Hope you like  
This is the end of this story, but it continues in Uncle Bobby's little man.  
**


End file.
